Sufero Amore Incantatum
by Sashka
Summary: DH SLASH Draco POV. Un hechizo harà del quinto año en Hogwarts de Draco un infierno cuando tenga que enfrentar sus sentimientos por Harry.
1. Prologo

Sufero Amore Incantatum  
  
Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome distorsione y manipule para crear esto que creo solo me gusta a mi.  
  
Creo que vale aclarar que esto es un intento de SLASH aunque no se que salga de todo esto solo se que hasta ahora siento mucha lastima por Draco  
  
Prologo  
  
-Para aclarar tus sentimientos debes dejar de evadir lo que sientes. Entiende que hago esto por tu bien solo quiero que seas feliz, pero no puedes serlo si resistes él amor, este solo toca a tu puerta unas pocas veces y si lo rechazas se ofende y será muy difícil que vuelva a ti. Comprende que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y lo mejor significa que veas tus sentimientos al desnudo y eso implica que sufras por lo que amas, que sepas lo que es la soledad para apreciar a un verdadero compañero, que sufras las burlas y la incomprensión para aceptar sus defectos, que entiendas lo que es perder lo que más quieres para apreciar lo que tienes, que sufras tus propios desprecios para poder pedir perdón y que tus palabras sean sinceras. No quiero que al pasar los años solo por él miedo del que dirán hallas perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, de amar, solo así podrás ser completamente feliz algún día. Quiero que él día de mañana tengas lo que yo no tuve solo porque a unos pocos les pareció incorrecto mi forma de amar.-  
  
En una enorme cuarto elegantemente decorado se podía ver a un hermoso muchacho de cabellos tan rubios que parecían de plata dormir en su costosa cama con dosel, a su lado inclinado sobre él, un hombre con cabellos y ojos tan negros como las sombras de las habitación se mimetizaba con la noche, le susurraba estas palabras al oído mientras acariciaba su platinado cabello:  
  
-Mi Draco  
  
solo quiero que seas feliz  
  
y para eso un leve sacrificio debes cumplir  
  
un año de penurias debes sufrir  
  
para el verdadero amor descubrir  
  
yo te condeno al:  
  
Sufero Amore Incantatum  
  
Y tras decir estas palabras y lanzar el hechizo que sabia torturaría a su queridísimo ahijado se retiro del cuarto un poco abatido. No quería causarle angustias pero era mejor que el muchacho cediera a sus sentimientos antes que perdiera la capacidad de amar como le sucedió a su padre y a él, una generación de almas perdidas. Afortunadamente, para el niño aún había tiempo y un año es poco tiempo para un muchacho como su ahijado. Él sabia que el sacrificio valía la pena.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Nota de la autora: por favor me importa mucho la opinión de los lectores si es que los hay. Tengo que decir que ya tengo varios capítulos escritos y que estaré subiéndolos cada dos días, mientras la facultad y mi computadora me lo permitan. Muchas gracias por leer Vanesa. 


	2. 01 Camino a la perdición

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome distorsione y manipule para crear esto que creo solo me gusta a mi.  
  
Capitulo primero  
  
CAMINO A LA PERDICIÓN  
  
l  
  
-Diosssssssss no tengo que pensar en él - dije en voz alta, y para mi mortificación todos me estaban mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, algo me estaba pasando y yo aún no me había dado cuenta y para cuando lo hiciera ya seria muy tarde.  
  
Me gustaba desde él primer día que lo vi en el callejón Diagon en esa tienda de túnicas, pero nunca me pasó no poder controlar mis sentimientos: si algo me enseñó mi padre es a guardar mis sentimientos muy dentro y guardar la imagen que todos deben tener de mi y desde que me desperté esa mañana solo podía pensar en que ese día lo vería en el tren después de esas largas vacaciones.  
  
-No tengo que pensar el él, no tengo que pensar en él- continuaba en vos alta, mis compañeros se miraban entre ellos en silencio mientras trataban de averiguar quien es la persona en quien no debo pensar, quien era ÉL. Aún no había sucedido nada y todavía tenían respeto por mi persona o más bien por mi apellido, y yo no tenia grandes preocupaciones más que...  
  
-No tengo que pensar el él, no tengo que pensar en él.- Repetía continuamente mi letanía y aunque sabía que me estaban observando no podía evitarlo. Y no es que pensar de esta forma perturbadora en él niño predilecto de Dumbledore, mayor enemigo de mi padre en lo que a política se trata, sea algo completamente mal visto por la sociedad mágica, por lo menos no por los magos que mantienen un estilo de vida antiguo, quienes aceptan la homosexualidad como si fuera una etapa o una aventurilla, es decir que es aceptada mientras paralelamente se forme una familia para continuar con la línea de herederos.  
  
Mi familia está entre estos magos y sé que aceptarían o más bien ignorarían mis tendencias sexuales, pero lo que no aceptarían jamás es de quien estoy "enamorado" y es que es irónico por no decir gracioso pensar en un Malfoy enamorado un Gryffindor pero no de cualquiera, no, el destino es cruel y le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, por que yo Draco Malfoy estoy enamorado de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.  
  
En ese momento no sabia que él muchacho que era dueño de mis más dulces sueños húmedos seria causante de mis peores pesadillas, pronto el causante de mis futuras desventuras estuvo frente a mi y allí comenzó lo que seria el peor año de mi vida pero por supuesto eso yo no lo sabia.  
  
Me quedé sin aliento y mi mente quedó en blanco, quería decirle algo, insultarlo para que por lo menos parezca normal pero no, me quedé así observándolo como un idiota, se dio vuelta y me miró a los ojos y supongo que esperaba un insulto, alguna mirada altanera o alguna señal de vida por mi parte pero solo lo contemplé embobado a pesar de saber que estaba haciendo el ridículo y tomando todas mis fuerzas miré hacia la ventana y fingí estar muy interesado en el paisaje aunque solo trataba de espiar en el reflejo del vidrio su silueta pero ya no estaba.  
  
Mis compañeros me miraban con los ojos desorbitados no sabían que me sucedió y en todo el viaje no atiné a decir nada, no humillé a nadie, hasta un niño entro en nuestro vagón por error y salió ileso.  
  
Pero no me encontraba con ánimos para insultar, lastimar o humillar a nadie, solo quería morir, no solo por que sentía crecer un huequito en mi pecho, y notar como crecía el vacío cuando estaba cerca de él no poder hacer o decir nada, no, eso no es lo peor ya antes me había sentido mal, lo peor es que no puedo habar de esto que siento con nadie, por que me rechazarían, se alejarían de mi y yo no sirvo para estar solo, necesito tener a alguien cerca para no tener que pensar en cosas como el futuro y como iba a arrojar mi vida a un poso cuando fuera mortífago, o como el presente y como no hacia nada para impedir que mi futuro se fuera por un caño. Aunque unas semanas después tuve mucho tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre estas cosas y otras tantas más.  
  
Era hora de bajar del tren y traté de ser uno de los últimos para no tener que cruzarme con él, me dije a mi mismo y para mi desconcierto me conteste.  
  
-No te mientas Malfoy-dije en vos alta -maldita costumbre de hablar en voz alta- pensé, aunque volví a decirlo en voz alta, no quería volver a verlo por el resto del día, no podría soportar montar otra escenita frente a todo él mundo, mi reputación estaba en juego.  
  
Y miré al frente con una mirada cargada de una determinación que no sentía y empecé mi camino hacia la perdición, era obvio que esto sucedería ,si cuando uno desea que algo no suceda con toda su alma o cuando algo tan importante esta en juego, el maldito destino hace que suceda eso que tanto temes.  
  
-Si lo estuviera buscando por un asunto de vida o muerte seria casi imposible dar con él- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta, pensé y para mi suerte no o dije en voz alta pero el daño ya estaba hecho alguien me había escuchado y era nada más y menos que niño que vivió en carne y hueso.  
  
-Suele suceder- y para mi desconcierto me contestó sin un pizca de odio, rencor o resentimiento en la voz y se dio vuelta, me miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de su error porque hasta el momento no sabía con quien hablaba. Al parecer si no arrastraba las palabras con ironía no era capaz de reconocer mi voz y me miró expectante. Seguramente tenía un par de insultos para mi, pero no quería ser quien empezara la pelea mientras que yo no podía decir nada por más que quisiera, igual que sucedió en el tren y lo miraba como si tuviera caramelos en la cara, con una expresión bastante estúpida por que me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro (nada raro últimamente).  
  
Sabia que se sentía incomodo ante mi insistente mirada y corto el la "batalla de miradas", se marcho muy apresurado, seguramente a contarle a sus amigos lo estúpido que me veía. Finalmente, cuando lo perdí de vista, volvía la vida y me maldije mil veces por comportarme como lo hacia.  
  
Hubiese preferido insultarlo y ser insultado a sentirme como me sentía frente a él. pensé no sabia que lo que me costo tanto años de trabajo hacer... por que hacer que todos te teman... o te odien que en fin es casi la misma cosa no se logra de un día para el otro, en fin cualquier cosa por respeto y privacidad esos eran mis ideales en esos momentos, yo no sabia que me costaría lagrimas y sangre darme cuenta que estaba equivocado.  
  
_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_-°-_  
  
Era el primer día de una tortura que se me haría infinita nada podría haberme preparado para lo que vendría, si me hubiesen dicho que algo como esto me sucedería a mi, me hubiese reído en su cara, sencillamente por que en ese entonces era muy arrogante, altanero y orgulloso para darme cuenta de que había algo más allá del mundo que mis padres habían creado solo para mi y en el cual estaba yo encerrado.  
  
_-_-_-_-  
  
Nota de la autora: bueno he estado pensando que más o menos cada cinco capítulos podría poner un POV de harry, los compañeros de Draco, etc. Pero  
solo es una idea ustedes me dicen y yo escribo. 


	3. 02 un Grito en la Oscuridad

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome distorsione y manipule para crear esto que creo solo me gusta a mi.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
UN GRITO EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grite, tan solo para descargar toda la furia que tenía dentro, al salir al pasillo después de que me lo ordenara la profesora Mc Gonnagal.  
  
Todo él colegió ¡todo! Se había dado cuenta de que algo me ocurría y después de dos semanas de constantes problemas, simplemente no podía estar cerca de Potter por que entonces entraba en una especie de trance donde me le quedaba viendo como un autentico retardado. No podía comer, no podía estar en clase con él, si hasta llegue a quemar mi poción en clase de Snape por quedarme viéndolo y mi padrino ni siquiera me llamó la atención pero se paso el resto de la clase mirando de reojo a Potter con un aire muy extraño, y cuando por fin salí de mi trance después de que mi poción explotara y me quemara las manos, lo sorprendí mirándome con una media sonrisa como si supiera algo que yo no y hasta dejó de maltratar a Potter, no es que lo tratara como a mi pero lo trataba como a un Gryffindor más y eso en los cánones de mi padrino tratándose de Potter es el equivalente a mimar.  
  
Mas tarde la profesora McGonnagal, que sospechaba que algo me pasaba, me ordenó muy alarmada ir a la enfermería después de atraparme mirando a Potter como él idiota que soy, en medio de una lección enfrente de toda la clase. Por dios, si sólo tenia que trasformar una tetera en un pavo real, debí haber estado mirándole así por varios minutos por que cuando salí del trance toda la clase estaba riéndose de MI... mientras la profesora me sacudía para que despertara. Si tan solo hubiese convertido la condenada tetera pero no...  
  
La maldita preocupación de la profesora Mc Gonnagal de que algo me sucediera trajo consigo un aterrador desenlace.  
  
A medida que avanzaba veía como todos en el camino se reían de mí, los mire con mi mejor expresión desprecio, no iba a permitir que esos estúpidos me pasaran por encima pero ya nada en mí les producía temor, solo se daban la vuelta y continuaban ridiculizándome y así en la miseria total me dirigí hacia la enfermería. Ya no sentía el huequito dentro de mí sino que ese vacío de antes, se iba llenando lentamente de un peso casi insoportable, como si tuviera varios kilos de algo y que me lastimaba mucho más que antes, supongo que era mi orgullo que me había estado tragando esas dos semanas.  
  
-Dios esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí - murmure para mí mismo porque hacia desde varios días ninguno de mis compañeros se me acerca y en las clases debía sentarme solo. La soledad que tanto temía se hacia presente y yo no sabia como afrontarla. Ni siquiera los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle se me aproximaban seguramente pensaban que había perdido la cordura, y después de todo ese par tenía y siguen teniendo todas las cualidades de un perro excepto la fidelidad que estos últimos le guardan a sus amos.  
  
Mi vida era un desastre y no daba indicios de mejorar, pero en vez de ahogarme en la miseria como debería haber hecho en ese momento, sólo pensaba en él, en sus ojos verdes, en su negra cabellera, en lo que había crecido en el ultimo año, ya me había pasado a mí y casi llegaba a su amigo el pobretón me recordé para mi mayor mortificación.  
  
Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts si no había nadie para hostigarme, mi propia conciencia lo hacia, filtrándose en mis pensamientos, y gracias a ella, había llegado a pensar que me internarían en el pabellón de psiquiatría de San Mungo, pues cuando lograba humillar a alguien, como lo hacia cuando estaba cuerdo, llegaba ella y me recordaba que siempre tenían algo que yo no, dignidad, respeto, amigos y compañeros.  
  
Admitía, aunque solo a mí mismo, que Potter me gustaba y mucho atribuía mi estado al profundo odio que le tenía que, mezclado con mi pasión hacía estragos, por que analizando mis pensamientos durante mis transes, daba como resultado que por lo general pensaba como declararme a él, cosa totalmente ridícula e imposible de realizar desde mi punto de vista en ese momento, o en como seria nuestra vida de pareja, algo absurdo sin la anterior acción y como aquella inverosímil.  
  
Y como si este súbito ataque de romanticismo no fuera suficiente, me encontraba fantaseado y hablando en voz alta, dos cosas que obviamente jamás se llevaran bien juntas. De esta forma, cada vez que pensaba en Potter, aún no era Harry para mí, terminaba haciendo en vos alta, comentarios que acarreaba difíciles situaciones haciéndome pasar calor frente a desconocidos y mis compañeros, aunque a estos últimos se les había dado por ignorarme. No me malinterpreten, trataba de distraerme y pensar en otras cosas pero todos mis pensamientos se volcaban hacia él y solo podía pensar en su aroma, su piel sus labios, el sabor de sus besos...  
  
-esos labios rojos y su sabor seguramente a chocolate...- y despierto de mi trance cuando un par de muchachas que pasaban a mi lado largaron la carcajada y apuraron el paso obviamente burlándose de mi.  
  
-Uff!- exclame cuando llegue por fin a la dependencia y pude descansar de esos horribles ataques.  
  
- La gente puede llegar a ser muy desalmada- dije para mí pero sin embargo había alguien en aquel lugar y era la persona menos esperada.  
  
- Efectivamente pueden llegar a ser muy crueles sin darse cuenta, pero es peor cuando la cosa es intencionada- dijo Dumbledore como si hubiésemos estado charlando durante horas y solo atine a mirarlo con mi mejor cara de espanto, más que nada por que sabía que ese viejo era uno de los rivales más importantes de mi padre en el tema de la política y podría aprovechar muy bien la información que tenia sobre mi actual estado de demencia, tal y como haría mi padre.  
  
Sobrevino un momento de silencio muy incomodo donde era obvio que el viejo principal esperaba una respuesta de mi parte pero como solía sucederme últimamente yo no alcancé a formular nada, demasiado sumergido en mis pensamientos como para contestar algo coherente como hubiese hecho en una situación normal, pero parecía que ese año nada era normal para mí, simplemente me fallaba el inconsciente.  
  
-Mmmm aja... si... eh... debo ver a Madame Ponfrey para poder regresar a clase.- alcancé a decir finalmente. El director me miró intensamente de tal forma que parecía estar leyendo mi mente y comprender todos mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo lo hacía? No lo sé, por que yo mismo no entendí bien lo que pensaba. Pero el viejo daba esa sensación.  
  
- Si comprendo entonces que tenga un Buen día señor Malfoy- dijo e inmediatamente se volteo y apuntó obviamente hablando con la enfermera del colegio -Hasta la vista Poppy, muchas gracias por todo, ah y aquí tienes un paciente que te esta aguardando.- y después de comentar esto se marcho para abandonarme en lo que sería un perturbador y espeluznante interrogatorio por parte de madame Ponfrey que me dejaría marcado para toda la vida.  
  
Debo aclarar que para estas alturas ya estaba rendido a mi fatalidad y todo me parecía el doble de terrible de lo que era en verdad ¡si tan sólo habían pasado dos semanas! Y realmente hasta ese momento no había sentido ni una milésima parte de lo que sería el aprendizaje más difícil de mi vida. Lo peor estaba aún por suceder, situaciones que cambiarían mi vida y el modo de pensar para siempre, que me arrancarían el orgullo, la pedantería y la presunción y los mancillarían sin contemplaciones, cosas que aun hoy en día no logro superar del todo.  
  
_-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-__-:-_  
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno para aquel que le interesé. Pensé que podría hacer un Fanfic, que no formaría parte de la historia pero si aclararía dudas sobre de quién estaba enamorado el padrino de Draco que para estas alturas supongo ya sabrán quien es. O bien podría dejar que formara parte del gran final donde se aclararían muchas dudas. 


	4. 03 Errores que Cuestan Caro

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome distorsione y manipule para crear esto que, creo, solo me gusta a mi.  
  
Pido disculpas desde ya por este capitulo tan corto. La facultad no me está  
dando mucha tregua.  
  
Los Pensamientos están entre **  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
ERRORES QUE CUESTAN CARO.  
  
-Ah! Señor Malfoy es usted, y... ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Visita inaugural del año a la enfermería?- dijo de forma entre sarcástica y enojada al parecer no estaba teniendo un buen día -veamos ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Una pelea con los Gryffindors o sólo se siente mal para esquivar alguna prueba?-  
  
**Que sutil** en realidad hubiese preferido que sea algo así o por lo menos estar realmente enfermo a esta insana obsesión con Potter. En defensa de madame Ponfrey, puedo decir que mis anteriores visitas a la enfermería en un 90 % eran por esos motivos, ya que muy raramente me enfermaba o tenia un verdadero accidente.  
  
**¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso estoy defendiendo a la vieja?** Pensé muy confundido.  
  
-En realidad, Señora, me envió la profesora McGonnagal pero creo que ya me siento bien, así que no veo por que importunarla más tiempo- dije con la ilusión de salir de esa sala sin tener que dar explicaciones que no tenía, pero los hados no querían darme una sola oportunidad. Ante mi trato tan humilde la enfermera sospechó que algo me estaba sucediendo y que no quería decirle. Supongo que el hecho de que la profesora McGonnagal me hubiese sacado de la clase la alarmó por que ella seguramente no se hubiese dejado convencer por alguna mentira mía, esa era la reputación que tenia ante la mujer, pero bien yo me la había forjado y no me quejaba... mucho.  
  
-¡Oh! Ya veo entonces le va a exigir un certificado medico para volver a su clase, ¿no es así?. Pues bien veamos ¿por qué le a enviado la profesora?- Dijo más tranquila y en forma más amistosa.  
  
- Bueno... - Empecé tratando de darme tiempo para pensar en alguna invención para decir pero, como ya me había dado cuenta en otras oportunidades no menos comprometedoras, mi mente parecía estar en un retiro espiritual en el cual no se le permitía mentir y no me valió de mucho. Así que sin más remedio trate de decir la verdad lo más distorsionada que me fuera posible.  
  
- si...?- Me apremió la mujer, lo que ayudo a que mis exaltados nervios se pusieran de puntas y mi mente trabajara horas extras para encontrar algo que decir.  
  
-Bueno...- volví a repetir para exasperación de la mujer que en realidad se estaba preocupando más al ver mi renuencia a contarle lo que me sucedía. Mi mente se resistía a ayudarme y yo sentía que me ahogaba hasta que llegue a la conclusión que tendría que decirle la verdad.  
  
-Bueno...- dije por una tercera vez y me decidí a hablar- lo... que... sucede...- empecé a balbucear pero después pensé que mientras más rápido mejor. -EsquetengoungraveprobledeobceciónconPotternadadequepreocuparcela veradadnoseporquehacentantoescandaloporestoessoloqueestoyperdiendolacodurape roenrealidadestoybien... - dije tratando de sacármelo de adentro lo más rápido posible y fue tan atropellado que la pobre mujer no entendió nada y se mareo justo entre bueno y lo... y se me quedo mirando tratando de comprender algo de lo que había dicho, tenia tal expresión de desconcierto en su cara que en mi preocupación aclare -De verdad, estoy bien- con mi mejor voz de niño bueno. Madame Ponfrey me miró con una expresión de madre compresiva. En ese momento me di cuenta de los dos posibles "escenarios" 1: Que en realidad no hubiese entendido nada salvo unos términos aislados como: problema, Potter, perdiendo y cordura por lo que podría haber sacado la siguiente conclusión:  
  
-Que dulzura!! Seguramente esta madurando y quiere terminar sus enemistades con Potter, ¿verdad?- nada más ajeno a la realidad, la verdad yo solo quería que todo permaneciera como antes de mis "ataques" por lo menos así mis días tenían pies y cabeza, en esos momentos no sabía si subía o bajaba y era una situación muy molesta,  
  
O como segundo posible escenario: había escuchado la palabra obsesión, como lo había hecho, y mi vida seguía el accidentado curso que había llevado las ultimas semanas.  
  
-Puede que usted este empezando a sentir sus hormonas funcionar y este ajustando sus "tendencias".- la forma en que lo dijo la vieja libidinosa hizo que me ruborizara, algo muy raro en mi y debido a mi palidez muy fuera de lugar en mis mejillas. En ese justo momento la que hasta ese momento me parecía una mujer dura se transformo en una vieja lasciva, impúdica y lujuriosa, y en mi precaria situación mi rubor, mi bochorno y mi falta de contestación le dieron, a sus ojos, la razón, que aunque no estaba apartado de la verdad, si lo estaba de ser aceptado por mí. Después de todo me resultaba imposible comprender que Potter era para mí más que una simple fantasía y que en el futuro se transformaría en algo más importante que mi propia vida, por dios si él era un Gryffindor y para ese entonces yo aún conservaba mi orgullo Slytherin.  
  
De ese momento en adelante la conversación que hasta entonces había tenido con la mujer se convirtió en una verdadera tortura.  
  
-Señor Malfoy... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- preguntó y mi mente sufrida y humillada no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contestar con la verdad. Asentí de forma casi imperceptible, pero la mujer, que tan atenta estaba, vio mi sutil movimiento.  
  
**Estúpido de mí....pude haber mentido.**  
  
Como podría haber sabido yo que el solo simple hecho de asentir a tan inocente pregunta me llevaría a un sub-mundo de pesadilla, desazón y congoja.  
  
Si tan solo hubiese dicho que no...  
  
De aquí en adelante aquí se encuentra la parte perturbadora de esta entrevista con madame Ponfrey y se he de ser justo con las mentes débiles debo decir que no es un relato apto para quien sea impresionable.  
  
*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*  
  
Nota de la autora: ¿Les gustó? Gracias por los reviews, no se pierdan a Draco y Madame Ponfrey teniendo la temida "conversación".  
  
Arel M: Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias!!! Por lo pronto tendrás que esperar hasta el 5 o 6 capitulo para un POV de Snape y más adelante tratare de hacer los demás. Seguramente haré un de Pansy pronto pero no antes que él de Snape. Tratare de solucionar el problema de los pensamientos de Draco lo mas pronto posible, es que FF.net no se lleva muy bien conmigo ;).  
  
Tomoe: Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, ya la puse en practica. Pronto encontraras aquí los POV´s de los otros personajes. Sigue dejando tu opinión que es muy importante para mí.  
  
Luba-fanfiction: Muchas gracias por tu r/r . (Voy leer tu fic en cuanto tenga un minuto de respiro) y te daré mi opinión lo más pronto posible.  
  
Muchas gracias también a mi lectora beta PaolaWood.cjb.net 


	5. 04 DE TORMENTOS, DESESPERACIÓN Y VENGANZ...

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome distorsione y manipule.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
DE TORMENTOS, DESESPERACIÓN Y VENGANZAS  
  
-Ya veo- dijo de forma inocente, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que las próximas palabras que dijera cambiarían mi vida para siempre?.  
  
-Entonces, Señor Malfoy, esta en mi deber como profesional en la salud y educadora... proporcionarle una clase especial de... educación sexual- dijo con total excitación como si fuera ser la mejor tarde de su vida.  
  
**¿Qué?... no... ¿qué?... jajaja... ¿qué?**  
  
Fueron mis primeros pensamientos y en mi total confusión no atine a decir nada.  
  
Y tras esta simple pero terrible frase, palabras como: erótico, excitante, sensual, instintivo, amatorio, afrodisíaco, carnal, apasionado, estimulante, e incitante fueron parte de la tortura verbal que me proporciono esta horrible mujer que hasta ese momento me había parecido inofensiva. Y se traducían en mi mente como: martirio, ansiedad, suplicio, tormento, desazón, sacrificio, muerte, desasosiego, angustia e inquietud.  
  
Esas palabras que harían sonrojar a un niño de ocho años, reír a uno de doce, y que todo muchacho de mi edad soñaba con susúrraselas a un amante al oído, para mí eran un tormento, y aún muchos años después de ese terrible momento, cada una de esas palabras formaron parte de mi suplicio. La vieja libidinosa muy liviana de palabras me describía toda clase de situación y posturas que podrían haber traumatizado al propio Márquez de Sade, aún hoy en día tengo cicatrices psicológicas de esa charla. Detallando y puntualizando en lo que para ella era primordial que yo me instruyera.  
  
Cuando por fin me libré de esa enfermería y pude respirar tranquilo me jure a mí mismo no regresar nunca a ese lugar. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi sala común y me di una ducha de agua fría, intenté con toda mi alma sacarme esas horrible imágenes de mi mente, pero florecían sin cesar de mi inmunda imaginación, que de repente parecía tener vida propia y me proporcionaba los más audaces y repugnantes escenarios. Debo decir que era tanta mi desesperación que llegue a pensar en pedirle a mi padrino que me aplicara un hechizo desmemorizante, aún sabiendo que podían dejar graves secuelas en la psiquis del hombre.  
  
Me sentía horrible, tenía ganas de llorar, mi mente no daba para más y me seguían pasando cosas. Tenía un permiso que la vieja me había dado para que cuando "quisiera hablar con ella" lo pudiera hacer, no importaba el momento,* ¡sí como no! *  
  
Así que con este permiso podría intentar huir de Potter cuando me lo encontrara, otro de mis futuros pasos era cambiar todas las clases que compartía con Gryffindor, sin embargo todas ellas eran materias obligatorias y no podía cambiar mi horario por lo tanto lo único que me quedaba era pedir permiso para ir a la enfermería lugar que ciertamente no quería volver a pisar.  
  
Luego estaba lo del Quidditch, obviamente tendría que dejar el equipo y no era nada que deseara hacer, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a pasar más vergüenzas y ciertamente no sería bueno para mi decaída reputación caer de mi escoba frente a todo el colegio.  
  
Aún así me dije a mí mismo que no todo estaba perdido, que podría controlar la situación, que todo estaría bien y que de ahora en adelante volvía a la normalidad. Nadie tenía que enterarse de lo de Potter, la vieja había jurado silencio. Ademas siempre podía decir que me habían drogado, que no era yo él que actuaba de esa manera, las excusas eran interminables, pero no, de alguna forma sabía que las torturas implementadas por Madame Ponfrey no serían lo peor que me sucedería en el día, pues cuando salí del baño para aclarar todo con mis compañeros todo mi mundo se vino abajo tan pronto escuche lo que mis compañeros realmente pensaban de mi.  
  
Pansy Parkinson y Blayse Zabini se burlaban de mi y mi extraño comportamiento mientras Crabbe y Goyle se reían de sus ocurrencias, los que antes eran mi escolta y corte se habían vuelto contra mí.  
  
Me di cuenta que estaba realmente solo. Y esa era una nueva situación para mí. Hasta ese momento no había visto la magnitud de las circunstancias. Comprendí que realmente se habían alejado de mí y que no era solo hasta que yo volviera en mí, era para siempre,  
  
**¿Cómo volver con este pobre bufón desgarbado?** pensé utilizando las palabras que hacía un momento habían salido de los labios de Pansy.  
  
Lo furia me envolvió , me sentía utilizado, había gastado fortunas en esos cuatro, entre chucherias y sobornos, pero no era solo la cuestión del dinero que debo admitir me dolió mucho darme cuenta que había tirado tanto dinero a la basura. Lo que más me dolía era que los había convertido en mi séquito, y hasta llegue a llamarlos en algún momento amigos, pudiendo tener a cualquier otra persona a mis pies los había elegido ellos. No, no a cualquiera, allí volvía Potter a mi mente, pero esta vez no me atonté, ni me entretuve pensando en él, no de eso nada, estaba realmente furioso me vengaría, realmente lo haría, pero primero tendría que pensar en un plan.  
  
Las circunstancias son las que hacen al hombre y en esas circunstancias mi antigua personalidad había hecho acto de presencia, que hasta ese momento había estado dormida. El hecho de escuchar a mis compañeros burlarse de mí, me dio algo nuevo en que pensar, dado que mis compañeros me conocían mejor que nadie, y sabían cuales eran mis desventajas. Fue difícil para mí darme cuenta que eran unos traidores, pero más difícil sería para ellos recuperarse de la venganza que idearía para cada uno de mis nuevos enemigos. Tal vez ésta locura me estaba afectando pero no lo suficiente para olvidar quien era por completo y mi naturaleza Malfoy no dejaba pasar estas cosas.  
  
Pues bien, en total soledad, pero con una nueva determinación que sin darme cuenta había alejado a Potter de mi mente, comencé a tramar mis venganzas, en el momento de fastidiar a alguien por lo general buscaba nada más que un poco de diversión y en el caso de Potter llamar su atención, pero mi corazón guardaba algo más que las simples ganas de fastidiar, quería venganza y por dios que iba a conseguirla.  
  
Salí de detrás de la puerta y me dirigí hacía mi cuarto saludando de forma normal a mis "amigos", quienes, al verme entrar, se callaron y me saludaron muy risueños, lo que me hizo rabiar por dentro aunque no dije nada. Parte de mi plan era no dejar que supieran que yo había escuchado lo que habían dicho, era más fácil atacarlos de forma sorpresiva a que estuvieran todo el tiempo pendiente de mis actos. Era más fácil, si, pero aunque se dieran cuenta de mis intenciones no sería imposible llevarlo a cabo. Una vez alguien me había dicho que somos lo que mamamos y no por nada mi apellido era Malfoy.  
  
La siguiente semana paso bastante tranquila, principalmente por que estaba casi todo el tiempo enclaustrado en la biblioteca buscando una solución para mi locura o un buen chasco para hacerle a mis "camaradas" y para mi desgracia siempre estaba allí, rodeada de libros y pergaminos, la sangre sucia, aunque jamás llegamos a pelearnos porque ambos nos ignorábamos completamente. Yo, por mi parte, tenía el presentimiento de que me estaba espiando ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede pasar tantas horas en la biblioteca con el sólo motivo de estudiar? Eso no era normal, pero igualmente no le preste más atención de la necesaria ya que estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una solución a mi problema.  
  
En cuanto a Potter pocas veces me cruzaba con él. Yo era el primero en ir a desayunar y a almorzar y trataba de no ir a cenar y si lo hacia me sentaba en los últimos lugares de mi mesa para pasar desapercibido, no me gustaba perder una de mis comidas pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Las pocas veces que me encontraba con él salía corriendo para el otro lado como alma que se lleva el diablo, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Gryffindor, una actitud bastante cobarde de mi parte pero que daba resultados satisfactorios ya que no había habido incidentes del tipo "miradas estúpidas" por mi parte. Mientras tanto, y sin que yo lo supiera, mi reputación en el colegio había empeorado, si es que eso era posible, por que ahora me catalogaban además de loco y raro, de cobarde cosa que no me importó mucho dada mi apretada agenda.  
  
Algo que me llamó mucho la atención fue la actitud de mi padrino. Yo había pensado que él se preocuparía por mi extraña condición, pero eso no sucedió, o eso era lo que parecía ya que con mi padrino uno nunca podía estar seguro, e incluso, y para mi mayor sorpresa, su actitud con Potter había cambiado radicalmente y ahora en clase nos miraba a ambos de reojo como si supiera algo muy divertido sobre nosotros. Y cada vez que lo sorprendía observándonos sólo me daba vuelta la cara pero con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
**Que extraño**  
  
Era lo único que atinaba a pensar pero no se me ocurría nada que él pudiera saber sobre mí y Potter, a no ser que supiera lo de mis "ataques" pero eso era imposible ya que yo no había hablado sobre ese asunto con él, aún. El problema era que, si no conseguía algún hechizo que funcionara para solucionar mi problema, tendría que recurrir a las pociones y el mejor maestro en pociones que conocía era mí padrino, pero para conseguir que me preparara un remedio tendría que saber primero que era lo que me sucedía y no estaba dispuesto aún a con nadie mis sentimientos por Potter, y menos con Severus "Odio a Potter" Snape.  
  
Esa semana empecé a recobrar la confianza en mi mismo, mi antigua personalidad volvía a emerger gracias al incidente con mis compañeros, como si nada hubiese aprendido durante ese ínterin.  
  
Lamentablemente, en cuanto sentí que ya había vuelto a ser yo mismo, todo se volvió borroso, y recaí con mayor violencia. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan arrogante... tal vez los hados se hubiesen apiadado de mí, pero al parecer mi orgullo les ofendía y mi segunda caída fue peor. Gracias a dios nadie se había dado cuenta de mi regreso a la "normalidad" por lo que cuando recaí sólo pensaron que mi locura se había intensificado. Y el culpable de eso no fue nada menos que mi ángel torturador.  
  
Estaba por terminar el primer mes de tortura y si continuaba como esa semana, él último lapso pasaría sin mayores desgracias, pero como ya era común en mi desventurada vida nada salió como yo había planeado.  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-  
  
Notas de la autora: Pronto... POV harry. Preguntas ¿cómo creen que es la personalidad de Harry? Yo creo que debe ser muy meloso y melodramático, pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes para poder escribir ese capitulo.  
  
¿Quieren capítulos más fuertes o no?  
  
Si quieren capítulos más largos por favor coméntemelo para así poder remediarlo, así también como cualquier error por mi parte para poder enmendar mis faltas.  
  
Por favor envíenme sus inquietudes y mensajes que son muy importantes para el trascurso de este fic recuerden que los lectores son los que forma el fic ( por lo menos en mi opinión.)  
  
^ ^  
( ° , ° ) En un momento de total bloqueo me puse a... hacer nada en especial y logre hacer esta lechucita,  
que ____,,,_,,,__ para mi asombro salió muy linda,  
modestia aparte,  
Por favor dejen sus r/r. 


	6. 05 Suferundus Amori Incantate

Ver Disclaimer en el Prologo.  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Suferundus Amori Incantate  
  
Pensamientos entre **  
  
Pasaba los días encerrado en la biblioteca buscando e incluso llegue a introducirme en la sección prohibida pero no encontré una cura para mi problema, aunque había encontrado una gran cantidad de hechizos de dudosa utilidad, basta como ejemplo un hechizo (del que no daré el nombre para evitar su uso indiscriminado) que hace que cuando el "hechizado" piensa algo malo de otra persona se hincha completamente hasta reventar para luego volver a aparecer. La duración de este hechizo es de 3 semanas y no tiene contra-hechizo.  
  
**Ideal para Pansy** Fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo leí.  
  
un estúpido hechizo para que la víctima se de cuenta de sus sentimientos y los revele para vivir para siempre con su amor, algo así como ¿Suferundus Amori Incantate?, que era extremadamente estúpido y complicado.  
  
**Sí, como no!**¿Quién seria tan majadero como para dejarse encantar con ese estúpido hechizo?, Había que ser muy lerdo, además, para no darse cuenta de que se estaba bajo esa maldición, si los síntomas eran tan obvios.  
  
Aún peor ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para tomarse tantas molestias en un hechizo tan complicado?. Se tiene que odiar demasiado a una persona para tomarse tantas molestias, no importa cuan terribles los efectos. Y este era bastante escalofriante, si la mitad de lo que decía el viejo libro donde lo encontré era cierto, aunque según decía en sus paginas amarillentas todo terminaba en un final feliz tan pronto como el afectado confesaba su amor al objeto de su afecto.  
  
**Que románticamente patético**  
  
¿De que servía encantar a una persona para que sufra si sabes que podría terminar bien parado? Es decir podría terminar bien parado siempre y cuando confesara su amor, porque de no hacerlo sufriría la maldición por el resto de su vida. Era una buena maldición porque condenar a una vida de penurias a tu enemigo sería una buena venganza pero no sabiendo que a la vez podrías estar haciendo de su vida un lecho de rosas.  
  
Para mi satisfacción en esa sección también tropecé con mi venganza contra Pansy, había decidido que para Crabbe y Goyle lo mejor seria una poción que los obligara a hacer alguna estupidez, quería que quedaran en total ridículo y también quería que supieran quien los había burlado, para Blayse ya se me ocurriría algo, tendría que ser un ataque múltiple que no tuvieran tiempo de alertarse los unos a los otros.  
  
En cuanto a la poción invariablemente podía recurrir a mi padrino quien consentiría en dejarme utilizar su laboratorio exclusivo para elaborar las pociones que me dieran la gana. Lamentablemente mí mayor preocupación aún estaba sin resolver y al parecer tendría que combinar mi tiempo en la biblioteca escudriñando entre los libros en busca de una solución y preparar toda mi venganza. Sin darme cuenta ya había pasado la primera semana del segundo mes y el tiempo se estaba acabando, por un lado no sabía cuanto podría soportar de este martirio y por el otro, bueno, la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor frío pero yo nunca fui muy dado a la paciencia ni las artes culinarias. Debía actuar cuanto antes y de la manera más sorpresiva posible.  
  
Ese día en la biblioteca había sido particularmente pesado. Había encontrado la poción perfecta para Crabbe y Goyle, era una poción que te hacía decir todo lo contrario a lo que pensabas y lo mejor de todo era que el que lo decía y con lo tarados que era esos dos no se darían cuenta lo que les estaba sucediendo, hasta mucho tiempo después, solo faltaba Blayse.  
  
-Pronto mi honor quedará reparado.- me dije a mi mismo y me prepare para irme a almorzar, esta sería otra de esas noches sin cena en mi afán de evitar un encuentro con el cabeza rajada. Mientras salía hice una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo a la sangre sucia, nos saludábamos desde escasos días atrás, al parecer tendría que resignarme a su presencia en la biblioteca. Lo peor era que ella, como yo, elegía los lugares más apartados y solitarios de la biblioteca para trabajar en paz. Aunque ahora me daba cuenta de que la muchacha no estaba allí para espiarme no podía confiar en ella, primero por mi conducta hacía ella años anteriores, nadie podría perdonar tan fácil, y segundo porque ¿Quien puede confiar en alguien que estudia más de dos horas por día?  
  
Llegue al Gran Salón y me senté en la mesa de mi casa lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada como para no tener que soportar las miradas de mis compañeros cuando empezaran a llegar para el almuerzo. Estaba a mitad de mi porción de pastel de riñón cuando llego Potter  
  
**¿qué hace aquí tan temprano?** Pensé, pero no pude hacer mucho más ya que pocos segundos más tarde me encontraba en uno de mis trance. Enseguida algo más fuerte que estos me hizo salir del limbo en el que me encontraba ,  
  
**¿Acaso estaba ese pobretón pelirrojo abrazando a MI Potter?** Los celos me ponían furioso y solo quería que ese muchacho soltara a mi Potter.  
  
-Diosssssssss, SUELTA A MI POTTER!!!!!!!- aullé muy disgustado antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho y echar a correr hacía mi habitación y encerrarme en ella a sentirme miserable. Había gritado frente a toda la escuela, bueno no toda porque era temprano pero estaban presentes todos los profesores, y un tropel de alumnos, había tirado por la ventana la poca de dignidad que me quedaba, con lo rápido que volaban los chismes en la escuela ya todos estarían enterados de lo que había hecho.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!- grité para descargarme pero de nada sirvió ya que por dentro me sentía fatal, estaba en medio de mi auto-tortura cuando una lechuza entro a mi cuarto trayendo consigo una carta, el remitente era mi padre.  
  
-¿Cómo demonios se entero tan rápido?- me pregunte a mí mismo pero no tenía respuesta. Y abrí la carta para leer.  
  
Hijo mío:  
  
¿Qué te esta sucediendo? ¿Tienes problemas?. Me he enterado que has estado haciendo el tonto desde que empezó el año escolar. No creo que deba decirte que el orgullo Malfoy esta por encima de todo y que tú como mi heredero debes cuidarlo con tu vida. ¿Se ha comprendido? De no ser así atente a las consecuencias.  
  
Hazme orgulloso  
  
Tú Padre.  
  
PD: deja de hacer el tonto y compórtate como debes.  
  
-A si que aún no esta informado- dije para mi mismo  
  
**Estoy muerto** pensé inmediatamente después.  
  
Como haría para solucionar esto, estaba en tremendo aprieto, mi padre se pondría furioso cuando se enterase de lo sucedido y no había nada que pudiera hacer yo para evitar la tormenta que se me acercaba, mi padre me había dicho una vez que "lo primero es la apariencia" y yo claramente estaba rompiendo con el lema. Tener un hijo loco, homosexual declarado en el pabellón de psiquiatría de San Mungo no era nada prestigioso.  
  
Todos esas frases vinieron a mi mente así como los momentos en que me lo dijo. Me había dicho muchas otras que venían a mi mete para mortificarme.  
  
"Siempre debes buscar el prestigio para tu familia" me dijo muy orgulloso el primer día de Septiembre cuando me dejó para subirme por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts con mi uniforme nuevo y mis útiles escolares sin estrenar, estaba terriblemente nervioso pero ahí estaba mi padre para decirme que todo estaría bien, que él estaba conmigo. Ese fue un momento muy feliz para mí porque sabía que mi padre estaba claramente orgulloso de mí.  
  
"Ahora que eres el único heredero de la familia tienes que mantener nuestro nombre en alto" recordé lo que me dijo escasos momentos después de que le dijeran a mi papá que mamá había perdido al bebé y que ya no podría tener niños. Fue un momento muy triste y aunque en ese momento no entendí muy bien porque ya no tendría ese hermanito me dio lástima que hubiéramos remodelado todo un cuarto para él. En ese momento sólo tenía seis años y a esa edad los niños no comprenden muchas cosas.  
  
Otra vez me dijo "Siempre es mejor ser temido u odiado a que te tengan lástima y ser desprestigiado". Esa frase me la dijo después de que se hubiera peleado con el padre de Weasley, aunque en ese momento no lo conocía ya que solo tenía nueve años había escuchado hablar de ellos y sentí mucha lastima por esos niños que no tenían dinero para comprar juguetes ni nada. A sus padres realmente parecía no importarles, dado que esa vez mi padre le había ofrecido un "buen" lugar junto a él y este lo rechazo de muy mala manera. Desde ese momento los Weasley fueron para los Malfoy unos seres pobres de los que solo se debían tener lástima.  
  
**Tal vez mi padre le había ofrecido un lugar "un poco sucio"** ¿pero eso no era mejor que dejar a sus hijos en la pobreza? ¿No era acaso mejor vivir bien con las manos un poco sucias a vivir en la pobreza y sin dignidad pero con la conciencia limpia? Eso jamás lo comprendí y puede que no llegue a hacerlo.  
  
Ese recuerdo me llevo a cuando me escribió "Si no supo apreciarte como un Malfoy y el excelente muchacho que eres es mejor que lo olvides como posible amigo. Recuerda que siempre estarás por encima de ellos, tienes una situación privilegiada que debes mantener, hazte respetar" en contestación a mi noticia de que me había rechazado para irse con el idiota de Weasley.  
  
Intente seguir sus consejos, lo juro, pero ahora había tirado todo por la borda y ya nada podía hacer para arreglarlo. Lo peor no era que se pusiera furioso, me castigara o me quitara la mensualidad, no, lo peor era que lo había decepcionado y odiaba hacer eso.  
  
Por un momento sentí ganas de llorar. Hacia años que no las sentía, las ultimas lagrimas que había soltado habían sido dos años atrás cuando mi padre me escribió para decirme que tendría que ir a casa para las vacaciones de navidad, la abuelita estaba realmente enferma y no pasaría las fiestas con vida.  
  
Lloré cuando dejo de respirar el día anterior a navidad mientras tejía tranquilamente una bufanda para mi Madre y durante la fiesta que seguramente todos pasaban felices yo estaba sepultando a mi amada abuela; se fue a los 110 años y tuvo una vida feliz aunque eso no era ningún consuelo a la hora de su muerte.  
  
Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta me obligaron a volver a la realidad, todo el peso de mis actos cayó sobre mí y me volví a sentir miserable. Volvieron a tocar a mi puerta ahora con más fuerza, pero yo no quería contestar, no deseaba hablar con nadie en ese momento, sólo quería desaparecer de la tierra para siempre. Sin embargo, la persona que tocaba por lo visto no pretendía dejarme en paz y cada vez tocaba con más fuerza. Por fin acabo con mi paciencia y diplomacia y conteste la puerta.  
  
-DÉJENME EN PAZ... ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ES?....PORQUE TIENEN QUE JODERME LA VID... - pero no terminé de insultar a mi visitante ya que con una expresión de total asombro me observaba el director.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Notas de la Autora: hola, lamento mucho no haber contestado sus r/r en el capitulo anterior pero es que, yo no tengo Internet en mi casa y por lo general mi hermana sube los capítulos de camino a la facultad y bueno, ella no podía contestarlos. Y también lamento mucho los retrasos que he tenido con las actualizaciones pero es que estoy dando parciales y bueno no tengo mucho tiempo aunque trato lograrlos. Lo siento mucho Vanesa.  
  
Pregunta ¿Quién creen ustedes que es el amor frustrado de S. Snape?  
  
Ahora a contestar sus r/r:  
  
RINOA_Syl: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y me agradaría mucho que me lo pasaras, gracias por tu mensaje. Esta semana me uniré a tu cliqué, gracias por la invitación, en cuanto a lo de los capítulos trataré de subirles el tono a medida que la obsesión se vuelva un poco más "caliente".  
  
Lanthir: Pues bien, puedo decir que he leído muchos de tus ff, yo soy la hermana de PaolaWood (¿la recuerdas?) Y bueno ella me había comentado que eras una buena escritora y me paso tus ffs sobre ESDLA y por lo de tu fic Un Giro Insospechado pues es muy bueno, ya lo había empezado a leer y pronto, cuando vaya a algún cyber (la facultad no me deja tiempo), te dejare un r/r. Lo que sucede es que yo bajo los fic para leer durante la semana por eso cuando leo un fic suelo escribir los r/r cuando voy a actualizar. Me alegra que te guste mi fic y pronto se sabrá todo sobre Severus. (Lanthir, estoy arreglando hobbitsyelfos.cjb.net pronto reabrirá, gracias por tus fics. Paola)  
  
Skgirlfan: Pues bien en este capitulo Draco lee de un libro en lo que consiste el hechizo y Severus cuando lo esta hechizando aclara que Draco no va ha pasarla muy bien que digamos. Entonces, tiene dos opciones darse cuenta de quien es su amor verdadero y confesarlo o sufrir el hechizo por el resto de su vida. ¿Pero que sucederá durante el año escolar? Ni yo lo sé, pero puedo asegurarte que no va a ser agradable, por lo menos para Draco. Un adelanto bueno en los próximos capítulos Hermione tendrá mucho protagonismo.  
  
Amazona Verde: Muchas gracias por todo, y bien no te preocupes que mientras la facultad me dé tiempo tratare de continuar el fic y seguir actualizando lo más seguido posible.  
  
Fatima_Gochi: Pues bien un POV es el punto de vista de un personaje, que puede ser o no la verdad de la situación, es como dije su punto de vista frente un acontecimiento, otro personaje lo puede ver de una manera totalmente distinta, por ejemplo Ron vería todo este embrollo muy entretenido y narraría todo como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, por que no le sucede a él, si no su punto de vista sería totalmente distinto. ¿Se entiende?  
  
usagi-hk: Te diré que la verdad no me gustó como quedo el capitulo de la entrevista entre ambos (enseguida de leerlo por segunda ves me pareció que estaba muy en el aire) y que después quería cambiarlo pero ya lo había subido, así que para arreglarlo y detallar más sobre lo que se hablo en la misma voy ha hacer un flash back para narrarlo mejor en algún capitulo próximo.  
  
Arel M: Mi idea es escribir unos capítulos con los POVs de Severus que sean parte de un futuro fic sobre él pero por el momento solo son planes hasta que me dé la inspiración y me decida a escribir sobre su vida. Y créeme, no sos la única que piensa que Harry es un poco... como decirlo sin herir susceptibilidades... histérico.0_~  
  
Vicky-Kaede: (¿viene de Rukawa?) Escribí un POV de Harry pero me resulto feo y quiero arreglarlo antes de subirlo. Harry me salió súper meloso y bastante estúpido, no me proponía eso, por supuesto, parece que no debo escribir más con sueño ;-). Supongo que vendrá el de Severus antes que el suyo, ya que es más fácil escribir un capitulo de la nada que arreglar uno ya escrito, (por lo menos para mí) pero la verdad no se como poner la personalidad de Harry. Si quieres y me dices tu opinión me ayudarías mucho.  
  
Kathy: Gracias por la sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta. En cuanto al "amor prohibido" de Severus... bueno, sólo puedo decir que estas en el buen camino.  
  
Malaki: Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero no defraudarl@s.  
  
Eyes: Lamento que no coincidas con mi interpretación de la personalidad de Draco. Al fin y al cabo que son los fanfics sino interpretaciones y deseos de los fans, no? 


	7. Extra: El Comienzo De Una Guerra

Lectora beta: PaolaWood  
  
Esté capitulo es un fic corto que había escrito hace mucho y que ahora decidí utilizar para explicar la relación entre S. Snape y los Merodeadores en ese momento. Por supuesto lo adapté para que sirva para este capitulo y abarca todo el Flash back.  
  
El Comienzo De Una Guerra.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley miraron de reojo por cuarta vez a su profesor de Pociones, habían arruinado su poción dos veces ya y no habían perdido ningún punto o recibido un grito. Los de Ravenclaw, con quienes compartían las clases de pociones, habían comenzado a cuchichear entre ellos y unos pocos estúpidos charlaban despreocupadamente burlándose abiertamente del profesor que estaba en ese momento mirando una mancha en la pared como si esa le estuviera haciendo gestos obscenos.  
  
Tenía su mirada perdida, el seño fruncido y un mohín de descontento. Por momentos respiraba profundamente y hojeaba unos trabajos que le habían entregado, tachaba algunos, anulaba otros, pero nuevamente volvía a observar la mancha de la pared.  
  
FLASH BLACK SEVERUS SNAPE  
  
[Los cuatro jóvenes miraban por la ventana muy concentrados en lo que desde la perspectiva de los espías era para uno el bosque prohibido, para otro el lago y para los dos últimos e inseparables el campo de quidditch. Sin embargo si hubieran prestado más atención, o si simplemente no hubieran sospechado que estaba planeando un malévolo plan para que Gryffindor perdiera la copa de las casas, se habrían dado cuenta que Severus Snape simplemente estaba viendo una mosca que chocaba contra el vidrio para poder salir del salón sin poder evitar pensar que el también se chocaría contra un vidrio para poder salir de esa tediosa clase de Historia de la Magia.  
  
-Para las personas de la antigüedad -empezó el profesor a modo de breve introducción- Egipto era la mismísima madre de la magia. Encontraron en el misterioso país del Nilo un sistema mágico mucho más desarrollado que cualquier otro en su conocimiento nativo, y el culto de los muertos, con el que la religión egipcia estaba fuertemente vinculada. Si se omiten los materiales de los papiros mágicos, los relatos que tenemos de la magia egipcia nos son prácticamente inútiles, de modo que es mejor derivar nuestros datos que la conciernen de las fuentes nativas originales si queremos llegar a una correcta comprensión de la hechicería egipcia.  
  
Snape sintió la mirada de alguien en su nuca y se dio vuelta para enfrentar al fisgón y se encontró no con una mirada sino con cuatro. Tres de las cuales se dieron vuelta inmediatamente en lo que para él era una actitud muy infantil, considerando que ya habían sido descubiertos, pero una de ellas mantuvo su mirada fija en él incitándolo a comenzar una de sus ya comunes batallas de miradas.  
  
"Bueno -pensó- si quiere guerra la tendrá" y se preparo para no pestañar o correr la vista de la cara de Sirius Black. Era simplemente una cuestión de honor; el muchacho, junto con su inseparable grupo de amiguitos, estaba empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas.  
  
Desde que aquel primer día en Hogwarts lo habían elegido como enemigo número uno de los merodeadores, un titulo que él que no había buscado y que definitivamente no había pedido. Como si él no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que buscar estúpidas formas de que los "niños" perdieran sus preciadas copas; por supuesto que quería que Slytherin ganara las copas y nada le gustaría más que verlos castigados, humillados y perdiendo la copa de Quidditch... pero la idea de estar todo el tiempo y a toda hora buscando formas molestar a este grupito incontrolable le resultaba insoportable. Ser él, precisamente, el encargado de que eso suceda era muy fastidioso porque si ellos ganaban lo miraban con un aire de autosuficiencia insoportable y cuando hacían algo que ellos sabían merecía un castigo y los profesores simplemente los ignoraban (cosa que pasaba muy a menudo) ellos lo miraban como diciendo "adelante di algo" o como esperando que él se levantara y pusiera el grito en el cielo para que los castigaran.  
  
**Me gustaría que se olvidaran de mí así yo podría concentrarme en mis cosas. ** Pensaba a menudo Severus.  
  
Se concentró en los ojos de Black, en esto de la guerra de miradas era un as, nadie superaba sus miradas de odio, indiferencia, burla, etc. y desde que el grupito de Potter lo había elegido como su enemigo declarado las pudo practicar muy seguido, especialmente las de odio e indiferencia que eran las que utilizaba más seguido. La mirada de odio cuando los descubría siguiéndolo o mirándolo como en esta ocasión e indiferencia cuando buscaban que se enfadara o se quejara por las injusticias que hacían los profesores al no castigarlos.  
  
En este caso sin embargo utilizó una expresión de burla para sacar a Black de sus casillas más rápido, podía contar con las manos las veces que Black (o cualquiera) le había ganado en el juego de las miradas. Simplemente podría matar a Potter y a su grupito (y no le faltaban ganas) en ese mismo lugar frente a todos esos testigos y mirar a la cara al mismísimo ministro de la magia y proclamar su inocencia sin titubear. Simplemente era un arte.  
  
Ganó cuando el profesor les llamó la atención y Black aunque no quería dio vuelta la cara para enfrentar la furia, según Black o el cansancio mezclado con un poco de rabia del profesor Binns, según Severus, quien se enorgullecía de poder leer la cara de las personas.  
  
Nada que no se pudiera arreglar contestando bien un par de preguntas sorpresas como las que seguramente haría a continuación. Por suerte Severus había adelantado la clase de ese día leyendo lo que estaba en los libros de texto y sabría contestar las preguntas bastante bien cosa que seguramente no se podría decir de Black o de sus amiguitos que estaban muy interesados en ver quien ganaba la guerra de miradas razón por la cuál se enfadó el profesor.  
  
-¡Muy bien! Gracias a sus compañeros de la ultima fila habrá lección oral- dijo el profesor esperando la obvia reacción de sus alumnos. Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Severus Snape, ese chico le ponía los pelos de punta con su mirada penetrante.  
  
Todos los alumnos de Gryffindors y Slytherin se quejaron menos Snape, mientras que los merodeadores bajaban la cabeza en forma de sumisión, él miró directamente a los ojos del profesor y esperó la pregunta para contestarla.  
  
-Señores -dijo el profesor- ilústrenme con sus conocimientos sobre la antigüedad de la magia Egipcia. ¿Que es el espiritismo?. ¿Cuándo se llegó al concepto de alma?. El sueño y sus conclusiones.  
  
Se hizo un silencio en la clase esperando que el profesor empezara a quitarle puntos a las casas por no prestar atención. Sin levantar la mano y sin esperar que el profesor eligiera a alguien para contestar Severus dijo:  
  
-Como toda magia, la egipcia tiene un origen prehistórico. Así como las tribus salvajes de hoy emplea la magia sin comprenderla del todo de igual modo las utilizaba el salvaje de el tiempo de... la era... la Era de la Piedra egipcia. No cabe duda que era consciente también del lado espiritista de la magia... mmm... ha si el animismo es la madre del espiritismo. Se llego al concepto de alma en un periodo relativamente temprano en la historia del hombre. Le intrigaba el fenómeno del sueño ¿dónde iba el hombre durante las horas de sopor?....mmm... El hombre paleolítico miraba dormir a su hermano, quien le parecía muerto, por lo menos a la percepción a las realidades de la vida. Algo parecía habérsele perdido a la persona dormida; eeeeehhh... el elemento real, vital, vivificante le había abandonado temporalmente a su cuerpo. Concebido a esto se tienen dos entidades separadas, cuerpo y alma, con apariencias parecidas, porque el alma en el mundo de los sueños realizaba funciones idénticas a aquellas que realizaba el cuerpo en el mundo corpóreo. - Termino su monologo enfadado consigo mismo por sus tantas equivocaciones y sus trabas pero orgullosos de haber podido contestar la pregunta y dejar a profesor con esa cara de estúpido pensando si ponerle puntos a Slytherin por tan acertada respuesta o si sacarle puntos por la anterior interrupción.  
  
-Muy bien cinco puntos para Slytherin por la respuesta correcta.  
  
Todos los Slytherin explotaron en aplausos ante la inesperada respuesta correcta de su compañero. Y desde el sector de la pandilla de Potter se podía oír unas voces burlonas:  
  
-Ay! Sí, se tragó el libro... seguramente le gusta tragarse otras cosas... ja ja ja- dijo Potter. Severus Snape nombró en ese momento a los merodeadores sus enemigos numero uno, ya no aguantaría más insultos de esos niños.  
  
-Ahora esta pregunta es para los cuatro muchachos de la ultima fila a la derecha. Expliquen la situación del espíritu errante.  
  
Ahora era turno de los merodeadores de contestar. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía ni idea de lo que era un espíritu errante o por que erraba, salvo por Remus Lupin quien, al igual que Severus había leído la noche anterior la lección y afortunadamente pudo contestar, aunque sin el tinte de superioridad de Snape.  
  
El muchacho era muy tímido y no le gustaba llamar la atención pero dada la situación no podía dejar que su casa perdiera puntos y menos frente al obvio desafío que había propuesto el Slytherin con su mirada. El desafío estaba hecho y él no pensaba rechazarlo. Remus levantó la mano tímidamente y cuando el profesor inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación comenzó  
  
-mmm... eeeehhhh... Los antiguos buscaban una respuesta para su pregunta ¿adonde iban las almas de los hombres después de la muerte? Sus cuerpos se descomponían así que era razonable suponer que iban en busca de otras formas corpóreas... ehhhhh... No consiguiendo entrar en el cuerpo de un recién nacido, los antiguos pensaban... mmmm que se instalarían en un árbol, una roca o cualquier objeto natural que resultaba apropiado... el...el salvaje?, Asustado, podía oír voces posiblemente pidiendo y exigiendo esos alimentos y el refugio que no pudieron obtener en su condición corpórea, entonces según el hombre primitivo, ehhhhhhhh... toda la naturaleza estaba viva, siendo esto no menos verdad para el egipcio primitivo que para los demás. Pero la vida de cazador había convertido al hombre prehistórico en uno astuto e ingenioso, y... pronto se le ocurriría que quizás podría sacarle provecho a los espíritus errantes y sin dueño que sabía que le rodeaban.  
  
El profesor se quedó atónito, o estaban prestando atención o estos muchachos ya habían estudiado el tema ¿No estaban jugando cuando los vio? O solo estaban haciendo el trabajo en grupo?.  
  
-Muy bien entonces cinco puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Entonces fue la oportunidad de explotar en aplausos para Gryffindor. James Potter y Peter Pettigrew le daban palmeadas en la espalda a Lupin mientras que Black lo proclamaba como héroe de la casa y le dirigía miradas significativas a Severus, quien por primera vez desde que estos muchachos lo molestaban no se limitó a enviarle una mirada de simple odio o de total indiferencia.  
  
La sangre le hervía por dentro al no poder comprender como esos chicos se las arreglaban para salir siempre bien parados, su rostro era una mascara de odio mezclada con sorpresa, nunca supuso que ese muchacho Lupin no se metería en sus estúpidas bromas, siempre había ignorado los actos de sus compañeros.  
  
Ya era suficiente, nunca, ni cuando lo culparon injustamente de volcar una poción neurasténica, que dejó a toda la clase al borde de la histeria, cuando habían sido ellos ni cuando lo callaban a él o a otros Slytheryns cuando los que estaban hablando eran ellos, o cuando se cometía alguna otra injusticia le había importado. Pero esta vez le habían ganado en su propio juego y eso era imperdonable. A partir de ahora él era el frente Slytherin y los merodeadores el enemigo y su misión es buscar, encontrar, destruir.  
  
Ya no era un juego de niños.  
  
Era la guerra.]]  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
-Hee. Profesor Snape.- le despertó una chica de Ravenclaw para avisarle que la clase había terminado, esperando el permiso para retirase.  
  
-¡Que!- pregunto un muy enojado Severus Snape, estaba recordando sus primeros roces con él... todo había empezado de la peor manera y de la misma manera había terminado pero nadie podría negar que mientras estuvieron juntos la habían pasado bien, habían sido felices aunque solo fueran por unos pocos meses. Irónicamente esos meses podían ser catalogados como algunos de los peores de su vida, pero no había salida, el amor es un arma de doble filo y eso Severus lo sabía muy bien. Ya no había vuelta atrás para ellos dos.  
  
-Quince puntos menos para Ravenclaw- dijo el profesor muy enfadado por haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos. -Y 20 menos para Gryffindor- dijo luego.  
  
George quiso quejarse pero Fred muy inteligentemente lo detuvo, el profesor estaba muy enfadado, no valía la pena provocarle y perder otros tantos puntos y ambos se retiraron mirando de mala manera a la muchacha quien en ese momento estaba excusándose con sus amigos.  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Bueno aquí esta el POV de Severus, si pensaban que les iba a decir de una quien era su amor estaban muy equivocadas, Para ESO tendrán que esperar un poco. Aunque aclaro que pronto vendrá el otro, no desesperen, lamento dejarlas con la espina pero así son las cosas, Sevy es muy escrupuloso y me esta costando un poco convencerlo de contar su historia  
  
Arel M: No esta entre mis planes hacerle la vida fácil a Draco es más tengo muchas ganas de ver como actuaría si fuera rechazado ¿a quien recurriría de ser rechazado? Y sobre todas las cosas ¿es Harry su verdadero amor o solo es una obsesión con su hermoso cuerpo?.  
  
Renialt: Voy a tratar de continuar a este ritmo, pero el parcial de Anatomía me esta pisando los talones así que no se si voy a poder seguir subiendo un capitulo por día.  
  
Ifal: muchas gracias por todo, aquí esta este cap. Espero que también te guste.  
  
Fatima Gochi: bueno a tu pedido aquí esta el POV de Sevy, espero que te guste también, lo de Draco y Harry ya se viene pero antes tienen que suceder ciertas cosas. 


	8. 06 Código Pichón

Disclaimer en el Prologo y Pensamientos entre **  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Código "Pichón".  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy jamás me hubiese esperado ese vocabulario de usted!!!- dijo, obviamente sorprendido por mi anterior trato. Yo esperaba que estuviera enfadado pero su voz era más bien preocupada, miré al suelo vencido, cosa que el viejo tomo como sumisión.  
  
-Por favor acompáñeme a la dirección, creo que debemos conversar- dijo esta vez con voz amable pero que a mí me sonó a sentencia.  
  
- Señor Malfoy ¿ me oyó? Por favor acompáñeme.- dijo, esta vez visiblemente preocupado, así que tomé mi capa y me dispuse a seguirlo, para eludir más inconvenientes.  
  
El hombre marchaba delante de mí, pero de vez en cuando se daba vuelta y me sonreía, como dándome a entender que todo estaría bien, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación que en realidad sentía. Caminamos por los pasillos y a pesar de que nadie se atrevía a burlarse de mí estando escoltado por el director nada evitaba que me señalaran, cuchichearan y se rieran por lo bajo cuando me veían.  
  
El breve trayecto desde mis habitaciones hasta el despacho del director fue un martirio, pero no podía quejarme, yo mismo había cometido esa payasada, y aunque me doliera, no podía evitar pensar que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Al diablo con mis venganzas, aunque nadie podría culparme por jugarles un chasco a cada uno, se lo habían ganado con creces. Llegamos frente a la gárgola y el director pronuncio la contraseña.  
  
-Chocolate Bariloche-  
  
**¿Qué diablos es Bariloche?** pensé, pero no tuve tiempo para sacar conclusiones porque el viejo me hizo pasar a su despacho y me invito a sentarme. Pero antes de que pudiese castigarme por mi comportamiento surgió la cabeza de mi padrino en la chimenea.  
  
-Profesor debo hablar con usted- dijo apresurado y luego me miro dándose cuenta que había interrumpido al director.  
  
-Oh Severus ¿No puede esperar? Debo hablar primero con el joven Malfoy- dijo el viejo como esperando que la conversación terminara allí mismo.  
  
-Ummm, Profesor, creí que habíamos decidido no entrometernos... ehh, ya sabe "dejar que las aves vuelen con libertad"- dijo mi padrino de modo misterioso mientras yo trataba de descifrar la frase.  
  
-No, Severus, TÚ dijiste que deberíamos "dejar volar las aves" yo dije que "son demasiado pichones para salir del nido aún"- dijo ahora el viejo continuando con la clave mientras yo me mareaba con las miles de traducciones que tendría el mensaje.  
  
-Sí, pero, ya sabe que "el cazador esta en el bosque", estoy seguro que no quieres que "el pichón termine siendo la cena de los internos de San Mungo"- dijo el otro en un arrebato de furia.  
  
-¡Severus todo esto es tu culpa!- Dijo un muy enojado Dumbledore mientras golpeaba con la mano en su escritorio - yo te aconsejo que busques un remedio para "el pichón" antes de que "desplume al palomo que lo arrojo del nido" ¿entiendes?- dijo el viejo esta vez de manera lenta y muy calmado pero con tintes de amenaza en su voz -creo que dejé bien claro que no estaba de acuerdo conque "el cazador entre en el bosque" ni conque "los pichones se encuentren" creí que habías comprendido que no quiero que "los pichones salgan del nido antes de tiempo" ¿Has comprendido?- dijo el viejo muy enojado con mi padrino, estaba seguro que el viejo no se acordaba que yo estaba allí.  
  
¿De que estarían hablando? ¿Quiénes eran los pichones?, ¿Cuál era bosque? ¿Y que peligro era el que les acechaba?. Estas preguntas y miles más se amontonaban en mi mente pero ninguna tenía contestación. Después de unos minutos en silencio finalmente mi padrino le contesto al viejo.  
  
-Mire Profesor esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás. O deja que las cosas que tienen que suceder sucedan o será el culpable de las desgracias del "pichón"- ésta última palabra la dijo con ironía dando a entender que él se lavaba las manos de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. El viejo lo miró y luego de unos minutos le contesto.  
  
-Oh Severus, ya veo, pero compréndeme también a mí por que no solo esta en juego el futuro de "tu pichón" sino también el del mío- Dijo el viejo esta vez con claras señales de haber sido derrotado  
  
-Bien, no me entrometeré- dijo el viejo y mi padrino dio claras señales de regocijo ante las palabras del viejo -mientras no sea necesario- aclaró luego y mi padrino estaba a punto de protestar cuando fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.  
  
-Bueno Severus, será mejor que terminemos esta charla después- dijo el viejo y mi padrino claramente contrariado desapareció de la chimenea. -Oh, por favor vuelva dentro de media hora- dijo el viejo a quien fuera que estuviera golpeando la puerta. Luego me miro y apareció dos tasas de té y una gran variedad de dulces y tortas.  
  
-Ehh... ¿Que fue todo eso?- me atreví a preguntar y el viejo me miró y luego sonriendo me dijo.  
  
-Oh nada, nada, sólo un asunto sobre unos pichones de...Augurey(*) que están en el bosque prohibido y que... ehhh fueron abandonados por sus padre y... que... bueno Severus y yo estamos criando.- termino el viejo su obvia mentira y yo solo lo miré con escepticismo. Cuando me disponía a ponerlo en evidencia me interrumpió - Pero bueno, sírvase un trozos de pastel he observado que últimamente no ha comido mucho ¿sucede algo? ¿Tiene una dieta especial? Puedo arreglar que los elfos domésticos le preparen algo diferente...- dijo el viejo pero yo sólo le dije que no tenía nada y que últimamente no había tenido mucho apetito.  
  
Me volvió a invitar a tomar mí té aunque él sólo bebió de su taza un sorbo y luego tomó unos dulces y empezó a comer. Para mi desesperación no dijo nada. Estuvo así comiendo varios minutos en los que yo no toque mi taza o los dulces.  
  
De repente dejo su taza en el escritorio, me miró a los ojos y entrecruzo los dedos.  
  
-No comprendo que le ha estado sucediendo este último mes- empezó con seguridad pero daba la impresión que todo ese período que había estado en silencio había estado cavilando estas palabras.  
  
-Pero realmente quiero hacerlo y para ello necesito que me cuente lo que le esta pasando-  
  
**Si claro y pasar otra tarde de tormentos y martirios como con madame Ponfrey** lo miré a los ojos pero no dije nada así que decidió proseguir.  
  
-Su padrino cree que es solo una etapa...- dijo esto de forma extraña y me confundió un poco.  
  
-¿Una etapa? ¿A que se refiere?- expuse mi duda antes de recordar con quién estaba hablando y volví a callar odiándome por dentro por esa horrible manía de expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba. Me miró un poco aliviado, seguramente, de que le hablara, debió haber tomado mi mutismo como signo de timidez o resentimiento.  
  
-Bueno el profesor Snape cree que usted, bueno que tal vez sienta algo especial por el señor Potter... y yo personalmente, no creo que esto sea... -  
  
-¿Algo especial cómo qué?- pregunté sin escuchar realmente como terminaba la oración, esta vez realmente quería saber que tenía en la mente el viejo sobre lo que sentía yo por Potter.  
  
¿Había mi padrino hablado con madame Ponfrey?, ¿Le había contado ésta todo lo que le había dicho?  
  
¿Creería el viejo que yo sentía algo por su protegido? Y si así era ¿Consentiría que sucediera algo con él?, ¿Sucedería algo con él?, En caso dé que así fuera ¿Me aceptarían sus amigos y sus parientes Muggles al saber que provengo de una familia de Mortífagos?, Y si me rechazaba ¿Utilizaría mis sentimientos para vengarse de mí?.  
  
Todas estas preguntas daban vuelta por mi mente, y no muchas tenían respuestas en ese momento. Estaba reflexionado en esto cuando escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta y pedía permiso. Era una voz femenina muy familiar  
  
**¡Mierda!! No puede ser ella**  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
(*) ver "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos"  
  
Rinoa_Syl: Gracias, en todo caso el asunto de la pertenencia de Harry tendrías que discutirlo con Draco, que aparentemente es muy celoso, así que cuidado, no quisiera perder una lectora por un maleficio. XDD  
  
Akhasa: Espero que te gusten estos capítulos, Remus??? Te parece??? Bueno veremos pronto quien es el "amor prohibido" de Snivelus (Sirius me obligó a ponerlo :P). Gracias por tu r.  
  
Fatima Gochi: Gracias a tu review se me ocurrió hacer la conversación del Pichón, espero que te haya gustado. 


	9. 07 Draco Malfoy Y La Sangre Impura

Capítulo 7  
  
Draco Malfoy Y La Sangre Impura.  
  
-Uff!!- Suspire ruidosamente y miré directamente a los ojos al director con un aire reprobatorio, lo último que deseaba era estar más tiempo con aquella muchacha, por dios ya estaba hasta las amígdalas de su presencia en la biblioteca.  
  
-Señorita Granger, la llamé para charlar sobre un asunto con usted. Tome asiento por favor y sírvase unos dulces- dijo el viejo dirigiéndose a la sangre sucia, mientras le servía una taza de té.  
  
-Uff!!- volví a suspirar para dar a conocer mi descontento, una cosa era ese saludo que intercambiábamos en la biblioteca, que no era más que una señal de tregua nacida del tiempo que compartíamos en la biblioteca pero de ahí a pasar tiempo con ella, con ESA, era otra cosa.  
  
**Aunque de estar con Potter tendría que soportarla** Me sorprendí pensando eso y para mi mayor sorpresa me encontré tragándome mi orgullo y tratando de no incomodarla, mi nuevo plan, aunque recién puesto en marcha, era tratar de acercarme a Potter a través de la sangre sucia. Talvez ella me podría ayudar a descubrir si el cabeza rajada era mi verdadero amor.  
  
**¿Verdadero amor? ¡Que cursi!!!** Pensé, pero me había salido del alma.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Puedo preguntarle para que me ha llamado?- dijo la muchacha un poco cohibida por la presencia del viejo y muy nerviosa por la mía.  
  
-Por supuesto- exclamo el viejo a "su Gryffindor" - verá Señorita Granger la llame para ofrecerle un trabajo extracurricular- le dijo a una sorprendida sangre sucia,  
  
** seguramente esta pensando en el tiempo que perdería de pasar en su venerada biblioteca** pensé para mí.  
  
La muchacha no contesto nada parecía estar meditándolo.  
  
-Se trata de un trabajo de tutelas y por supuesto esto no tendría que afectar en lo absoluto en su rendimiento escolar ya que se trata de pasar tiempo con un alumno y enseñarle a estudiar, es una buena oportunidad para aprender enseñando- dijo el viejo a la muy sorprendida pero halagada muchacha quién seguramente no se daba cuenta de a quién tendría que tutelar.  
  
Yo, por supuesto, ya me había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba el viejo, y dado mi nuevo plan no tuve ninguna objeción lo que debió sorprender al viejo quien seguramente esperaba que pusiese el grito en el cielo.  
  
-¿Qué le parece?- terminó el viejo.  
  
-Ehhh... sería un honor hacer este trabajo, pero sí en algún momento llegase interferir en mis estudios yo...- no pudo terminar la frase porque el director la interrumpió antes de poder terminarla.  
  
-Por supuesto que si interfiriese con su rendimiento escolar se suspendería todo el proyecto pero, por favor, por el momento pienso que lo mejor seria que usted y el señor Malfoy- al escuchar mi nombre la joven palideció pero no se animó a quejarse.  
  
Yo agradecía por dentro las locas ocurrencias del viejo, gracias a él, ¿Quién sabe que pretendía con esto?, tenía una forma de aclarar lo que sentía por Potter,  
  
**ahora tengo una forma de acercarme a él y conquistarle ¿de donde salió eso?... MIERDA** Esto se estaba poniendo feo no me imaginaba conviviendo con Potter como una pareja, he dicho no me imaginaba más bien soñaba con eso pero hasta ese momento solo era sueños que jamás podrían hacerse realidad y sin embargo en ese momento había una luz en la oscuridad que hacía que mis planes cambiaran por completo.  
  
Mientras tantos él continuaba explicando lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer.  
  
-Arreglen desde hoy el horario para pasar juntos todo el tiempo posible. Y me gustaría, de ser posible, que el señor Malfoy almuerce con usted y sus amigos en la mesa Gryffindor de hoy en adelante.-  
  
Esto último no me gustó mucho, no por perseguir a Potter tenía que dejar de ser un Slytherin y así se lo dije al director quien pareció muy desilusionado pero finalmente lo acepto. La Sangre Sucia parecía tan aliviada como yo.  
  
También le dije al viejo que no era necesario que pasara tanto tiempo con la chica, pero él se negó rotundamente, aparentemente quería que me tuviera bien controlado y ella como buena alumna ejemplar que era no se me despegaría ni a sol ni a sombra si el Director se lo pedía.  
  
¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que trataba de vengarme los muchachos? ¿O el maldito vejete lo hacia solo por fastidiar? No importaba cual fuera el motivo, no tenía escapatoría, por lo menos por el momento, ni forma de vengarme, pero eso no impediría que planeara lo que les haría, ya encontraría momento de eso, estaba seguro.  
  
Después de este encuentro el Director dijo que nos reuniéramos para organizar nuestro horario. Quería que pasáramos todo el tiempo posible juntos, para que estudiara más tiempo, me dijo a mí, para que no estuviera tanto tiempo solo, porque eso no era bueno para ningún "niño", le susurro al oído a la muchacha, pero eso no evito que yo lo oyera.  
  
Luego de eso arreglamos que nos encontraríamos al día siguiente en la biblioteca y el director me despacho a mi primero porque tendía que hablar con la sangre sucia sobre su horario escolar **si claro** pensé, tenían que hablar de mí y lo miré con una mirada que daba a conocer que deseaba quedarme pero me despacho igual.  
  
Cuando salí me dirigí hacia mi sala común, pero no me sentía con ánimos de encontrarme con mis compañeros, el día había sido extenuante y di media vuelta para ir hacía las cocinas a buscar algo de comer. En el camino escuche una voces familiares, **pero sí es el trío fantástico** pensé, y me arrimé a escuchar, realmente quería saber que pensaban ellos sobre el plan de Dumbledore.  
  
Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta un lugar desde donde no me pudieran ver ni oír y a la vez me permitiera espiarlos sin distraerme con la constitución anatómica de Potter.  
  
-¿¿¿QUE??? Es que acaso el director perdió la cordura, como puede pensar siquiera dejarte sola con Malfoy- exclamo muy exaltado el Weasley - NO! ¿Me escuchas? No, jamás permitiré que eso suceda no con ese... ese... - pero no termino la frase.  
  
-Creo, Ron, que esa es una decisión de Hermione y te he dicho más de mil veces que no insultes a Malfoy a sus espaldas- dijo un Potter bastante mosqueado, al parecer ya habían hablado del tema con su amigo quien se limitó a suspirar y a mirar a su amiga irritado.  
  
-Gracias Harry, pero yo no requiero de la representación de abogados. Yo tomo mis decisiones, y creo además que no fue una mala decisión, Malfoy me parece un muchacho muy maduro y no creo... -  
  
-Muy maduro sí, la vez pasada lo vi caerse de un árbol- termino el pelirrojo muy risueño, a decir verdad a mí me hubiese causado gracia de no ser yo a quien se dirigían los ataques.  
  
-Hay Ron ya madura quieres- le dijo la muchacha y al parecer iba a empezar una típica pelea de parejas, pero Potter la detuvo con su gracioso comentario.  
  
-Si, Ron, ve ya y lánzate de un árbol- dijo mi hermoso Gryffindor, lo que hizo que el trío estallara en carcajadas.  
  
-Bueno... pero... Hermione- volvió a empezar el muchacho -¿Acaso vas a confiar de él? Seguro que se trae algo entre manos con Harry, ahora es contigo, no ves que seguramente esta trabajando para su padre. No, espera Harry... déjame terminar- dijo al ver como el muchacho del enmarañado cabello negro lo iba a interrumpir- tal vez, como dice Harry, él no este trabajando para quien-tu-sabes, porque su comportamiento señala que ni él sabe lo que hace, pero Hermione, no te das cuenta que podría estar controlado por su padre o por mismísimo innombrable - dijo el muchacho y para mi pesar tal vez tenía razón, yo sabía que mi padre nada tenía que ver con esto pero y si el Lord Oscuro estaba tras esto, nadie me decía que no me estaba manejando con magia negra.  
  
-¡Ay por Dios Ron!, ¿Acaso que crees que el Profesor Dumbledore nos pondría en peligro?- dijo Potter de manera tranquilizadora, y pareció funcionar con los Gryffindors pero no para mí ¿qué podría hacer el viejo contra un plan de Voldemort?  
  
Sólo una persona había evitado sus planes y ese era mi Potter, aparte de que ya la mitad de los Slytheryns estaban próximos a convertirse en mortífagos y muchos de los del ultimo año ya presumían de lucir la marca tenebrosa.  
  
¿Qué podría hacer el viejo contra Voldemort si no podía impedir que sus propios alumnos se unieran a sus filas frente a sus propias narices?, Aparte, en mi basta experiencia, el viejo jamás había movido un solo dedo para evitar que ningún Slytherin lo hiciera, tal vez pensara que ya todos estábamos perdidos, no como mi padrino que día a día luchaba para que esto no sucediera y la mitad de los alumnos que no estaban en vías de convertirse en mortífagos era porque él NOS había convencido.  
  
Pero para mi sorpresa ninguno dijo nada en contra de eso y muy tranquilos continuaron conversando, finalmente lograron convencer al pelirrojo de que yo no era un gran peligro, pero que sin embargo tendrían mucho cuidado al estar cerca de mí, y mientras hablaban me enteré de cosas que no tenían mucha importancia, como que marca de escoba preferían, cómo seria el próximo partido de Quidditch, o, un dato que termino grabándose en mi mente, que a Potter le gustaban las cervezas de manteca y el chocolate en general, cosa que averigüe mientras discutían sobre marcas de golosinas,  
  
**Buen dato para nuestra primera cita** Pensé pero luego me reprendí faltaba mucho para eso, si es que legaba a suceder.  
  
Finalmente los tres decidieron que si la sangre sucia iba a pasar tanto tiempo conmigo tendría que hacer de eso algo útil y tendría que averiguar que me traía entre manos con Potter, aunque por las burlas que le hacían a Potter era obvio que a se daban cuenta de mi predilección por el muchacho, o más bien por su anatomía. Pero, bueno, hasta ellos admitían que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Potter, cosa que lo hacia sonrojar, pero que sin embargo, el muchacho no refutaba ni se ofendía.  
  
Después decidieron ir a su sala común y organizarse, ya que como la sangre sucia estaría conmigo casi todo el tiempo no podrían hablar mucho en mi presencia, lo que quería decir que ellos estarían con nosotros, ESTARÍA CON POTTER **OH mierda, mierda, mierda** ¿Que podría hacer entonces? Sería un gran fastidio comportarme como un idiota frente a él. Luego de una breve conversación entre ellos, me enteré lo que le dijo Dumbledore a la Granger en su despacho después de que yo me fui.  
  
El viejo pretendía que la muchacha continuase su vida normal, con migo a la rastra, literalmente, como me había visto tan "solito" había pensado que la compañía de esos tres me haría mucho bien, y tal vez, me enderezaría y por otro lado me ayudaría a comprender mis sentimientos por Potter, **bueno el vejete tiene algo en la cabeza** pensé, su plan me parecía bueno, no por la parte de estar "solito", ni por lo de "enderezarme" si no por que me daba la gran oportunidad de conocer de cerca a Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
N/A: Bueno, mañana voy a subir el próximo capitulo, que se llama Sueños Húmedos, que trata sobre las fantasías de nuestro Draco y como el nombre lo indica es bastante gráfico. De todas formas no es necesario que lo lean para comprender la historia. 


	10. 08 Sueños Hùmedos

Capitulo 8  
  
Este capítulo contiene escenas slash de sexo explícito, si te molesta por favor salta al próximo capitulo si no sigue adelante y deja tu r/r.  
  
Sueños Húmedos.  
  
**wow que día más extraño** había acabado con lo poco de que me quedaba de popularidad, había hecho el ridículo frente al chico que me gustaba y había manifestado mis celos con su mejor amigo  
  
**eso amigos, solo son amigos** trataba de convencerme a mí mismo, había presenciado la conversación más ridícula e inverosímil del universo entre dos adultos,  
  
**criando Augureys(*) en el bosque prohibido, si claro como no** nadie podría creerles semejante estupidez, pero claro, el tema de la sangre sucia me había distraído y ya no pude averiguar más sobre la cuestión.  
  
Pero por supuesto como me solía pasar nada podía hacer para enderezar la situación, es decir, ya había aprobado la idea frente al viejo y ya había arreglado una entrevista con la sangre sucia en la biblioteca para el día siguiente, no quedaba más por hacer más que ir con la corriente.  
  
Entre tanto pensaba esto el sueño me iba venciendo y decidí ir a la cama. Me desvestí y me metí en la cama, deseaba pasar una noche tranquila, era obvio que el día siguiente sería muy complicado.  
  
De repente, un ruido me despertó del sueño, alguien se estaba moviendo en las sombras de mi cuarto. Intenté alcanzar mi varita que yacía en la mesa de luz junto a mi cama pero en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de algo increíble: Estaba atado a la cabecera de mi cama.  
  
No podía mover mis brazos, intenté gritar pero fue en vano alguien me había amordazado. Un terror frío mezclado con una sensación que no pude reconocer en un principio me invadió. ¿Quién estaba en mi habitación? ¿Por qué me habían atado a mi cama?  
  
-Así que has estado mirándome, ¿No es cierto? Piensas que te pertenezco, ¿verdad?  
  
**¿Potter???!!!**  
  
-Tch, tch, tch. Has sido un niño muy malo, Malfoy- dijo mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza.  
  
Mis ojos crecieron el doble de su tamaño, y para que hablar de otras partes de mi cuerpo, allí estaba Potter con su túnica de Quidditch color escarlata y oro a medio abrochar dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso, de su cabello húmedo caían tentadoras gotas que viajaban por su cuello y hombros, deslizándose por su pecho hasta perderse en la cintura de sus pantalones. La lujuria brillaba en sus profundos ojos verdes y no pude evitar el escalofrío de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo.  
  
-¿Me estabas esperando?- Dijo avanzando hacía mí con una gracia casi felina. -Bueno, no te preocupes, no vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo más.- y sin previo aviso recorrió su mano mi pierna desnuda.  
  
**¿Desnuda?** ¿Desde cuando duermo desnudo en este helado castillo? Algo no estaba bien pero en es mismo momento un movimiento junto a mi cama me hizo olvidar todas mis preguntas y sospechas.  
  
Potter se estaba quitando la túnica lenta y deliberadamente. Y casi pude sentir como sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo para detenerse en los míos con un resplandor entre burlón y tentador. La túnica calló al piso seguido de sus pantalones, no traía nada debajo, y el resplandor de su piel fue, por un momento, demasiado para mí.  
  
Cerré los ojos como para saborear la vista de su cuerpo y sentí su peso hundir el colchón a mi lado. Volví a abrirlos y los que vi casi detuvo mi corazón. Potter tenía una pierna a cada lado de las mías y sentado sobre mis rodillas se humedecía los labios mirando con una extraña codicia mi excitada entrepierna.  
  
Gemí en mi mordaza como rogando y me habría odiado por ello si Potter no hubiera elegido ese momento para descender sobre mi miembro y ponérselo completamente en la boca moviéndose lentamente, casi soltándome por completo para volver a llenar su boca conmigo.  
  
No pude evitar empujar dentro de su boca con mis caderas y aparentemente eso no fue muy bien recibido por mi torturador.  
  
-Tranquilo... acá mando yo...no lo olvides...Draco- Y arrastró mi nombre con tal lascivia que volví a gemir como un animal herido.  
  
Potter reanudó su ataque a mi cuerpo, ésta vez lamiendo y dando pequeños mordisquitos en mi estomago, ascendiendo a hasta mi pecho y dando especial atención a mis pezones.  
  
Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y mi cuerpo se rebeló en contra de mi dominio. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío, era tan real y a la vez tan imposible, pero en ese momento mi mente se había tomado vacaciones, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el cuerpo de mi enemigo.  
  
-Si pudieras verte ahora, Malfoy, tan hermoso y pálido, tan mío.- Susurró el buscador en mi oído recorriendo con sus manos mi torso desnudo y dando pequeños besos en mi mejilla para luego desatar mi mordaza, no sin antes recordarme:  
  
-No te olvides quien manda aquí. No quiero oír una palabra, ¿Está bien?  
  
Asentí casi sin pensar en lo que me había dicho, sólo quería sentir sus labios en los míos. Y Potter no me defraudó, sin aviso su boca tomó la mía, su lengua me invadió sin pedir permiso. Sus manos tomaron mis piernas y las levantaron hasta mi pecho y pude sentir su calor cerca de mi entrada.  
  
Mire a sus ojos y por primera vez vi algo más que deseo en ellos mientras me decía...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Arriba Malfoy, pedazo de haragán!!!!!!!-  
  
**¿Que????**  
  
Desperté de repente de mi fantasía, ¿Quien diablos se atrevía a molestarme cuando estaba en lo mejor de mi sueño?  
  
-Despierta tienes que ir a clase- dijo mi espejo, **Maldito aparto** tuve ganas de arrojarme desde un precipicio, era el mejor sueño que había tenido en años.  
  
Me desquite con el aparato del infierno lanzándole un zapato que lo quebró en mil pedazos, suspire y me senté en la cama cuando sentí algo mojado entre mis piernas. **Oh no!** Pensé.  
  
-Mierda!!!!!!!- dije mientras me levantaba para limpiar con un hechizo el blancuzco y espeso liquido.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
(*) ver "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos"  
  
Este capítulo fue creado, en parte, por la mente pérfida y lujuriosa de mi hermana PaolaWood. (KRWPA PaolaWood)  
  
Ay dios mío, no sabía cuan difícil era escribir un Lemmon hasta que tuve que hacerlo, por suerte me ayudo mi hermana así que gracias Paola por tu ayuda!.  
  
Próximo capitulo POV de Harry y muy pronto el de Snape.  
  
Respuestas a R/Rs.  
  
Vicky-Kaede  
  
Oh Hana también es mi personaje favorito, bueno por lo de Harry. me has leído la mente yo también creo que actuaría al estilo Black. Él también se burlaría si le sucediera algo así, en mi opinión Harry tiene una gran influencia suya, por lo que en un primer momento actuaría de esa manera, pero después ¿quién se podría resistir a Draco? Aunque también es atrayente averiguar que ocurriría si rechazan a Draco o no?.  
  
Renialt_shirou  
  
Por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, espero que la facultad me permita seguir a este ritmo pero por nada del mundo lo voy a abandonar.  
  
Akhasa  
  
Bueno trato que Dumbledore sea lo más imparcial posible, pero es obvio que tiene cierta predilección por su Gryffindor y que hará lo imposible por que todo salga bien, por lo menos para Harry.  
  
RINOA_Syl  
  
Bueno me alegra mucho que continúes leyendo mi fic y bueno este capitulo podría haber sido más fuerte pero es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo y tuvo que ayudarme mi hermana, pero ya esta escrito el próximo "sueño" de Draco totalmente por mí.  
  
Fatima Gochi Gracias por tu R/R sobre lo de Dumbi bueno los mismo que para Akhasa.  
  
Selene snape bueno el POV de Harry viene para el capitulo que viene y sobre el amor de Snape bueno. sigue así estas en el camino correcto, falta poco para que sepan quien es. 


	11. EXTRA POV de Harry Potter MIRADAS QUE CA...

Extra POV de Harry Potter.  
  
Antes de seguir con este capítulo debo avisarles que están leyendo un AU  
(universo alternativo) y estamos aprox. en el 5 año de Harry y Draco en Hogwarts (no quiero arruinarle el libro 5 a nadie así que no voy a contar  
las diferencias)  
  
MIRADAS QUE CAUSAN PÁNICO  
  
Harry Potter's POV.  
  
**Por que diablos me mira de esa extraña manera** pensé con recelo al ver por primera vez esa extraña mirada de desolación y melancolía en el rostro de Malfoy. Pero finalmente me acostumbré a la idea, no es que fuera fácil, es sólo que después de la milésima vez, uno termina por hacerse a la idea.  
  
Al principio pensé que sólo trataba de molestarme pero entonces ¿Valía la pena perder toda la popularidad sólo por molestarme?. No, Malfoy no era así, haría cualquier cosa menos desprestigiar su nombre y eso es lo que hacía comportándose como un perfecto idiota.  
  
Algo raro estaba pasando, aunque más que raro era imposible, desde que habían empezado la clases Malfoy se estaba conduciendo de una manera muy extraña.  
  
En un principio me pareció entre gracioso y aterrador, gracioso porque Malfoy estaba haciendo el tonto mirándome de esa manera y aterrador por que MALFOY ME ESTABA MIRANDO no importaba como, el sólo hecho de ser observado por Malfoy era signo seguro de que alguna desgracia se avecinaba, y si a esto se le suma una dulce expresión de tristeza y melancolía... era una idea que causaba escalofríos.  
  
Por mi mente cruzaban miles de locas ideas, llegué a pensar que Voldemort estaría tras las acciones de Malfoy, pero deseché la idea, algo me decía que no era así, que tal vez solo tendría que acercarme a él y tratar de hablarle.  
  
Por supuesto esas ideas fueron despejadas inmediatamente de mi cabeza, pero sin embargo una sombra de ellas continuaba allí cada vez que junto con Ron y Hermione nos burlábamos de él. ¿Cómo evitar reírse de nuestro Némesis?  
  
Él nos había hecho sufrir de muchas maneras, y ya era hora de la revancha. El cambio fue divertido durante un tiempo pero sin embargo la sombra de su triste mirada me perseguía y me decía que debía hacer algo para evitar que continué avergonzándose.  
  
Un día le conté a mi padrino lo que sucedía en la escuela, en su opinión y debo confesar que compartía su punto de vista, debía aprovechar el momento y hacerle pagar todas las que me debía. Sin embargo jamás llegue a burlarme de él en su cara, que me sentía fatal cada vez que veía como los demás lo hacían sufrir.  
  
Poco a poco esa sombra fue tomando fuerza hasta que llegué a sentirme una basura por burlarme de él y empecé a poner excusas por su comportamiento y aunque me doliera admitirlo en un primer momento comencé a defenderle.  
  
Según Sirius, yo era demasiado noble para pensar mal de alguien  
  
**Sí, como no** pensé cuando leí su mensaje yo bien sabía que la nobleza no tenía nada que ver con lo que me empujaba a defender a Malfoy, según Ron era demasiado estúpido para hacerlo, **Eso es más cercano a la realidad** no pude evitar pensar cuando lo dijo, él se negaba a que yo defendiera a Malfoy después de lo que nos había hecho, pero en fin era preferible esta justificación a las ideas retorcidas de Hermione.  
  
Según Hermione él estaba tratando de seducirme **¿A mí?**.  
  
Mi primera reacción cuando escuche la teoría de Hermione fue reír con ganas pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que algo se traía conmigo y que no era sólo por molestarme, como había pensando en un principio cuando me ponía nervioso con esa insistente mirada. Era obvio que él no estaba pasando un buen momento.  
  
El pobre muchacho estaba perdiendo gradualmente toda la popularidad y reputación que se había ganado durante estos años y era obvio que no era nada agradable, es decir para que llegara al punto de inspirarme compasión tenía que estar pasando algo grave.  
  
Y algo estaba pasando porque no podía pasar más de dos minutos juntos en una sala que ya sentía la insistente mirada en mi espalda o, para mi horror, justo en mi cara, y todavía no sé por que me resultaba imposible mantener su mirada por lo que terminaba huyendo como un cobarde.  
  
No es que tuviera miedo de él, nada más alejado de la realidad, sino que ver esa mirada de sufrimiento, que me pedía a gritos que le consolara, no era nada agradable y por supuesto yo jamás me acercaría a Malfoy a consolarle, no después de lo que nos hizo a mí, Ron y Hermione. No es fácil perdonar tanto tiempo de burlas y maldades, aunque yo me sintiera inclinado a hacerlo.  
  
Malfoy se pasaba las clases mirándome distraído lo que provocaba desastres, llegando a competir con Neville para alumno más torpe en clase, lo que me asombraba casi tanto como sus miradas; él siempre había sido un alumno muy aplicado y sus buenas notas ahora iban en picada, con la posible excepción de Pociones. Aunque hubiese provocado más explosiones que Neville y yo juntos y quemado sus pociones más de una vez Snape siempre se aseguraba de darle la mejor nota.  
  
Siempre me pregunté porque el Profesor Snape había tomado a Malfoy como su pequeño discípulo, pero nunca obtuve más respuesta que la innata disposición del profesor de Pociones hacía las cosas perversas, y Malfoy era perverso en todo sentido, menos cuando tenía en su rostro esa mirada melancólica y afligida con la me solía observar.  
  
Muy a mi pesar los encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes y por supuesto los demás se dieron cuenta de las miradas que me dirigía el Slytherin, y empezaron a burlarse abiertamente de él, al principio fueron sólo los de Gryffindor vengándose de las veces que él mismo se había burlado de ellos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la situación se hacia más evidente las otras casa se sumaron a hacer de la vida de Malfoy una burla general, y hasta los de su misma casa se unieron abandonándolo a su suerte.  
  
No pude evitar sentir simpatía por él en ese momento, yo bien recordaba la vez que me había distanciado de Ron en cuarto año por un súbito arranque de celos, y no podía evitar pensar en como se sentiría así de sólo el muchacho.  
  
Muchas veces había escuchado a Ron y Hermione burlase de él pero yo no podía consentir que lo hicieran, el pobre estaba sólo y no tenía nadie para ayudarle a defenderse, no era justo que hablaran de él a sus espaldas.  
  
Por otro lado, ellos tenían la forma de descargarse de los años de burlas que habían recibido de él, y a decir verdad se lo merecía, yo lo sabía tan bien como cualquiera, pero no podía evitar sentir que esa actitud no era a correcta.  
  
Poco a poco mi forma de ver al rubio fue cambiando y empezaron a florecer sentimientos desconocidos hasta ese momento para mí. Descubrí que lo que sentía por el no era simple compasión, algo más me movía a defenderle frente a todo aquel se burlara de él frente a mí.  
  
Empecé con Ron y Hermione, reprendiéndolos cada vez que se burlaban de él, que no eran pocas, hasta que finalmente comprendieron que el muchacho de alguna manera me importaba y, aunque fue un duro golpe para Ron y Hermione que no comprendieron en un principio como podía llegar a pensar en defender a alguien tan "perro", como habría dicho Ron, terminaron por aceptarlo.  
  
Había decidido que tenía que hablar con Malfoy sobre lo que le ocurría, principalmente para indagar sobre lo que sentía por él, por que me estaba volviendo loco el no saber que era lo que pasaba por mi mente y mi corazón.  
  
Pero algo sucedió con él ese día y la profesora McGonnagal lo envió a la enfermería. A partir de ese momento él simplemente desapareció, sólo podía verle en algunas clases que compartíamos y por supuesto esos no eran buenos lugares para comenzar una charla tan importante con un montón de oídos preparados para escuchar. No lo veía en las comidas ni en los pasillos y si por casualidad me lo encontraba él huía.  
  
Luego Hermione me dijo que lo veía todos los días en la biblioteca buscando quien sabe que cosa entre viejos libros,  
  
**¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?** fue lo primero que pensé y luego me di cuenta que Hermione y Ron aún se resistían a mi atracción por Malfoy, que era en lo que se había convertido ese sentimiento indefinido, y que yo con un poco de recelo le comente a mis amigos.  
  
Fue así como supe, a través de Ron (descendiente de una larga estirpe de magos de sangre pura), que en el mundo mágico no tendría ningún problema con mi súbita inclinación hacía el sexo masculino, como si el hecho de que fuera Malfoy no resultara lo suficientemente traumático.  
  
Pero Hermione era otra cosa, ella aún conservaba los prejuicios Muggles contra la homosexualidad pero para bien o para mal se y se tragó sus prejuicios y aceptó mi condición sin más problemas que una fuerte charla y una semana sin hablarnos en la que se encerró en la biblioteca y fue así como se enteró de la presencia de Malfoy allí.  
  
Pero más difícil que vencer los prejuicios de Hermione fue vencer los míos propios ya que crecí en una familia conservadora al extremo, donde los homosexuales eran casi tan malos como los magos, pero finalmente logre comprender mi inclinación hacia Malfoy.  
  
Esa mirada me cautivaba y quería con toda mi alma sacarle ese tinte melancólico y triste y reemplazarlo por una sincera sonrisa, y sacar al joven de esa horrible soledad.  
  
Pero no sólo era esa mirada lo que me llamaba la atención, por supuesto que no, Draco tenía un hermoso cuerpo y había que ser idiota para no notarlo, era obvio que las practicas de Quidditch habían hecho maravillas en su anatomía.  
  
El tiempo pasó y ese valor Gryffindor del que tanto nos jactamos apareció, quería ir hacía él y hablar, quería decirle que ya no estaría sólo, que yo estaría con él para acompañarlo, que yo le daría esa alegría que necesitaba, pero algo me lo impedía, algo me decía que era él quien debía dar el primer paso; aunque fuera obvio que Ninguno de los dos había reunido el valor necesario para hacerlo. ¿Qué sucedería si me rechazaba?.  
  
Pero la respuesta a mis plegarias llegó cuando el Profesor Dumbledore le encargó a Hermione ayudar a Malfoy a mejorar en sus clases  
  
**¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí?** Pensé estúpidamente celoso de mi amiga. No podía dejar de pensar que hubiera sido una genial manera de acercarme a él. Tal vez Hermione podría ayudarme con eso.  
  
Esa noche me fui a acostar muy aliviado, después de acordar que por "el bien de Hermione" estaríamos con ella cuando se encontrará con Malfoy, ahora tenía una excusa para acercarme a él, lo único que me faltaba era un indicio suyo que me indicara que él quería que yo me acercara.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Notas de la Autora: Pregunta: ¿Qué quieren leer en el próximo capítulo un POV de Sevvy u otro sueño de Draco?  
  
Rta. De Reviews:  
  
Arel M: Ya te estaba extrañando!!!, Me alegra que te hayan gustados los últimos capítulos. Voy a tratar de seguir actualizando a la misma velocidad y con la misma calidad, todo depende de la facultad.  
  
Akhasa: Le sucede lo que a todos, no es cierto? Siempre que estamos en lo mejor de algo llega un gran... oportuno y nos arruina la fiesta. Y en cuanto a los problemas del pobre Draco, bueno, basta con decir que el año aún no termina. Gracias por tu R.  
  
Ifamalfoy: Tienes razón Draco ES irresistible, pero para que negarlo Harry es bastante obtuso y los dos van a seguir sufriendo un poco más. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Tomoe: Sí, Poe me encanta. ¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito? Estoy trabajando en el ff de Severus, pero no lo esperen demasiado pronto. Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar un r.  
  
RINOA_Syl: Aquí tienes el POV de Harry y el de Snape ya está escrito y esperando el momento oportuno. Gracias por lo de buena escritora, realmente me da mucho placer escribir y recibir sus críticas. (El lemmon es bastante complicado para escribir, pero con suerte y un poco de inspiración ;) el próximo será un poco más largo). 


	12. 09 Antiguas y nuevas amistades

Capitulo 09  
  
Antiguas y nuevas amistades.  
  
-Malditos sueños húmedos- dije en voz baja y me prepare para empezar mi día.  
  
Me vestí rápidamente, casi sin darme cuenta de lo que me ponía, tomé el primer par de pantalones que se me cruzó, sin darle importancia al hecho de que me quedaran mas apretados de lo normal, me puse una camisa azul y una túnica negra de la escuela que dejé sin cerrar por completo.  
  
Salí de mi cuarto para ir a desayunar, ya no perdería comidas tratando de huir de Potter, por más que pasara vergüenzas quedándome observándolo no podía afectarme más, había tocado fondo y ya no me importaba que pensaran los demás.  
  
Lo único que me importaba era estar lo suficientemente cerca de Potter como para averiguar que era lo que me ocurría, era el ultimo sábado de octubre y por lo tanto eso quería decir salida a Hogsmeade. No me sentía con ánimos de salir, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, seguramente la sangre sucia querría salir y tenía que pasar el día con ella.  
  
Salí de mí cuarto y me dirigí hacía la biblioteca me senté en una mesa alejado de la gente a esperar que apareciera la sangre sucia.  
  
-Espero que tenga un poco de tacto y no venga con... – empecé a decir pero una voz me interrumpió. **Oh no** no tenía ganas de golpear a nadie esa mañana, necesitaba de todo mi control para intentar estar cerca de Potter sin demasiados contratiempos.  
  
-¿Que no venga con quien? ¿Estas esperando a alguien?- empezó Blayse sentándose a mí lado y mirándome evaluadoramente Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás de él pero enseguida se colocaron detrás de mí como cuando estaban de mi lado. Enseguida mí mente empezó a sospechar, ¿qué se traerían entre manos?.  
  
-¿Qué necesitas Zabini?- pregunté con el tono que solía utilizar para ofender a la gente, sabía bien que algo se traía entre manos y el horno no estaba para bollos.  
  
-Oh Draco, me rompes el corazón, ¿Acaso piensas que sólo te buscaría para pedirte algo?, no, Draco los amigos estamos para hablar, para compartir, para... – decía mientras me miraba como evaluando mis reacciones ante sus palabras.  
  
-Tu no eres mi amigo, ni ninguno de estos idiotas, así que hazme el favor de sacar tu sucio trasero de aquí- dije para callarlo, el hecho de que se autoproclamara mi amigo encendió una mecha en mí, algo iba a explotar y tenía que contenerme sabía muy bien que eso era lo que estaba buscando, quería que arruinara todo con la sangre sucia.  
  
Pero ¿cómo se había enterado de lo de Granger? ¿Y qué pretendía arruinándolo?. Sin embargo lo siguiente que dijo me saco de mis cavilaciones.  
  
-Si no nos consideras tus amigos- dijo en voz baja y amenazadora -¿por qué Diablos le pediste a tu padre que montara semejante escándalo? Pensé que ya habías dejado de esconder la cabeza bajo la túnica de tu padre cada vez que algo te amenazaba- **¿qué yo que?**  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Que hizo mi padre?- la intriga me estaba matando, ¿Que diablos había hecho mi padre para que estos tres estúpidos estuvieran aquí tanteando el terreno?.  
  
-Mira Draco, primero y principal no te hagas el estúpido o el inocente, sabes bien que nuestros padres dependen totalmente del tuyo, y que si tu "papi" dice que saltemos nosotros tenemos que decir que tan alto.- dijo muy enojado ¿Qué habría hecho mi padre? Aunque empezaba a sospechar.  
  
-Si viniste hasta aquí para decirme que son los lameculos de mi padre, déjame decirte que ya lo sabía, yo que tu no deambularía por el mundo proclamándolo. ¿Sabes? En algunas culturas ser un lameculos no es tomado de muy buena manera, piensan que son unos inútiles que no tienen mayor talento que caminar detrás de su "amo" como perritos falderos.- ese comentario surgió efecto Crabbe y Goyle tronaron sus dedos de forma amenazante Blayse lucia una hermosa expresión de enfado contenido.  
  
Al parecer los habían amenazado para que volvieran a mi lado, pero por más atrayente que me resultaba la idea eso arruinaba todos mis planes, si el viejo me veía con mis antiguos compañeros seguramente no querría que me acercara a sus inocentes Gryffindors.  
  
-Draco- empezó de forma amenazante –dinos ya que quieres que hagamos, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué diablos quieres que hagamos?... y déjate de idioteces- terminó esperando una respuesta mientras Crabbe Y Goyle asentían detrás de mío.  
  
-Creo chicos que no están como para amenazar a nadie, verán lo que quiero por ahora es que... – comencé haciéndome el interesante mientras que mis compañeros me miraban expectantes, podría convencerlos de que no me hablaran pero seguir manejándolos como hasta hace poco pero sabía que el viejo se daría cuenta, tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de esta clase de cosas. Y decidí no arriesgar las cosas, hasta ese momento el mundo me había dado vuelta la cara y no iba a arruinar todo ahora que parecía sonreírme.  
  
-Lo que quiero es que... – volví a decir para desesperarlos – lo que quiero es que... se vayan a lavar las pelotas ¿entendido? Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con tres estúpidos sin la suficiente personalidad como para elegir a sus propios amigos. Verán chicos yo no necesito que mi padre me diga con quien puedo juntarme.- me levanté de donde estaba sentado y me fui a otra mesa en la otra punta de la biblioteca. Los estúpidos se quedaron mirándome y luego se fueron, los miré mientras se iban y tome el libro más cercano para distraerme mientras esperaba a la sangre sucia.  
  
*\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/**\0/*  
  
Notas de la autora: he decidido hacerlas esperar por el próximo sueño de Draco, primero tienen que suceder algunas cosas importantes para la historia.  
  
He tratado de subir los capítulos durante toda la semana pero fanfiction.net no andaba bien así que pido disculpa por le retraso.  
  
Pregunta  
  
nadie pensó que el amor de Snape fuera una mujer? Me sorprende mucho que nadie haya pensado en LiLy, o en alguna otra mujer...  
  
Rtas a R:  
  
Fatima Gochi  
  
Bueno, lo lamento mucho pero Draco debe sufrir... debes tratar de tolerar el sufrimiento del baby.  
  
Ese capitulo en realidad es una auto piratería, por que pertenecía a otro ff en donde realmente estaba enojada con los merodeadores, pero bueno a mi también se me fue el enojo.  
  
Akhasa  
  
Bueno por el momento no podré contestar tu pregunta, el amor de Severus será un misterio por tiempo indeterminado pero van a ir quedando pistas durante los capítulos y si contando los POVs de Severus al final se van a dar cuenta solas sin necesidad del capitulo de aclaración que tengo pensado hacer.  
  
Con Harry trate de que se conservara la personalidad que tiene en los libros, pero hay que admitir que en el 5to el chico se revoluciono, no se si en los próximos capítulos se mantendrá tan así, después de todo sus hormonas estan de fiesta.  
  
Yo también quiero que Severus les de una paliza pero todavía no tengo una buena situación.  
  
Reinalt Shirou  
  
Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic.  
  
Tam Alor  
  
Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, bueno con la personalidad que tiene cada uno seguramente que va a ser un acercamiento bastante tortuoso, pero esperemos que todo les vaya bien. Bueno para saber quien es el amor de Seveus van a tener que esperar un poco, aunque yo se quien es me gustaría saber quien creen que es y quien quieren que sea.  
  
RINOA_Syl  
  
Comprendo perfectamente lo que te paso yo podría haber actualizado hace siglos de no ser por la forma en que esta funcionando. Pero en todo caso que no funcione por mucho tiempo siempre pueden pedirme el capitulo a mi mail con gusto se los daría. Yo no odio a los merodeadores, solo que amo a Severus y tengo una ligera tendencia a menospreciarlos en su favor, pero voy a tratar de ser lo más neutral posible cuando escriba el fic, sin embargo siempre hay que acordarse que es Severus quien esta recordando.  
  
LG  
  
Bueno gracias por leer, y si seguís leyendo te vas a enterar mucho más, espero que te gusten los capítulos siguientes. 


	13. 10 Recuerdos del pasado

CAPÍTULO 10  
  
Recuerdos del pasado.  
  
**¿Por qué es que constantemente tiene que meterse en mis cosas? ¿Es que no se fía de mí?** pensaba muy disgustado con mi padre ¿Cómo podía atreverse a meterse en mis cosas? Era yo y nadie más, quien tenía que elegir mis amigos y él en este asunto no tenía ni voz ni voto.  
  
-¿Es que todos piensan que soy un estúpido sin personalidad?- pregunte a mí mismo.  
  
-No me obligues a contestarte Malfoy- dijo una persona a mi lado.  
  
-¿Y quien diablos te pregunta a ti?- dije mientras me daba vuelta para aporrear a quien fuera que me había contestado para encontrarme frente a frente con un muy risueño Weasley.  
  
-Bueno es que no hay nadie más a aquí... ¿verdad?- dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados- a menos claro, que estés hablando con... las voces en tu mente en ese caso, me disculpo con ustedes... - dijo el pelirrojo tratando de contener la risa.  
  
-Ja ja ja muy gracioso Weasley, pero yo no hablo con las voces de mi cabeza ellas solo me dicen que queme cosas- dije para molestarlo sin embargo Weasley puso una actitud seria. - bueno ¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunte para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, era obvio que se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho ¿realmente creería que escuchaba voces? O solo lo hacía por molestar.  
  
-Bueno viene a avisarte que Hermione quería ir a Hogsmeade hoy para comprar unas plumas nuevas y que "si no es mucha molestia"- esto lo dijo de forma obligada- podrías acompañarnos, si no, pues bueno, que organicen para otro día- dijo un poco ilusionado con la idea- pero Hermione quiere que te recuerde que el profesor Dumbledore quiere que pasen todo el tiempo posible juntos así que... -esto ultimo lo dijo de forma rápida como para que no se ocurra ir con ellos.  
  
-Ummm... bueno... no es que eh... quiera ir con ustedes a Hogsmeade- Dije la verdad por supuesto que no quería estar tan cerca de Potter en tan poco tiempo. Mi plan era tantear terreno con la sangre sucia y luego poco a poco acercarme a Potter, esto era demasiado repentino, pero si desechaba esta ocasión ¿tendría otra oportunidad de acercarme Potter?, tenía que responder rápido, podía ver la impaciencia de Weasley. Pero la respuesta no era nada fácil. -bueno eeh... no es que yo quiera ir pero Dumbledore dijo... -de forma más alterado de lo que quería demostrar.  
  
-Bueno... supongo que... entonces nos encontramos en la puerta a la hora de salida- dijo un poco desilusionado era obvio que no quería que yo vaya con ellos pero estaba resignado, y el hecho de que no me molestara... demasiado era un avance, ahora lo quería ver era como me trataría Potter.  
  
-Bien entonces no vemos- dije mientras me paraba y me iba hacia mi cuarto a buscar dinero. "Nunca salgas sin dinero" me había dicho Narcisa una vez, y cuando llegue a mi cuarto algo hizo que mi mente vagara entre viejas memorias tal vez fuera el hecho de disgustarme por la actuación de mi padre, vague entre recuerdos no muy gratos de cómo me aleje de mi padre.  
  
Narcisa no era mi auténtica madre, aunque yo llegue a quererla como si realmente lo fuera, después volvió a ser una desconocida para mí. Jamás conocí a mi verdadera madre, ella murió cuando tenía dos años, mi padre me crió solo hasta que se caso con Narcisa, cuando tenía ocho años, ellos se querían mucho y aunque en un principio no lo acepte termine por querer tanto a Narcisa como a mi padre.  
  
Pero cuando llegue a tener la familia que siempre había deseado todo se vino abajo, para mi noveno cumpleaños mi padre me dijo que tenía una gran noticia que darme tendría un hermanito o hermanita. Yo por supuesto en ese momento pensé que seria lo mejor que podía pasar.  
  
Cuan equivocado estaba, cuando llegó la niña no sólo acaparo todo el amor de mi nueva mamá sino también el de mí papá, que horror no me dejaban ni mirarla demasiado "no vaya a ser que la lastime jugando" decían ambos, y poco a poco la niña se gano a toda la familia dejándome a mi en un segundo lugar al que no estaba acostumbrado, creo que solo el hecho de que yo fuera el único varón heredero, y por lo tanto el único que puede pasar el apellido hizo que no se olvidaran de mi completamente.  
  
Poco después de entrar a Hogwarts mi padre me envió una lechuza contándome que Narcisa estaba de nuevo embarazada, tuvo otra niña otro "pequeño tesoro de papá" como solía llamarlas yo era por supuesto "el heredero Malfoy", las niñas no fueron registradas en el Ministerio, era demasiado riesgoso debido al "trabajo" de mi padre.  
  
Así que ante todo el mundo y legalmente yo soy el heredero de la familia Malfoy, mi padre piensa que si algo le llegara a suceder yo me haría cargo de ellas Narcisa incluida y les daría su parte de la herencia, y que tomaría las riendas de sus negocios así como su lugar junto a al Dark Lord, jamás le contradije, pero no estaba en mis planes futuros hacerme cargo de las personas que habían alejado a mi padre de mí hasta el punto de llegar a desconocernos totalmente; ni tampoco permitir que el señor oscuro controlara mi vida como lo hacia con mi padre.  
  
Sabia muy bien que yo era una vergüenza para mi padre y que él deseaba mucho más de mí pero nada podía hacer para evitar eso.  
  
No sabía bien que era lo que me había llevado a pensar en eso en ese momento pero me había dejado en un estado de melancolía, deseba hablar con alguien sobre lo que me sucedía, tenía a mi padrino, el siempre había estado orgulloso de mí, siempre había estado para mí cuando lo necesitaba pero algo me decía que no era él con quien debía hablar.  
  
Necesitaba de alguien que me comprendiese sobre lo que me estaba pasando, con ella hubiera podido hablar sobre esto y contarle todo lo que estaba sufriendo, alguien que me consolara pero que no sintiera pena de mí, alguien que deseara solucionar esto con migo, no alguien que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que todo pasaría pronto y que dentro de poco me estaría riendo de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
A mi padre jamás podría contarle lo que me estaba sucediendo; simplemente porque pensaría que era mi culpa que me estaba haciendo el tonto deliberadamente, como si yo quisiera que mi vida fuera más miserable de lo que era.  
  
Antes de empezar este año solía pensar que mi verdadero hogar era Hogwarts junto a mi padrino, donde la gente me respetaba y yo era feliz.  
  
Tenia enemigos ¿quién no?, era bastante bueno en los estudios, eso me había dicho mi padrino muchas veces, la única que me superaba era la sangre sucia Granger, y mi padrino miles de veces me dijo que conocimiento sin talento no servia, uno puede conocer miles de hechizos y hasta ser capaz de invocarlos pero si no se tenia poder interno de nada servia a la hora de demostrar que eres bueno, jugaba bastante bien al Quidditch, no tanto como Potter, pero me esforzaba por mejorar, y por supuesto hacer trampa, no seria un Slytherin si no recurriera a ellas.  
  
Pero ahora todo era diferente, no tenía buenas notas, **Diossss, si sigo así tendré que repetir el curso** pensé aterrado, ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle habían repetido hasta ahora.  
  
Tampoco podía jugar al Quidditch me sacaron del equipo después de perder mi reputación, después de todo todos sabían que solo era el dinero de mi padre lo que me mantenía en el equipo y todos me echaban la culpa a mí de perder ante Potter, nadie quería admitir, yo mismo estaba incluido, que el muchacho tenía talento natural.  
  
Todo mi mundo se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y yo no había hecho nada para impedirlo, eso me hizo sentir miserable.  
  
-Uff- suspire y baje para ir a la biblioteca faltaba una hora para salir. Estaba a medio camino cuando escuche que alguien caminaba detrás de mí.  
  
-¿Piensas ir a Hogsmeade?- dijo una voz grave a mi espalda y me di vuelta con una gran sonrisa en rostro para dar los buenos días a mi padrino.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Siento mucho el retraso pero entre que ff.net funciona como quiere y mi lectora beta que tarda años en leer los capítulos se me amontonaron los días pero les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar al mismo ritmo de antes.  
  
Realmente siento que no se pudiera leer como corresponde el capitulo anterior, no se que paso y pido disculpas, voy a volver a subirlo mañana. Como compensación voy a hacer una doble actualizaciòn.  
  
Respuestas a R:  
  
N!ky_ch@n  
  
Muy pronto va a haber acción entre ellos, pero mientras tanto tendrás que conformarte con los sueños, sobre el amor de Sevy bueno muy pronto se sabrá. Realmente no se que paso con el capitulo 12, use la misma letra de siempre, lo que pasa es que FF.net funciona como quiere.  
  
Rinoa_syl: muchas gracias por todo!  
  
Arel M: bueno faltan unos pocos capítulos para otro sueño húmedo, unos pocos más para el POV de Snape, pero eso si me voy a divertir mucho con los pantalones de Draco. Voy a tratar de seguir actulizando a este ritmo.  
  
GaBrIeLa: Bueno algo así tengo pensado, cuando vuelva a la normalidad, claro si es que vuelve. Sobre Blayse quien te asegura que es malo, tal vez Harry no sea lo que Draco cree y Blayse tome su lugar.  
  
Fatima Gochi: No fue mi culpa lo de los símbolos, cuando lo subí nada más aparecieron y no se fueron, igualmente voy a tratar de solucionarlo, sobre Lucius supongo que cree que Draco va a volver a la normalidad si esta con esos muchachos y bueno la extorsión es su estilo.  
  
Akhasa: Bueno Draco tiene su personalidad y por supuesto no va a dejar que esos muchachos lo intimiden, El verdadero encuentro entre Harry y Draco va a ser pronto. Sobre el espejo bueno el ya le dio su merecido. 


	14. 

Capitulo 13  
  
HOSGMEADE 2  
  
Al salir me encontré con mis "nuevos amigos" hablando entre ellos, cada uno tenía un pequeño paquete, supuse que el de la muchacha seria de alguno de los muchachos, no la había visto comprar nada aún.  
  
Cuándo llegue con ellos se callaron enseguida eso me desanimó un poco ¿estarían hablando de mí? Y las vacilaciones empezaron a surgir en mi mente hasta el momento había pasando un buen día y al parecer todo se iba en picada ¿Querrían que me vaya? ¿Los estaría molestando? Esas preguntas realmente no me importaban pero sí las otras ¿Querría Potter que me vaya? ¿Lo estaría molestado? ¿Estaría fastidiando su día?.  
  
-Este... mientras estabas adentro fui a comprar las plumas que necesitaba.- dijo la sangre sucia sacándome de mis cavilaciones.  
  
-Oh... esta bien por mí- mentí por supuesto que me molestaba, ¿era una indirecta? Realmente me ofendió. Sentí que me estaban diciendo "has tardado mucho, Malfoy, realmente no tenemos todo el día para ti, recuerda que tu estas aquí por lastima". Por supuesto trate que no se dieran cuenta que me sucedía algo pero por las expresiones de sus caras era obvio que mi semblante había cambiado de manera drástica.  
  
-Bien ¿por que no vamos a las tres escobas?- dijo de repente el Weasel, pero yo no me sentía como para ir a ningún lugar, me sentía ahogado, realmente había sido una estúpida idea la de pasar el tiempo con ellos, era obvio que los molestaba, era obvio que Potter no quería saber nada con migo, si hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me había ignorado olímpicamente.  
  
-ehhh... no, veran, yo también tenía que comprar plumas y tinta... y este... adelántese mientras voy a comprarlos... ¿esta bien?- dije y antes de que me contestaran ya me estaba marchando- Sigan adelante no se preocupen chicos yo los alcanzo después- y salí corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, las lagrimas agolpándose en mis ojos, la indiferencia de Potter había golpeado cada fibra de mi ser.  
  
Estaba renalmente enfadado conmigo mismo, con Potter, con el viejo y horrible director, con mi padrino y con mi padre. Caminaba apresurado, golpeando todo lo que se me cruzaba, desde un tarro de basura hasta un desafortunado gato que pasaba por allí y recibió una inesperada patada, contuve las lagrimas como pude estaba llegando hasta el final de la calle comercial cuando di media vuelta y volví lo recorrido, ya un poco más despejado pero con algo en mi garganta que me impedía decir algo sin gritar.  
  
Camine hasta una casa de artículos escolares. Entre y tome unas plumas al azar entre ellas una diminuta pero carísima pluma de Snitch para colección y una pluma de ganso blanca tan barata como inútil, tome varios tinteros también entre ellos uno con tinta que cambiaba de color con cada letra escrita y otro con tinta invisible que solo se hace visible a las dos de la madrugada de los jueves de cada mes. (Nota de la editora: ¿cuánto tiempo dura visible? ¿ Solo es posible divisarla a las dos en punto? Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser leerlo ej. 2:00 PM "Querida Pa...." 2:01 pm, por las dudas aconsejo no escribir mensajes más largos que dos o tres palabras. )  
  
No miraba lo que compraba solo tomaba cosas al azar y las ponía en un canasto que había tomado al entrar. El dependiente me miraba con una expresión de desconfianza pintada en el rostro.  
  
-¡¿Que?! No me voy a robar nada ¿cuando se ha visto a un Malfoy calumniado de tal manera?- grite y volví a mi compra, el dependiente me miro horrorizado al escuchar mi apellido y fingió estar etiquetando unos tarros de tinta mágica, pero continuó mirándome con desconfianza disimuladamente.  
  
Un poco más relajado después de haberme desquitado un poco con el dependiente. Continué comprado cosas que por supuesto no necesitaba ¿cuando iba a utilizar tinta que brilla al ritmo de la música? Pero igual lo puse en la canasta, así como el pergamino encantado que cambiaba tus frases para que rimen y formaran sonetos, y otros que hacía que todas lo que escribieras se diera vuelta de manera que solo lo puedas leer si veías su reflejo en un espejo.  
  
Pero el hecho de comprar cosas me hacía sentir mejor, casi no debía pensar al hacer eso y no pensar en Potter significaba no sufrir y estaba dispuesto a recibir las quejas de mi padre por mi excesivo gasto por estos minutos de paz interior.  
  
Termine mi compra y me dirigí a la caja el dependiente enseguida se paro y miro la enorme pila de cosas que tenia en la canasta.  
  
-¿Cómo piensas pagar todo esto?- pregunto el hombre de mala manera.  
  
-Oh ¿tratando de recuperar un poco de amor propio? Bueno no se moleste ya esta todo en el piso maltratado- dije de manera mordaz, el hombre me miró sorprendido y luego empezó a hacer la cuenta murmurando algo contra los niños malcriados y la lengua de los Slytheryns.  
  
-Bien súmelo a la cuenta de mi padre- dije de manera autoritaria a lo que hombre contesto tomando el libro de cuentas bancarias, hizo la boleta correspondiente y me la entregó para que la firmara. Finalmente me entrego el comprobante de compra, tome las bolsas y me fui de ese lugar.  
  
Mientras volvía, esta vez muy lentamente, pensaba en el estúpido dependiente de la casa de artículos escolares, sería presa segura de los mortífagos, ellos siempre buscaban hombres débiles y cobardes para usar en las misiones, esos eran los que siempre terminaban pudriéndose en Azkaban, hombres sin el suficiente valor estratégico para usar la marca obscura pero que igualmente hacían el trabajo sucio de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Esos eran los mortífagos más peligrosos, ellos tienen una misión especifica: matar o morir y tienen tanto miedo que prefieren la muerte antes que enfrentarse al Lord Oscuro excusándose por una misión fallida, el miedo era lo que los hacia tan peligrosos.  
  
Era horrible pensar en el Señor oscuro por que traía terribles recuerdos, el destino hasta hacia muy poco solo me indicaba un camino y era el de la marca tenebrosa. Y sin más me puse a recordar.  
  
Recordé cuando vi por primera vez la marca oscura en el brazo de mi padre, recordé la primera vez que escuche a alguien decir a mis espaldas agravios y desprecios sobre mi familia por que mi padre era un mortífago, aunque en ese momento no sabía realmente que significaba eso, la primera vez que alguien me desprecio en la calle por ser hijo de mi padre y la primera vez que vi a mi padre haciendo su "trabajo" para el Lord Tenebroso.  
  
Siempre dije que quería seguir los pasos de mi padre, pero jamás fue verdad, realmente quería continuar con los negocios de la familia, y sí quería forma una familia, aunque yo por el contrario amaría a mi hijo y le infundiría una buena educación.  
  
La verdad yo quería ser como mí padrino, él era un buen hombre, un buen padre, y un buen amigo, yo sabía que daría la vida mil veces por mí, pero era pobre, no tanto como los Weasley pero pobre en fin, y yo no quería ser pobre, eso jamás, además estaba con Dumbledore y ese era el bando perdedor por lo menos hasta el momento.  
  
Mi padrino me había dado la opción de elegir mi futuro y aunque no le encanto mí decisión de continuar con el linaje de poder de mi familia, la respeto y pero gracias a él, podía decir que no sería mortífago nunca, y aunque no le había hecho saber mí secreta decisión yo sabía que la conocía.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
RSTA A R:  
  
Mitchy Mitsui: Gracias por todo, espero que este capitulo también te guste este capitulo. Muy pronto va a volver a aparecer Sev con su inconfundible actitud de como_niños_pequeños_en_el_desayuno. Yo también creo que Draco y Harry son perfectos juntos. DRACO Y HARRY FOREVER.  
  
Arel M: Bueno si se va a vengar de sus "amigos" pero para eso falta un poco, yo también creo que no le va esa personalidad, pero por el momento no le queda otra. Quería comentarte que he decidido darle a Blayse un papel más importante en la historia lo vas a ver a partir del capitulo 17 y que pronto vas a ver su POV, lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes.  
  
Paola: También pensé en eso y creo que con suerte lo vas a ver a partir del capitulo 17 en adelante, espero que este capitulo también te guste.  
  
Fatima Gochi: Bueno lo de las copias vas a tener que discutirlo con Sevy y con Draco, creo que después de un par de maldiciones vas a conseguirlo. Gracias por seguir mi fic!. 


	15. 

Capitulo 11  
  
Charlas.  
  
-¿Piensas ir a Hogsmeade?- dijo una voz grave a mi espalda y me di vuelta con una gran sonrisa en rostro para dar los buenos días a mi padrino. - ¿tienes unos minutos para tomar el té? - me pregunto.  
  
-Hola!!! Severus... bueno si... pensaba ir... pero igualmente me sobra el tiempo - dije no sabía bien si decirle que iba a salir con Potter sabiendo bien que el no le soportaba.  
  
Pero algo me decía que confiara en él y después de todo él era muy cercano al director ¿no estaría ya enterado de todo?, y después de todo no iba a decirle lo que sentía por Potter simplemente le diría que iba a salir con él, **no, no con él, con ellos "el trío de oro"**.  
  
-Bueno entonces vamos a mi despacho, tengo algo para ti- dijo y le seguí hasta una puertas más allá del salón de Pociones que correspondía al deposito de la clase, después y antes de finalizar el oscuro pasillo, estaba la entrada a las habitaciones de mi padrino, detras de un cuadro al que conocía muy bien aunque la primera vez que lo vi no pude evitar largar una gran carcajada, cosa que obviamente enfado a mi padrino, se trataba de un cuadro de rozados cerditos con alas que danzaban entre sí.  
  
Cualquiera que lo viera se preguntaría que hacia un cuadro tan infantil en el final de un lúgubre pasillo de las mazmorras, pues bien, después de mucho indagar me entere que el mismo director lo había puesto allí, "para alegrar el pasillo", y aunque mi padrino había puesto el grito en el cielo, el Profesor Dumbledore se negó rotundamente a cambiar el cuadro y desde entonces esos cochinitos custodiaban la entrada de las habitaciones de mi padrino.  
  
Dijo la contraseña "sabiduría es poder" y entramos, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría las habitaciones de mi padrino no eran lóbregas y sombrías, sino que eran espaciosas y bástate comunes, la salita era redonda, dentro había una mesa redonda rodeada por tres sillones que tenían aspecto de ser muy cómodos, en las paredes había diferentes fotos de mí, su única familia.  
  
Yo con mi padrino en mi quinto cumpleaños, yo estrenando mi primer escoba, yo en mi primer día de clases antes de abordar el tren, yo volando en un partido de Quidditch, yo de bebito chapoteando en al agua, yo de bebé ¡¿ORINADO EN DETRÁS DE UN ÁRBOL?!.  
  
Era una fotografía en la que yo estaba parado frente a un viejo roble, con una mano saludaba y con la otra me sostenía para orinar, tendría dos años y medio pero, era igualmente vergonzoso saber que todos los profesores que pasaron por esta sala habían visto esta fotografía, y estaba seguro que eran muchos.  
  
-¡SEVERUS!- exclame indignado al ver la fotografía - ¿qué diablos significa eso?- por dios de solo pensar cuantas personas la habían visto me sonrojaba.  
  
-¿Qué?- me pregunto mientras se iba hacía la cocina para preparar el té.  
  
-¡¿CÓMO QUE?!, Que significa esa fotografía en la pared- dije esta vez más sereno si quería convencer a mi padrino de sacar la fotografía de la pared tenía que estar sereno.  
  
-¿Cuál? ¡A esa! pues me la dio Narcisa y decidí colgarla en la pared, me sobraba un lugar desde que decidiste que la otra no era moralmente correcta- dijo de manera sarcástica. La imagen en cuestión, era una donde me encontraba bailando ridículamente sobre la mesa, totalmente desnudo y mojado hasta la coronilla después de darme un baño. En esa ocasión tenia tres años y me había escapado de la elfa que me había estado bañando me encontró mi padre bailando y me fotografió, pero era la misma situación que con esta fotografía, cualquiera podía verla-¿quieres té de limón o común?- dijo como para cambiar de tema.  
  
-No me cambies de tema Severus sabes bien lo que creo sobre esta clase de retratos- dije muy enfadado por dios no podía tener un poco más de tacto en la cuestión de mi desnudez, -lo único que falta es que las publiques en el profeta ¿es que no tienes un poco de sentido común?- termine cada vez más enfadado con mi padrino.  
  
-Mira Draco, puedes chillar, gritar, amenazarme, y dejar de hablarme, nada hará que saque esa fotografía de esa pared- dijo desde la cocina y yo sabía que estaba hablando en serio. Eso acortaba el rango de ataque así que termine ofendiéndome y mirando hacía otro lado, si no podía hacer que el la sacara yo mismo lo haría.  
  
-Y ni imagines romperla o quitarla, tiene más conjuros protectores que Hogwarts- dijo, exagerando la verdad pero aclarando que había asegurado una vida larga para la imagen. Volvió con una bandeja de té, y numerosas golosinas que empecé a engullir, demasiado ofendido como para hablarle, pero no tanto como para dejar de comer.  
  
-Draco trata de tragar un poco antes de ponerte otra cosa en la boca- me dijo mi padrino muy divertido al verme como me atragantaba con una de las ranas de chocolate que había en la bandeja, la verdad era que mi padrino odiaba el chocolate, una cuestión de recuerdos me había dicho, pero siempre tenia una buena guarnición para mis visitas.  
  
-Eggs quge egstagn mugy gguegnas- dije mientras intentaba tragar lo que tenía en la boca.- es que están muy buenas- dije cuando termine de tragar traduciendo lo anterior.  
  
-Si bueno las compre ayer en Hogsmeade y las pague bien caras así tienen que estar buenas.- dijo con su usual tono autoritario y presentí que se avecinaba una charla seria, lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era descubrir mis sentimientos frente a él, no era que no confinara en su juicio sino que quería tratar de tener un día "normal" con Potter, si es que eso era posible.  
  
Así que antes de que me abordara con sus "consejos" decidí evitarlo y de paso averiguar algo que estaba dando vueltas por mi ente hacia varios días.  
  
-Heee... es un gran día para que los pichones aprendan a volar- intente, pero mi padrino solo atino a mirarme como diciendo ¿de qué estas hablando?.  
  
-mmm... supongo que sí, no se... - dijo, mientras tenia en su rostro una gesto de total ingenuidad.  
  
-umju, si, un gran día para criar pichones, espero que el cazador no este en el bosque- dije esta vez para ver si se descubría, sin duda mi padrino era un gran mentiroso realmente parecía no saber de que estaba hablando.  
  
-Si bueno, ya sabes con Hagrid de guardabosques habría que ser muy estúpido para meterse en el bosque prohibido a cazar- dijo sin mucho interés - pero bueno a que viene toda esta charla sobre pichones ¿ es que quieres una nueva lechuza' en ese caso puedo compratela esta semana... - dijo como si no supiera sobre que hablaba, era un gran encubridor.  
  
-Mira no te hagas el que no sabes que sucede, tu y yo sabemos de que se trata lo de los pichones así que vamos, confiesa- dije bastante enojado. Me miro a los ojos como buscando algo.  
  
-De que diablos estas hablando Draco, ya déjate de tonterías y dime que diablos quiere saber.- dijo muy enojado **como si no supiera de que estaba hablando ¿qué demonios era tan importante para que me lo oculte?**.  
  
-¡Basta ya¡ no te hagas el inocente Severus! Sabes bien de que estoy hablando- le grite más enfadado aún.  
  
-No te digo que no se!!!!- dijo a su vez más enfadado.  
  
-Me vas a decir entonces que no sabes nada de la conversación en el despacho de Dumbledore hee, hee, dime que no sabes nada sobre unas crías de Augureys.- deje cada vez más enojado ¿acaso me estaba tomando por tarado?.  
  
-Conversación en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero de que estas hablando, yo no... ah!! La... ja, ja, conversación... ja, ja en el... ja, ja, despacho... de, ja, ja, Dumbledore... ja, ja, ja, los pichones... ja, ja, ja, - empezó a burlarse de mi lo que me puso furioso. Si algo no me gustaba era se rieran de mí.  
  
-Basta!!! Severus basta ya deja de reírse y dime que sucede- pero mi padrino no paraba de reírse y daba la impresión de que que cada vez le causaba más gracia. Así que decidí salir de allí antes de que le lanzara algo por la cabeza, dando un portazo que retumbo por todo el oscuro pasillo.  
  
Cuando salí y mire mi reloj me di cuenta que realmente había pasado el tiempo y faltaban quince minutos para la salida, así que me apure para llegar y encontrarme con el trío de oro.  
  
A medida que me a cercaba a la puerta se me revolvía el té que había tomado con mi padrino, miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en mi cabeza predominaban aquellos que terminaban en desastre ¿por qué mi padrino se había burlado de mí de esa manera? ¿Qué eran los pichones? ¿Echaría todo a perder cuando me encontrara con Potter?, Después dé todo nadie me podría asegurar que mi actual racha de suerte no se desvanecería dejando peor parado de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Llegue a la puerta y divise al trío, Granger miraba preocupara para ambos lados, obviamente buscándome mientras le decía algo a Potter **wow, que guapo esta hoy** pensé pero me obligue con mucha concentración mental, mientras que Weasley decía algo que hizo que los tres se largaran la carcajada.  
  
-Bueno es tiempo de hacer frente al mal tiempo- me dije a mi mismo y me encamine hacia los tres muchachos que al verme llegar dejaron de hablar y me miraban evaluadoramente.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


	16. 

Capitulo 12  
  
Hogsmeade.  
  
-Mmm... hola... ¿nos vamos?- pregunte más nervioso de lo que pretendía sin mirar a Potter directamente en ningún momento.  
  
Ellos simplemente se miraron los unos a los otros y asintieron todos a la vez con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Bueno - comenzó la sangre sucia - mmm... pensábamos comenzar haciendo unas compras y después ir a "Las Tres Escobas" a tomar unas cervezas de manteca- dijo y luego se quedo callada esperando mi reacción.  
  
-Por mí esta bien, también tengo que comprar unas cosas- mentí, por supuesto que no tenía que comprar nada, pero no deseaba comenzar a pelear tan temprano.  
  
-Bueno entonces vamos ya, Filch esta pasando lista a la fila- dijo esta vez Potter y solo asentí mirando el suelo así que no podía ver su semblante.  
  
Y así salimos con el resto de los estudiantes fuera del castillo. Caminamos callados, nadie decía nada y eso solo me ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba, al llegar a Hogsmeade nos separamos del grupo. Ellos tres caminaban delante de mí y yo un poco más atrás, cabizbajo.  
  
En todo el trayecto no había podido por lo menos mirarle a la cara, eso no esta funcionando, había planeado acercarme a él y hasta el momento solo me había comportado como un idiota, pero lo que me ponía peor era que él ni siquiera me había mirado y se comportaba como su pelirrojo amigo, como si yo fuera un estorbo, algo que impedía que pasaran el gran día que seguramente habían planeado.  
  
Llegamos a la calle principal y se detuvieron en seco y casi me choco con la espalda de Potter. Me detuve a unos centímetros de él y di unos pasos atrás.  
  
-Bueno... eeh... ¿a dónde quieres ir primero Malf... Draco?- pregunto la sangre sucia con cordialmente aunque con un dejo de duda en su voz. El pelirrojo la miro entre horrorizado y sorprendido al escuchar que me llamaba por mi nombre.  
  
-No sé, me da igual, además no quiero que dejen de hacer lo que tenían planeado hacer por que yo este aquí- dije para mi sorpresa con sinceridad.  
  
-Bueno eso ya no es posible- comenzó el pelirrojo pero ante la severa mirada que le lanzó la muchacha se retracto en el momento - es decir... que tu también estas con nosotros... y bueno que... ¿por qué no vamos a Zonko?- dijo. Me quede sin habla por un momento, pero como no quería que volviera el ambiente pesado anterior me apresure a contestar.  
  
-Oh eso suena bien, y después podemos ir a Honeydunks, claro si ustedes quieren-  
  
**Diosssssss, que falso debo sonar** pensé y es que ese tono de niñito pidiendo permiso no me quedaba para nada. Por las miradas que me lanzaron mis tres acompañantes me di cuenta que eso mismo estarían pensando, tal vez creían que era todo un acto.  
  
Nos dirigimos a la casa de chascos y una vez dentro de ella nos dispusimos a mirar y comprar la mercancía. Me distraje por unos momentos comparando cosas y eligiendo un poco de esto y aquello, me gustaba comprar, cuando uno esta comprando se olvida de todos sus problemas y yo tenía muchos problemas así que me dedique a comprar la mayoría eran cosas que ya tenía o que jamás utilizaría pero la verdad no me importaba. ¿Para que tener dinero si uno no puede utilizarlo para ser feliz?.  
  
-¡¿Traes dinero suficiente para todo eso?!- pregunto alguien detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para contestar a mi interlocutor y me encontré con el Weasel lo primero que me vino a la mente fue algo realmente irónico e hiriente pero la presencia de Potter junto a él me contuvo.  
  
-¿Qué?- le pregunte medio atontado la presencia de Potter y mi error de mirarlo de frente empezaba a hacer efecto y si no hacia algo pronto estaría mirándolo con mi cara de estúpido otra vez.  
  
-¿Qué si traes dinero suficiente para pagar todo eso- dijo esta vez Potter mirando la montaña de cosas que tenía en los brazos, en su voz había cierto todo de preocupación. ¿Qué creían que les pediría dinero prestado a ellos?.  
  
-Si claro, bueno no efectivo- aclare cuando enseguida miraron hacia mis bolsillos que no estaban abultados por el dinero como ellos esperaban- solo tengo que ponerlo a la cuenta de mi padre y ya esta- comente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y es que era lo más normal del mundo ¿o acaso pensaban que llevaba arrastrando una carretilla llena de dinero siempre conmigo?.  
  
-Oh bueno... voy a ver las bombas fétidas- dijo el pelirrojo y se fue muy apurado. Potter, sin embargo, se quedo mirándome unos segundos más, aunque a mí me parecieron siglos, y luego sin decir nada se fue con su amigo.  
  
-Bien creo que debemos irnos- dijo la sangre sucia detrás de mí, me di vuelta y otra vez vi esa mirada de preocupación, seguida por la ya conocida frase.- traes dinero suficiente para...- pero no la deje continuar ¿es que jamás habían visto a alguien comprase algo?.  
  
-Si, si tengo dinero suficiente- dije y después agregue antes de que ella me contestar- voy a la caja a pagar y nos encontramos afuera- mi respuesta no tenía el tono de orden militar que utilizada con Crabbe y Goyle pero tampoco el tono amistoso de instantes atrás.  
  
-Ya sé que lo puedes pagar- dijo la sangre sucia en un tono conciliador que mi me sonó estúpido. -solo que me preguntaba como harías para cargar todo eso durante todo el día- dijo y se fue sin esperar una contestación. Y fue una gracia que no la esperara por que ciertamente no la tenía, no había pensado en eso para nada.  
  
Llegue hasta la caja y el vendedor me contempló bastante entusiasta, por lo general yo hacía compras grandes, no para mí pero casi siempre pagaba las chucherias de Crabbe y Goyle que ya de por si eran bastantes caras.  
  
-¿Quiere algo más señor?- me pregunto el dependiente muy excitado.  
  
-No nada más eh... me preguntaba... si tiene algún servicio de entrega, por que sino tendré que dejar muchas cosas- dije como quien no quiere la cosa, el dependiente me miró a mí y después a la montaña de cosas que había depositado sobre la mesa.  
  
-Bueno generalmente no- empezó el hombre como dudando pero después de unos momentos en los que parecía meditar su respuesta dijo como resignándose- pero al tratarse de una coma inusualmente importante haré una excepción... pero trata de no decírselo a esos compañeros tuyos de allí, no me gustaría estar cada dos días llevando una caja de bombas fétidas a Hogwarts- dijo por ultimo señalando a los hermanos mayores del Weasel.  
  
-Esta bien ningún problema, mi nombre de Draco, Draco Malfoy, quinto año de Slytherin.- le di mis datos al dependiente para que llenara la boleta de entrega.  
  
-Esto seguramente te llegara por lechuza, hoy por la noche o mañana por la mañana.  
  
-Muy bien, ningún apuro- dije, le di a al dependiente mi numero de cuenta bancaria, revise la transacción y me encamine hacia la salida pero en el camino me encontré con que mis tres "amigos" me estaban cerrando el paso  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Blayse?- dije desafiante, pero luego vi la pequeña montaña de chucherias de Crabbe y Goyle, por supuesto no tienen suficiente dinero para comprar todo lo que compraban cuando estaban con migo.  
  
-Nada... que pasa con tigo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado al parecer me habían visto pagando la cuenta.  
  
**seguramente ahora me extrañan a su lado** pensé y me hizo sonreír por dentro y por fuera.  
  
-Bueno chicos tengo que salir así que tendré que abandonarlos aquí, ya saben estoy de compras... ha y Crabbe, Goyle yo que ustedes pensaría dos veces antes de comprar algo, recuerden que aun no pasaron por Honeydunks- y me marche con la imagen de decepción en los rostros de mis compañeros mientras dejaban toda lo que pensaban comprar. Salí del negocio que una sonrisa de triunfo. No sabia que esa no iba a durar ni cinco minutos en mi rostro.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Akhasa: Las copias tendrás que pedírselas a Severus, y con el genio que tiene, vas a tener que esquivar un par de maldiciones antes de conseguirlas. A mi también me gusta el otro Severus, me gusta su personalidad, en el viaje a Hogsmeade le van a suceder muchas a Draco, debo decir que muy pocas placenteras.  
  
Paola: muchas gracias pot todo, me alegra mucho que te guste mucho fic, pronto se va a saber más sobre el amor de Severus.  
  
Arel M: muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te allá gustado, espero que también te gusten estos, aunque debo decir que este capitulo no me gusto mucho los que vienen están mucho mejor.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 


	17. 

Capitulo 14  
  
Hogsmeade III  
  
Llegue hasta la puerta de Las Tres Escobas y me dispuse a entrar, a través de la ventana vi a Potter, Weasley, y la sangre sucia, hablando sobre algo bastante preocupados,  
  
**bueno no se preocupen, no los molestare por mucho más tiempo** pensé.  
  
Había decidido irme lo antes posible de ese lugar mi mente estaba a punto de colapsar y no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de fingir ser un pobre niño al que dejaron solo.  
  
Entré al bar y para mi desgracia estaba lleno, presentí que iba a hacer una escena y el que el bar estuviera a rebosar de alumnos de todas las edades no me ayudaba mucho.  
  
Aparenté buscar la mesa de los Gryffindors con una expresión de preocupación, y para mi sorpresa vi como Potter levantaba una mano señalándome el lugar donde estaban.  
  
-Hasta que llegaste- dijo el pelirrojo medio en broma medio en forma de reproche.  
  
-Mshhmsjjshh- murmure algo, y me senté a su entre él y Potter, ellos se miraron entre ellos y luego continuaron bebiendo sus cervezas de manteca en silencio, llego Madame Rosmerta y me trajo una cerveza a mí.  
  
Yo, por mi parte, miraba mis manos con mucho interés, no podía mirar directamente a Potter a los ojos, no quería hacer mi típica escenita. Estaba así cuando me distraje en sus manos que en ese momento descansaban en la botella de cerveza que traspiraba entre sus dedos.  
  
Sin más ni más mi mente comenzó su conocido camino al abandono, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores en lugar de recordar cosas de mi pasado mi imaginación dio rienda suelta a algo que había estado en mis pensamientos todo el día, aun sin que yo me diera cuenta. Mi sueño de la noche anterior.  
  
Las gotas recorrieron sus manos tal como en mi sueño recorrieron su torso semidesnudo, las imágenes recorrían mi mente una y otra vez, Potter encima de mí, Potter acariciando mi pierna desnuda, recordé lo que se sentía estar atado y amordazado, el ser torturado por Potter.  
  
-Y... ¿están estudiando para los NEWTs?- pregunto de repente la sangre sucia, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero la sensación de Potter acariciando mi piel no se marchaba.  
  
-Ya basta Hermione, preguntas lo mismo a cada instante, y mil veces te dijimos que si- contesto de mala gana el pelirrojo, pero yo no les prestaba nada de atención, ya que tenía el peor problema del mundo, el recuerdo de mi sueño estaba surgiendo efecto en mí, o mejor dicho en una parte en particular de mí anatomía.  
  
Sentí como crecía mi pene en mi apretado pantalón, **Diosssssss, esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí** pensé, y empecé a buscar con la vista una salida fácil hacia los baños.  
  
-Aja y supongo que ya has hecho también la tarea de Adivinación ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono triunfal la muchacha, yo que en ese momento estaba buscando alguna salida hacia el baño, descubriendo, para mi malestar, que estábamos rodeados de mesas con alumnos charlando y bebiendo muy felices en ellas, sentía como me sonrojaba y como me corría la traspiración por la nuca.  
  
-Bueno lo que pasa es que necesito que alguien me cuente lo ultimo que soñó para hacerla- dijo en forma de excusa el pelirrojo y lo escuche perfectamente por que la palabra "soñó" me puso los pelos de punta, **que no pregunten a mí, que no me pregunten a mí** rogaba silenciosamente.  
  
-¿Y por que no le preguntas a Harry?- dijo la sangre sucia, salvándome de la vergüenza.  
  
-Es que Harry ya lo hizo con Neville... ya sé ¿por que no me ayudas tu Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo esperanzado.  
  
-Oh Ron, es que ya le dije mi sueño a Parvati Patil- dijo la muchacha un poco arrepentida. Mientras tanto yo buscaba desesperadamente una forma de escape, finalmente decidí que mi túnica era lo suficientemente amplia como para tapar mí erección, e iba a levantarme cuando escuche que Potter pronunciaba mi nombre.  
  
-¿Por que no le pides ayuda a Draco?- dijo repentinamente, yo me gire hacia él, e iba a protestar pero no me dio tiempo -¿Por que no lo ayudas tu Draco?- me dijo y para mi mortificación asentí sin darme cuenta.  
  
-Bueno entonces algún día nos juntamos y hacemos el trabajo- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-Oh si, si me parece bien- dije aliviado de tener tiempo para inventar algo o soñar otra cosa.  
  
-No, Ron, nada de eso, tienes que hacer la tarea ahora a sí después no tienes que andar a las corridas ni inventando cosas.- intervino la sangre sucia, y en ese momento realmente la odie.  
  
-Oh Hermione es sábado, y... y... no tengo con que escribir- dijo el pelirrojo, **si, si por favor, no ahora** rogaba mentalmente  
  
-Pero Ron, sabes bien que después no lo vas a hacer, y además Malf... Draco compro pergamino, tinta y plumas te puede prestar un poco- cuando termino de decir esto los tres de dieron vuelta y me miraron, la sangre sucia de forma inquisitiva, el Weasley suplicante y Potter curioso.  
  
-Eh... claro, claro, pero por que no lo hacemos cuando llegamos a Hogwarts- **no por favor, no por favor** suplicaba mentalmente, y trataba de buscar una salida a ese terrible embrollo.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que después Ron no termina haciendo nada ¿entiendes? Por eso lo mejor es que lo hagan ahora ¿nos prestas unos pergaminos?- dijo y después de que asentí muy a mi pesar empezó a revolver mis bolsas de compras.  
  
-Aquí tienes tinta y pergamino... ¿qué es esto? ¿Para que compraste esto?- me pregunto desconcertada y me alcanzó el pergamino, que resulto ser un calendario mensual.  
  
-Ehh es un calendario, ya sabes... - dije de forma casual, pero ella continuo mirándome.  
  
-Pero Draco, no es un calendario... bueno si lo es pero no uno común ¿entiendes?- me dijo de forma confidencial, para que solo nosotros cuatro lo escucháramos, yo me limite a mirarle perplejo y levantar los hombros.  
  
-¿Es que ninguno se da cuenta?- dijo exasperada la sangre sucia- Hay chicos... ese calendario es solo para brujas ¿entienden?- pero los tres solo nos miramos entre nosotros y luego a ella- ese calendario es para... ya saben... ¿no se dan cuenta?... ese calendario es para marcar el ciclo menstrual-  
  
-Haaa... Hooo. Huuggg- fue mí respuesta.  
  
-¿Es que no te diste cuenta cuando lo compraste?- me dijo perpleja.  
  
-No realmente no, pero no importa bueno no sé... si no se puede usar para escribir, no sé... ¿lo quieres?- lo dije antes de darme cuenta, ella simplemente me miró como si tuviera algo en la cara pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.  
  
Mire hacia ambos lados buscando una salida, pero nada aparecía, mi problema estaba peor que nunca pero por el momento lo podía controlar solo tenía que buscar como llegar hasta el baño. Ahora me estaban mirando los tres de forma extraña ¿qué había hecho? ¿Tal vez se había ofendido por el ofrecimiento?.  
  
-Ehh... no era por ofenderte... si no lo quieres... no sé... si no lo quieres tíralo- dije realmente no sabia que había hecho mal.  
  
-No, no, nada que ver, no estoy ofendida lo que pasa es que, te salió más de diez Galeons... ¡Draco! ¡Eso es mucho dinero!- dijo entre sorprendida y escandalizada. Pero yo me limite a levantarme de hombros y a mirarla, era cierto que bastante oro pero no tenía ganas de volver a ese lugar a reclamar un cambio o devolución.  
  
-¿No te importa tirar a la basura tanto dinero?- me pregunto horrorizado el Weasley a lo que conteste negando con la cabeza. - como se nota que no es tu dinero- dijo pero por la cara que puso después de decirlo me di cuenta que no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.  
  
-Bueno en todo caso podemos acompañarte a cambiarlo más tarde- se apresuro a decir Potter para que dejáramos de mirar al Weasley. Pero las palabras de Weasley aún resonaban en mi cabeza.  
  
-¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!- pregunte más fuerte de lo que quise pero la acusación me había sorprendido tanto como enfadado, hasta habían hecho que olvidara la erección que tenía en mi apretado pantalón.  
  
-¿Por qué no pedimos otra ronda de cervezas?- dijo nerviosa la sangre sucia, pero su intento de distraernos no funciono.  
  
-Yo quiero una ¿ustedes quieren?- dijo Potter tratando de atraer nuestra atención pero no funcionaba, los ojos de cada uno estaban puestos en los del otro.  
  
-Me refiero Malf... Draco a que... bueno lo que dicen todos- dijo entre nervioso y enfadado.  
  
-¡¿Y que es lo que dicen todos?!- pregunte, realmente quería saber que era lo que decían.  
  
-Madame Rosmerta ¿Nos trae otras cuatro cervezas? Por favor- dijo la sangre sucia con voz inquieta, Potter se limitaba a mirarnos alarmado.  
  
-Bueno... no digas que no sabes... - pero como yo me limite a mirarlo imperturbable continuo - Dicen que tu padre saca su dinero de las arcas del ministerio, que gasta el dinero de nuestros impuestos- termino diciendo.  
  
-¿Y ustedes que creen?- pregunte realmente quería saber si creían esa estupidez, por supuesto que mi padre ganaba más dinero del que debería en el ministerio, entre arreglos internos y algunas cosas un poco bastante fuera de la ley, pero de ahí a vivir de ello... además todos sabían que nadie puede sacar ese dinero de esas arcas, estaban terriblemente hechizadas, mi familia había robado dinero y si que lo había hecho bien pero jamás nada que se pudiera comprobar, eso jamás, estaban hablando sin fundamentos y eso me enfurecía si querían juzgarme que lo hicieran en el ministerio con una orden de arresto para Azkaban como debía ser.  
  
-Bueno... -empezó la sangre sucia- ¿de donde sacan tanto dinero entonces?- dijo ella, Potter siguió mirando la puerta como esperando uqe alguien entrara a detener la inminente discucion. La erección me estaba matando, **por que diablos tuve que ponerme justamente ese pantalón**, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar esa conversación allí.  
  
-No pensaron que tal vez era una herencia familiar- pero un bufido del Weasley me dijo que jamás creerían eso, que era la pura verdad, aunque también mi padre y mi abuelo habían hecho muchos buenos negocios a lo largo de su vida.- Bueno si no pueden creer eso entonces esto ¿jamás pensaron que tal vez nuestra fortuna nos la había dado el Señor Oscuro?.-dije solo para ver su reacción al parecer o no lo habían pensado o realmente los había sorprendido con mi pregunta.  
  
Los tres se miraron horrorizados entre ellos y luego me miraron a mí de la misma manera sin embargo en el rostro de Potter pude ver ¿decepción? ¿Me estaba mirando con decepción?.  
  
-Bueno ¿qué creen ustedes?- pregunte nuevamente para ver que me contestaban ahora. Ni el Weasley ni la sangre sucia me contestaron inmediatamente sin embargo Potter me miro a los ojos y justo cuando estaba cayendo en mi letargo su voz me saco.  
  
-Yo creo... que si Lord Voldemort- cuando pronuncio ese nombre un escalofrió me recorrió la espina- les dio ese dinero, entonces tienes en tu conciencia muchas vidas, Malfoy- me dolió mucho que me llamara por mi apellido, por su tono de voz me di cuenta que el también estaba dolido, seguramente le hice recordar a sus padres.  
  
-Mi familia es una de más ricas del mundo mágico desde que se conoce el nombre Malfoy, somos una de las familias más ricas desde que se tiene memoria y yo podría pasarme la vida gastando millones de Galleons por años y aun quedaría suficiente dinero para que también lo hagan mis hijos y mis nietos.- estaba exagerando un poco, pero si éramos muy ricos, suficiente como para que tres generaciones vivieran con todos los lujos sin necesidad de trabajar. Pero al ver que esto no les convenció les di una contestación a la Malfoy. - Pero si esta explicación no es suficiente para el trío de oro de Dumbledore pues bien pueden irse al carajo.- **ahora si que la cagué** pensé y por dentro me sentía fatal, pero mi orgullo Malfoy donde estuviera escondido no me permitía retractarme.  
  
Estaba esperando los insultos, las caras de indignación, las bofetadas e improperios pero nunca llegaron, en cambio escuche como explotaban tres carcajadas **¿pero que diablos les causa tanta gracia?** estaba indignado no sólo creían a mi familia lo peor y aunque sus prejuicios estuvieran algo fundamentados, no les daba derecho a juzgarnos, el hecho de haberme criado entre lameculos no me había preparado para esta situación donde las personas no se desvivían por agradarme.  
  
No tuve tiempo de preguntar que era lo que les causaba tanta gracia entre los balbuceos de Weasley y las lagrimas de Granger descifré algunas palabras que se fueron convirtiendo en frases a mediada que se les pasaba el ataque de risa.  
  
-Jajaja trío de oro, jajaja- se reían a la vez, mientras estaban en pleno ataque busque una salida para ir al baño, no podía más **Diosssssss, este maldito pantalón en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts lo voy a cortar en mil pedazos a quemar hasta que se haga cenizas** pensaba a la vez que buscaba una salida, y la encontré cuando unas chicas se levantaron de su mesa para irse.  
  
**Gracias, gracias, gracias, mi salvación** me pare enseguida y trate de ir hacia el baño, pero una mano me detuvo mire hacia el lugar de donde me detenían y para mi regocijo vi que Potter me había tomado la mano para detenerme, me detuve en seco y me quede mirando esa mano que me había detenido, me liberó gradualmente.  
  
-No te enojes... no nos reímos de ti, nos reímos de lo "trío de oro"- dijo suavemente mientras sus compañeros se tranquilizaban un poco y asentían muy risueños.  
  
-No, no estoy enojado solo quiero ir... - y el desastre vino, todo fue como si tardara siglos en suceder y yo solo era un espectador que no podía hacer nada más que observar horrorizado.  
  
'*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*' '*'  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Gala1: Bueno aquí tienes el otro capitulo y muy pronto tendrás el que sigue. Espero que este te guste tanto como los otros.  
  
Akhasa: A mí también me dan ganas de abrazarle y consolarle, pero claro no puedo así que me contento escribiendo este fic, al final alguien va terminando abrazando a Draco. Lamento que este capitulo se allá hecho esperar tanto prometo que el próximo lo voy a subir pronto.  
  
Fatima Gochi: Bueno, para abrazarle vas a tener que hacer fila, que yo estoy hace bastante rato esperando una oportunidad de hacerlo. Sobre las copias bueno que tengas muchas suerte al intentar conseguirlas, no creo que Severus y Draco te dejen el camino libre. 


	18. 

Extra  
  
POV: Severus Snape  
  
El profesor de pociones caminaba por el solitario pasillo, era raro ver un pasillo desierto en el castillo en plena época escolar, pero este pasillo especialmente era muy poco frecuentado por los alumnos, principalmente para evitar encontrarse con el mencionado profesor.  
  
Caminó con un paso lento, pesado, se notaba el cansancio en su andar, cualquiera que dijera que la docencia era un trabajo fácil y divertido era un maldito embustero, y él lo sabía muy bien.  
  
Había sido un día extremadamente difícil, por lo general la primera salida a Hogsmeade era un día tranquilo para cualquier profesor que no estuviera encargado de llevar a esos sobreexcitados críos al pueblo, pero a diferencia a otros años este día había sido inusualmente difícil, en vez de sentarse a descansar y leer un buen libro acompañado de una copa de coñac se paso el día discutiendo con el director de la escuela el problema de su ahijado.  
  
Había reñido con el niño antes de que se marchara al pueblo y eso le había dejado un sabor desabrido en la boca por el resto del día, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo él le había hecho ese conjuro al muchacho, lo había hecho por su bien no quería que terminara viejo y resentido como había acabado él mismo.  
  
Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal por todos los trastornos que le estaban sucediendo al pobre muchacho después de todo tenía una vida perfecta, hasta que él lo hechizó. Llego frente a una cuadro de empalagosos cerditos rosados que revoloteaban por todo el cuadro.  
  
-Hipogrifos degollados- dijo y el cuadro se apartó dándole vía libre para entrar a sus cuartos privados. Entró en la pequeña salita y apoyo la gran cantidad de ensayos que había traído de su despacho para corregir en su tiempo libre en la mesa ratona que estaba frente a los sillones.  
  
Se sentó en uno de los sillones y conjuro una gran taza de café, tomo el primer de los ensayos y comenzó a leerlo, **mediocre** pensó mientras leía el aplazado ensayo que tenía en las manos.  
  
Pero junto con el descanso, los sentidos se relajaban y las ideas volvían a inundar la mente. Cientos de preguntas que hasta el momento había quedado sin respuesta daban vuelta por su cabeza.  
  
**¿Había hecho bien?, ¿Qué haría si la situación de Draco se salía de control?, ¿Qué pasaría si Potter le rechazaba?**, Esa ultima pregunta le daba más vueltas que ninguna otra. Él esperaba que Draco se enamorara de alguna compañera o incluso algún compañero pero ¡¡ Potter!!.  
  
Nada más y nada menos que ese niño endemoniado, y aunque últimamente lo veía con distintos ojos, no podía evitar sentir algún tipo de recelo, después de todo su padre era culpable de que se encontrará vacío y miserable.  
  
Pero el egoísmo de Potter no solo le arruino su vida sino que también afectó de igual forma a uno de sus más grandes amigos. Jamás pudo entender como prefirió que una persona tan cercana y amada a él sufriera antes de estar cerca de alguien a quien no soportaba.  
  
Pero sin embargo no podía solo culpar al Gryffindor, después de todo el mismo se había alejado de él, pensando primero en lo que quería su grupito de Slytheryns antes que pensar en ellos mismos. Potter había sido un estúpido, pero no podía echarle toda la culpa él mismo había echado todo a perder por sus inseguridades y prejuicios.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Dos muchachos caminaban por un oscuro pasillo en las mazmorras. El lugar era tan frió que con cada respiro que daban una pequeña nube de vapor salía de sus narices. Llegaron hasta un pasillo desierto, era obvio que nadie lo había utilizado en mucho tiempo, en él había dos mohosas puertas más allá había un horrible cuadro de un toro siendo degollado con un hechizo de magia negra.  
  
Llegaron hasta la primera de las puertas y uno de los muchachos entro muy seguro de sí mismo el otro se quedo mirando hacia adentro arrugando la nariz y con una expresión de disgusto y miedo en el rostro.  
  
-¿Qué este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estas seguro que nadie nos va a ver juntos? No me gustaría que... - pregunto el tímido niño de ojos negros y sucia cabellera.  
  
El otro muchacho salió de la sala y tomo de la mano a su compañero y lo arrastro hasta dentro de la sucia sala, parecía una antigua aula de pociones, en diferentes lugares había viejos y oxidados calderos desparramados en el piso había frascos enmohecidos cerrados con quien sabe que cosas dentro.  
  
-No te preocupes aquí nadie nos va a ver Severus, esta parte del castillo esta clausurada desde hace mucho tiempo, dicen que aquí daba clases el mismo Salazar Slytherin, la otra puerta es un viejo depósito y el cuadro da a una pequeña estancia que Slytheryn utilizaba de despacho- dijo el otro acercándose al muchacho, estaban a penumbras y casi no podían distinguirse sus finos rasgos.  
  
-Wow... -dijo impresionado Severus pero luego de unos segundos volvió a preguntar- ¿Estas seguro? Digo no me gustaría que ni Lucius ni Potter y su grupito nos encontraran- dijo con tono inseguro el joven pero sin poder evitar escupir el nombre de su enemigo.  
  
-Nadie nos va a encontrar aquí, y me gustaría que dejaras atrás esa estúpida rivalidad que tienes con los chicos- dijo el mas bajo de los dos con un dejo entre aburrido y enojado. -¿Sabes? Te traje a este lugar porque tengo algo importante que decirte... - pero cuando tenia la total atención de su compañero se quedo callado.  
  
-¿Qué es?- pregunto el otro muchachito con tono de preocupación.  
  
-...- el muchacho se agitó en donde estaba parado, pero continuo en silencio.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar con voz ansiosa.  
  
Repentinamente sintió el aliento de su compañero en su mejilla, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espina. Los labios de su compañero llegaron hasta la suave piel de su cara y gradualmente recorrió el corto camino hasta los labios del muchacho.  
  
No pudo contestar el roce prontamente, tan grande era su sorpresa, y cuando el otro decepcionado separó sus labios de los de él sintió que le arrancaban un pedazo de sí mismo.  
  
-Lo siento, yo no quería... - empezó a disculparse el muchacho muy arrepentido de su acción y obviamente desilusionado de la inexistente reacción de su compañero.  
  
Sin embargo no pudo continuar con su discurso, por que los brazos del mas alto rodearon su cuello y unos cálidos labios rozaron los suyos con infinita delicadeza. Cuando el muchacho abrió los labios para decir algo, Severus aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cálida cavidad.  
  
Exploraron juntos sus sabores, el Slytheryn era parecido a la canela y el de su compañero al chocolate, poco a poco ambos sabores fueron tornándose en un única y deliciosa esencia que ambos recordarían por el resto de su vida.  
  
Poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más apasionado y a medida que tomaban confianza fueron acompañándolo con tímidas caricias. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían unas enormes y felices sonrisas en su rostro.  
  
-¿Sabes?- empezó el muchacho captando la atención de su compañero de cabellos negros. -Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.- no era una pregunta, ni tampoco una invitación, era una afirmación, que escondía mucha fuerza detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- pregunto con tono ensoñador el moreno mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero que se encontraba ahora apoyado en una pared.  
  
-Lo sé- afirmó suavemente.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
El profesor sé movió en su asiento, no le gustaba acordarse de esas cosas, le traían viejos recuerdos que luego no querían irse, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes, para despejar su mente antes de irse a dormir.  
  
No quería pasar la noche teniendo pesadillas, además tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar como por ejemplo qué diablos iba a decirle a Lucius cuando Draco apareciera en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy con Potter de la mano y le dijera:  
  
"Hola papá este es mi novio Harry Potter ¿lo recuerdas? Es el niño que derroto al nuestro señor oscuro y que has intentado matar por los últimos ¿cuántos? Catorce, No, no, quince años."-  
  
Sin duda no era un lugar donde quisiera estar, pero era su obligación estar allí, después de todo, nada de eso hubiese sucedido de no ser por él. **nada de eso sucedió todavía** se obligo a recordarse, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera llegar a suceder si sus buenas intenciones le jugaban una mala pasada.  
  
Se levanto lentamente y fue hasta su cuarto, prometiéndose a si mismo jamás volver a dejarse llevar por su conciencia, él simplemente no estaba hecho para hacer feliz a la gente.  
  
**  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Muy pronto POV Harry, Ron y Hermione además de los de Blayse y compañía. Lamento mucho no haberlos hecho antes pero es que cuando me propongo a escribir algo termino escribiendo otra cosa totalmente distinta. Este fic tiene vida propia.  
  
Anuncio: Estamos creando una base de datos de humor en los libros de HP y su Fandom así que si tienen chistes, fanfics de humor, cometarios, etc. No duden de enviárnoslos por e-mail a: vanesa_crazy@hotmail.com o paolawood@hotmail.com.  
  
Luzy: Me alegra que te guste. Y me alegra mucho ser "mala" con Drakito, pero no te preocupes al final todo valdrá la pena, quiero decir tendrá alguien que lo consuele, que es más de lo que podemos decir muchas :,(.  
  
Akhasa: Gracias por escribir!!. Espero que tu jefe no te atrape con las manos en la masa (como a Draco en ese bendito baño, aunque no creo que sea la misma clase de masa ;) ) Estamos organizando visitas guiadas al baño en cuestión, que te parece este aviso?:  
  
Viaje al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - $1500  
  
Visita guiada--------------------------------------------- $300  
  
20 minutos a solas en la "Ducha de Draco" NO TIENE PRECIO.  
  
(y ni te cuento lo que costaría estar a solas en la ducha CON Draco.)  
  
Arel M: Yo? Cruuueeeeel? Nunca, lo cierto es que a Draco le gusta sufrir un poco, no? Si no, ya me hubiera mandado al diablo hace tiempo. Gracias por el review y la constancia.  
  
Fatima Gochi: Es que Draco se las busca, seamos sinceras, de todas formas levanten las manos aquellas personas que seguirían leyendo esto si Draco fuera feliz. Igual, a no preocuparse, Draco va a conseguir lo que necesita... eventualmente. Gracias por estar ahí.  
  
Usagi-HK: Supongo que Ron lo comprende por que se siente identificado, me imagino que con Hermione tan cerca suyo debe sufrir ese tipo de... ejem... percances bastante seguido. Gracias por tu Review. 


	19. 

Capitulo 15  
  
Anochecer De Un Día Agitado.  
  
La mano del Weasley se acerco hacia su cerveza de mantequilla pero aún estaba bastante tentado y cuando la iba a agarrar le volvió a dar una ataque de risa con tanta mala suerte, para mí, que su mano tropezó y golpeo el jarro y derramo todo su contenido sobre mi túnica. Más precisamente sobre mi erección. Mi túnica ahora mojada demostraba perfectamente el contorno de mí... "feliz amigo".  
  
El Weasley se agacho para levantar el jarro que por milagro de dios, o mejor dicho por obra del diablo no se había roto y estaba tirado bajo la mesa justo enfrente de mí, me ofrecí para levantarle pero el Weasley ya estaba bajo la mesa. **Oh diossssssss, oh diossssssss, oh diossssss**.  
  
Y sucedió lo que temía el muchacho dirigió la vista sin querer hacia mis pantalones y solo escuche una carcajada que salía de debajo de la mesa, y yo sabía muy bien que no era por el accidente, por lo menos no el del jarro.  
  
-Oh no... OH NO, NO, NO, NO, por favor no... no, no, no, no- me lamentaba terriblemente por suerte para Potter y la sangre sucia este terrible accidente les había dado mucha gracia y estallaron otra vez en un ataque de risa, sin embargo la sangre sucia que había escuchado mi lamento me miro muy apenada y para mi desgracia atrajo la atención de los muchachos hacia mí.  
  
-Oh Ron que bruto eres, ayúdale a secarse la túnica Ron, Harry déjate de hacer el tonto también ayúdale.- dijo enseguida la sangre sucia. Y para mi horror los dos muchachos se calmaron un poco y me prestaron atención, enseguida arrime mi silla lo más que pude hacia la mesa.  
  
-No, no, no esta bien, no pasa nada ya esta bien- logre balbucear, pero Potter ya se estaba parando para ayudarme sin embargo y contra cualquier diagnóstico el Weasley salió en mi ayuda.  
  
-Oh Draco lo lamento mucho... -dijo de forma demasiado falsa pero no pude quejarme había alejado a Potter de mi lado para ayudarme- sal por aquí hacia el baño, creo que nadie te va a ver- me susurro cuando pretendía que me estaba ayudando a secarme.  
  
Solo logre asentir vehementemente y trate de marcharme por el lugar que antes habían abandonado las muchachas, pero para mi horror alguien las estaba ocupando en ese mismo momento y era nada más y nada menos que la Profesora Mc Gonnagal, el guardabosque Henrry... Honrrys... o si Hagrid y... **Oh no, OH NO, no puede empeorar ahora, no ahora** era nada más y nada menos que la mujer del diablo, Madame Pomfrey.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Debes comprender que la masturbación es algo normal, sobre todo en un muchacho de quince años que no es más que una pelotita de hormonas, no debes avergonzarte de tu sexualidad Draco, nadie debe hacerlo, te vas a masturbar durante el resto de tu vida,- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando si era nada más y nada menos la dulce pero estricta ancianita que trabaja en la enfermería hablándome nada más y nada menos de la MASTURBACIÓN.  
  
**esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí ¿qué he hecho para sufrir esto? Oh diosssssssssss jamás podré volver a tocarme sin acordarme de ella** no pude evitar sentir nauseas al pensar en ello y no pude evitar poner un gesto de asco que ella tomo como asombro -si es verdad no pongas esa cara aun yo lo hago, si, si, casi tres veces por semana, te asombrarías de las fantasías que tengo, y... hablando de fantasías por que no hablamos de eso también... es un tema importante después de todo-  
  
**Oh diosssssssss mátame, por favor ten piedad de mí**.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
No podía permitir que esa mujer me viera en esa situación, si lo hacía no dudaría en darme otra de sus "charlitas" y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.  
  
-No puedo salir por allí- dije con seguridad. Estaba dispuesto a morir antes que permitir que esa mujer me viera en estas circunstancias. Mire desesperado hacia todos lados pero no había otro lugar por donde salir a menos que quisiera salir con mi problemita entre toda la gente. **eso jamás** estaba en una encrucijada.  
  
-Que sucede ¿por qué no?- me pregunto el pelirrojo confundido, pero dirigió su vista hacia la mesa y suspiro exasperado- es solo la profesora Mc Gonnagal y algunos profesores, ninguno de ellos te va prestar la menor atención, solo somos unos alumnos más- dijo muy convencido pero yo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.- vamos Draco! si te ven que es lo peor que puede pasar que se rían entre ellos y luego lo olviden son profesores no van a andar por ahí con el chisme- pero yo ya no lo escuchaba los terribles recuerdos volvían a mi mente...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Y después del misionero esta el perrito y otros tantos más, tu vas a tener que buscar la posición que más te guste pero que también le sea placentera a tu compañero ¿entiendes?-  
  
**quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir** -Porque como ya te dije antes, tienes que pensar tanto en el placer de tu compañero como en el tuyo propio ¿te conté ya de mi amigo el que hacía todo rapidito y sin preámbulos?- pregunto indecisa sobre si volver a contarlo de nuevo o no, pero si que lo había contado, y con lujo de detalles.  
  
-SI!!!!!, es decir si creo que ya me lo dijo, que usted le dijo eso sobre la vaselina y el se ofendió por que pensó que usted se quejaba de su forma de hacer... de hacerlo- me apresure a decir no vaya a ser que me lo vuelva a contar y que tuviera un doble trauma a causa de ese cuento.  
  
-Oh... si... ya veo... entonces creo que eso es todo- dijo en tono decepcionado, mi corazón salto de alegría y estaba por salir corriendo cuando su voz me detuvo -pero que tonta que soy, si todavía no hablamos de los consoladores... -  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
-¡No!, Me opongo a pasar por allí- el muchacho me miro decepcionado y un poco enfadado. Y luego miro hacia todos lados imitando mi acción anterior buscando una salida pero nada se podía hacer.  
  
-Ron, Draco ¿Qué están haciendo allí?- nos llamo la sangre sucia -¿Por qué no te sacas esa túnica sucia Draco?- dijo la terrible pregunta, para la que yo no tenía respuesta.  
  
-Ehhh... no, mejor no... estoy bien así- dije sin mucha convicción, la muchacha me miro sorprendida y luego miro al Weasley, seguramente se dio cuenta que este le ocultaba algo porque enseguida me volvió a mirar pero esta vez con vivo interés curioso la muchacha amago a decir algo pero no le di tiempo vi mi salvación cuando un grupo de gente dejo unas mesas cerca de la puerta, tenia vía libre para huir de allí y esta vez no iba a desaprovecharla.  
  
Sin más ni más salí corriendo por esa puerta dejando atrás a mis tres acompañantes bastantes desconcertados, confiando ciegamente en que el Weasley encontraría alguna forma de excusarme frente a Potter y la sangre sucia, realmente en ese momento no me importaba que les fuera a decir, o si simplemente les soltaba la verdad, yo a lo único que aspiraba era a llegar a Hogwarts a mi sala común y a mi cuarto.  
  
Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y por momento me pareció escuchar a Potter gritando mi nombre detrás de mí, pero seguí corriendo hasta que llegue, solo habían alumnos de primero y segundo pero eso no evito que se burlaran de mí por mi túnica mojada de tal manera que parecía que me había hecho pis encima. Por suerte nadie noto mi problema **inocentes** o eso quise creer.  
  
Baje precipitadamente hasta la entrada de mí sala común entre a al baño sacándome la ropa a medida que caminaba hacía las duchas para darme una baño y deshacerme de una vez por todas de esa maldita erección.  
  
Entre al baño como alma que se lleva el diablo casi desnudo abrí las duchas frías de un cubículo y me metí debajo de ella aún con la ropa interior puesta termine de desvestirme con desesperación y una vez desnudo hice lo que con tanta urgencia me pedía mi cuerpo.  
  
Tome mi pené con una mano y empecé a masajearme rápidamente primero, y luego más suavemente para luego empezar fuertemente otra vez al son de mis gemidos a medida que me lo pedía mi cuerpo.  
  
Por mi mente pasaban miles de imágenes, todas ellas eróticas y todas ellas tenían que ver con Potter. Y mi sueño de anoche volvió a mi mente como lo habían hecho esa misma tarde arruinando cualquier intento de acercarme a él, estos últimos pensamientos ensombrecieron mi placer y termine de acariciarme en un amargo clímax.  
  
Escuche que alguien venia y agradecí a dios por haber hecho que acabara antes de que alguien entrara el baño, aunque entre los varones era común la masturbación y no nos avergonzábamos de ella, yo también por lo menos hasta que tuve la charla con madame Ponfrey, no quería que me vieran en esta situación en particular.  
  
Sin embargo para mi desconcierto no eran voces masculinas las que se escuchaban, todo lo contrario era voces de femeninas, más precisamente de niñas, mire desesperado hacía todos lados, enfrente de mí había una pared pintada de rosa con un estante lleno de cosas como gel para cabello rizado, gel para cabello lacio, gel para verano, gel para invierno, gel para días de sol y gel para días de lluvia, a sí como distintos perfumes con nombres como Passioment, o Pasión gitana, extrañas pócimas que iban desde cremas para el acne hasta loción para dejar suave la planta de los pies.  
  
Todos estos productos en botellitas más grandes o más chicas de diferentes colores de la gama del rosa, a mi derecha había una mesa con revistas corazón de Bruja de diferentes fechas y una gran caja llena de esmaltes para uñas a mi izquierda habían otras duchas cada una de ellas con su propio estante con sus respectivas botellitas con sus respectivos colores estridentes de la gama del rosa.  
  
Quise gritar, llorar, morder, romper tirar, hacer algo, pero nada podía hacer mi día había sido terrible había durado lo imposible y ahora esto ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido como para entrar en el baño de las chicas?.  
  
Notas de la Maquina de Escribir Hiperatómica (nombre original por usagi-Hk :P)  
  
Arel M: (Sashka mira alrededor con desconfianza) espero que no sea para tanto. La verdad es que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectores casi tanto como a Draco ;). No se si ustedes me van a querer asesinar después de esto pero Draco debe estar pensándolo muy seriamente... Mucho besos a ti también.  
  
Maika Yugi: Gracias por leer el fic. La verdad que en un principio se suponía que iba a ser un drama, pero veras que no puedo conmigo misma. Me alegra que te divierta, sigue escribiendo.  
  
Vraq: Gracias por leer, espera y veras. Espero que te guste este capitulo.  
  
Lena Hiyasaki: Gracias, aunque debes ser de las pocas que no quieren que Draco sufra, es que somos una banda de Sádicas.  
  
Usagi-hk: Bienvenida de vuelta! Espero que hayas pasado una buenas vacaciones, gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
Akhasa: Gracias por leer, y en lo que respecta al trabajo con Ron... ya veras.  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo... 


	20. 

Capitulo 16  
  
Correo de Lechuzas.  
  
Me tomo un segundo registrar donde estaba exactamente y menos que eso, salir corriendo con mi ropa y mi varita en los brazos, arrojarlas debajo de un armario de toallas y esconderme en él.  
  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué, me castigas señor?- decía en medio de los baños de niñas escuchando a dos estúpidas niñitas de segundo año hablando nada más y nada menos de quienes eran sus "príncipes azules" sin descanso.  
  
Me encontraba totalmente desnudo en un armario de toallas, totalmente inmovilizado por el pequeño espacio donde me encontraba, mi varita y mi ropa habían quedado guardadas debajo del armario en donde me encontraba, sin posibilidad alguna de tomarlas sin que esas estúpidas muchachitas se dieran cuenta.  
  
Estaba pensando las mil y una formas de salir de este embrollo y, aunque yo sabía que ninguna de ellas era factible, seguía buscando una salida. La palabra Potter y Malfoy me volvieron a la realidad, la primera niñita empezó a hablar.  
  
**Oh Diossssss lo único que me falta es tener que escuchar que alguien me critique y yo no pueda pegarle una piña en medio de la cara** pensaba bastante exasperado de tener que soportar las criticas de una estúpida y chiquilina sin mente...  
  
-Pues yo creo que Blayse no es tan guapo, me parece que Draco que lo es más y no se merece lo que le esta pasando... yo creo que Potter debería pararse frente a él y decirle "Oh Draco eres lo que siempre he esperado, ven conmigo te necesito a mi lado" - dijo la primera de las niñas en tono teatral, **obviamente la más inteligente de las dos** pensé.  
  
-¿A sí? Y entonces porque no lo defiendes cuando lo critican frente a ti. Si tanto te gusta deberías defenderle- dijo la otra, tratando de molestar a la pobre y dulce niñita. Pero sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarme por que no lo hacía, y quienes fueron los que me habían criticado para darles una buena tunda después.  
  
-... Porque... ¿acaso quieres que me echen del grupo? Sabes bien que aquí se hace lo que el grupo hace- dijo le contesto la primera, yo conocía muy bien eso de hacer lo que el grupo quiere, que en realidad es hacer lo que el jefe quiere. Hace tiempo, cuando yo era el jefe, lo que yo decía era ley, y aunque la mayoría de las veces a los demás no les convenía para nada lo hacían porque "hay que hacer lo que el grupo hace". - pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estaba diciendo... ¿qué te estaba diciendo?- dijo algo confundida la muchachita, yo empezaba a dudar de su que su nivel intelectual fuera tan elevado como pensaba unos minutos antes.  
  
-Me estabas diciendo que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter hacen linda pareja, - dijo la otra muchacha con un dejo de aburrimiento.- pero no cambies de tema ¿quieres saber porque no lo defiendes? Te lo voy a decir... porque Draco Malfoy esta loco de remate, si al principio resulto extraño su comportamiento, luego ridículo y hasta daba risa pero luego... que te puedo decir, da lastima- dijo la desalmada muchacha, cuando termino de hablar sentía como si hubiese tomado mi corazón en sus manos y lo hubiese apretado hasta dejarlo seco para luego pisotearlo sin compasión- yo por mi parte no creo que Malfoy haga tan buena pareja con Potter como podría hacerla con Blayse, pero eso claro eso queda en la interpretación de cada una, no sé me lo dice el instinto.- termino la muchacha volviendo al tema anterior, la pequeña además de ser una desalmada sin corazón, además de tener un nivel intelectual de un niño de cinco años, tenía el instinto un poco trastocado, me dije.  
  
Ya me estaba aburriendo de la pueril charla de las dos muchachitas, además me estaba contracturando, no estaba en una buena posición, me empezó a doler el cuello de tenerlo tanto tiempo en una poción tan antinatural, y tenía picazón detrás de la rodilla izquierda, pero tenía mis manos apretadas debajo de mi mentón, no podía moverme de ninguna manera y como si mi cuerpo si hubiese puesto de acuerdo me empezó a picar la nuca, el dedo gordo del pie derecho, el meñique del izquierdo, el ombligo y tenía ganas de estornudar.  
  
-Bueno que te puedo decir... a mi me parece que Malfoy esta detrás de Potter hace mucho tiempo, y no creo que Potter se quede atrás, por más mosquita muerta sea. Sentí unas terribles ganas de estornudar y no pude contenerlas.  
  
-Achiss- fue un suave estornudo **Oh no, Diossssssss no me hagas esto por favor, ya sé que a veces no he sido una buena persona, bueno que casi siempre, en fin no he sido una buena persona, pero creo que con todo lo que me has hecho ya he pagado suficiente ¿no crees? Ya he sufrido todo lo que tenia que sufrir no me hagas esto por favor te lo pido** rogué en silencio.  
  
Se hizo un silencio en el que creí que las muchachas se había ido, pero no fue así, no, mi suerte no era tanta, pero al menos, después de un rato, las muchachas empezaron otra vez su parloteo. **Gracias, gracias, gracias**  
  
-ACHISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!- **tenia que suceder** el silencio era esta vez sobrenatural, pasaron siglos hasta que una de las niñas alcanzó a decir algo tan suavemente que no logre comprender lo que comentaron, pero inmediatamente escuche un andar vacilante de suaves pasitos que se acercaban hacia donde me encontraba.  
  
Tenia un plan, no era el gran plan, ni me salvaría de los terribles castigos que me impondrían por encontrarme en el baño de mujeres espiando a las niñas pequeñas, pero era mí plan y me aferraría a cualquier cosa en ese momento.  
  
La puerta amenazo con abrirse, me prepare para lo que seria el fin de mis días en Hogwarts después de el escándalo que vendría nada, ni la fortuna de mi padre, ni los contactos de mi padrino impedirían mi expulsión, la puerta volvió a moverse, mis músculos estaban tensos preparados para cualquier cosa.  
  
Se abrió, la pequeña muchacha de enormes ojos celestes me miro aterrada trate de salir disparado **que gran plan Draco** me reproche a mí mismo al ver mi plan totalmente en ruinas, una de las pequeñas se paro en la puerta varita en mano y yo me pare en seco, cerré los ojos y me prepare para escuchar los gritos pidiendo ayuda de las pequeñas. Sin embargo, nada sucedió.  
  
-¡¿Eres Draco Malfoy verdad?!- pregunto la que había abierto la puerta del armario donde me encontraba minutos antes, la mire por un segundo y asentí en silencio. -¿qué haces aquí? Desnudo!!!- termino un poco escandalizada. Por supuesto no le conteste ¿qué explicarle?  
  
**Mira niña la verdad estaba en Hogsmeade pero tuve una erección de los mil demonios y me escape del bar donde me encontraba tomando una cerveza de manteca con unos amigos y el causante de mi erección, me marché corriendo quedando como un estúpido para venir aquí a masturbarme hasta acabar sin placer porque mi mente se negaba a dejar de pensar en los mil problemas que tengo, oh si además quede encerrado en este baño con dos chiquillas majaderas que no hacen otra cosa que hacerme preguntas estúpidas!!!!!!!!** No tendría más de doce años, eso obviamente no le podía decir.  
  
La contemple con una expresión tan estúpida y desorientada que la otra un poco enternecida me trajo una toalla para que me tapara y una silla para que me sentara.  
  
-¿Estas perdido? ¿Sabes donde estas?- me pregunto con el tono y dulzura que utilizaría una abuelita a su nieto bebé para preguntarle si necesitaba ir al baño. No sabía que hacer ¿qué contestarles obviamente me creían retardado o algo por el estilo **por lo menos tal vez logre que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió** pensé un poco más tranquilo.  
  
-¿Sabes donde esta tu ropa?- pregunto la otra con el mismo tono de voz. Asentí de forma muy infantil y señale debajo del armario donde minutos antes había estado escondido.  
  
La muchacha fue hasta el armario busco donde le había indicado y me trajo la ropa y mi varita, tome las cosas, realmente no sabía que hacer mi mente estaba en blanco, estaba actuando como un verdadero estúpido pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?.  
  
-Si, si acá esta- dijo y luego me trajo en una mano mi ropa y en la otra mi varita -pero mira esto!! te volcaste algo en la túnica- dijo con el mismo tono de antes.  
  
-Límpiaselo y daselo antes de que entre alguien y lo vea, seguramente se armaría un escándalo- dijo la segunda mientras miraba hacia fuera por la puerta. -¿crees que este bajo algún hechizo y por eso actúe de esta manera?- pregunto bastante preocupada.  
  
La niña invocó un simple hechizo de limpieza sobre la túnica y el pantalón y quedaron como nuevos **idota, como no se me ocurrió** no pude evitar reprenderme mentalmente, voy a una escuela de magia, tengo una varita y soy un mago, porque no se me ocurrió antes limpiarme con magia, **¿qué tan estúpido puedo llegar a ser?**, Pero no pude contestarme porque la siguiente frase pronunciada atrajo mi atención a la conversación de las niñas.  
  
-Puede ser... ¿crees que debemos hablar con algún profesor?- dijo la otra **No, por favor...** pensé alarmado y por la expresiones de las niñas vi que lo estaban considerando. -pero entonces lo meteríamos en problemas yo opino que debemos llevarlo hasta su cuarto y dejarlo allí, seguramente mañana va a estar bien y no se acordara de nada de esto- termino **si, si óyela, escúchala** pensé aliviado.  
  
-Bueno si es así... pero mañana vamos hasta su cuarto y nos fijamos si ya esta bien. Si no es así llamamos al profesor Snape ¿esta bien?- pregunto la muchacha y cuando recibió el visto bueno de su amiga continuo -Draco... tu debes ir detrás de esas cortinas y ponerte la ropa ¿entiendes?- me indico con el mismo tono de antes como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, haciendo grandes aspavientos y demostraciones con las manos mientras hablaba.  
  
Lo único que podía pensar era **gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias** me fui a uno de los cubículos y me puse mi ropa, cuando salí totalmente vestido las muchacha me tomaron una de cada mano y me sacaron del baño, me llevaron hasta mi habitación y me dejaron recostado en la cama donde minutos despues fingí quedar dormido.  
  
-Ahora deja su varita en la mesita de luz junto a su cama y vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea aquí y nos metamos en problemas- dijo una de las muchachas y se fue hasta la puerta y se quedo allí vigilando.  
  
Antes de irse la que tenia mi varita conjuro un vaso de agua que quedo en la cómoda para cuando despertara, una manta más porque mi cuarto estaba bastante frió y por ultimo un hechizo protector sobre mi, me dio en beso en la frente y por fin se fue tras los pasos de su compañera hasta la puerta.  
  
-¿Realmente crees que va a estar bien?- pregunto cuando llego junto a su compañera.  
  
-No... pero desde aquí es su problema- dijo la segunda, no la considere cruel, éramos Slytheryns, cada uno esta por su cuenta. La otra debió haber hecho alguna demostración de preocupación por que después de unos segundos agrego en un tono más compresivo -creo que si hubiésemos llamado a algún profesor estaría en mayores problemas, no te preocupes lo que hicimos fue lo mejor- termino como tratando de convencerse a si misma.  
  
**Y que lo digas** pensé, esas dos muchachitas me habían salvado la vida y no tenía forma de agradecerles sin descubrirme a mí mismo en el proceso, seguramente si se enteraban de que había estado en mis plenas facultades psíquicas me hubiesen tratado de pervertido.  
  
Me dispuse a dormir ¿qué más podía hacer el resto del día sin descubrirme frente a nadie? Cuando por fin estaba llegando a ese punto entre la realidad y el sueño unos golpecitos en la ventana atrajeron mi atención, mire hacia allí y vi a una hermosa e imponente lechuza blanca y junto a ella revoloteaba como loca una pequeñísima lechucita marrón.  
  
**Igualita a la de Potter... un momento... es la de Potter** pensé mientras miraba la primer lechuza y sin más ni más salí corriendo hacia la ventana atropellando todo lo que estaba entre la lechuza y yo.  
  
La hermosa lechuza entro en la habitación y se poso ante mí muy ceremoniosamente, sin duda era un hermoso ejemplar de lechuza, la otra sin embargo entro como alma que se lleva el diablo, revoloteando por todos lados hasta que llego a mi lado y empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, verla dar tantas vueltas llego a marearme y contra mi voluntad tuve que recibir primero su carta aunque por dentro me moría de ganas por tomar entre mis manos la carta de Potter.  
  
La pequeña y alborotada lechucita, traía consigo dos cartas una del Weasel y otra de la sangre sucia ambas dirigidas a mi **obvio estúpido si no quien iban ser dirigidas** me reprendí y aunque tenia curiosidad por saber que contenían, era mayor mi ansiedad de tener entre mis manos la carta de Potter.  
  
Tomé la carta que me entrego la blanca lechuza, más tranquilo ya que la más pequeña ahora se hallaba ululando feliz en la ventana, tome la carta entre mis manos y despache a las dos aves después de darles unas galletas que tenia olvidadas en un cajón de mi mesita de luz y, cuando ya no podía más de la incertidumbre, me dispuse a leer su contenido.  
  
Tome mi preciado tesoro entre mis manos y con sumo cuidado de no romper demasiado el sobre tome la hoja de papel que contenía y ojeé el mensaje que Potter había escrito en él.  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que creía posible, mi mentón cayo dejándome con la boca abierta que rápidamente se seco de los emociones que recorrieron mi cuerpo y mente. Miedo, ansiedad, alegría, duda. Todo ello gracias a unas pocas frases.  
  
~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
Tengo ganas de charlar, asi que si les interesa hablar conmigo por el Msn mi dirección es vanesa_crazy@hotmail.com. Dicho esto aquí estan las respuestas a sus reviews:  
  
Fatima Gochi: Lo único que voy a decir es que algunos de ustedes estan en camino de encontrar al "Amor de Sevypooh". Gracias por el review.  
  
Usagi-hk: es cierto, si las chicas no fuéramos unos sacos de hormonas tan grandes como los chicos la historia sería otra, ¿no?. Bessos.  
  
Paola: MMmmmmmmmmm!!!! No puedo decir nada... no voy a decir nada. Esperen al proximo POV de Snape, que aunque no es el desenlace nos da una idea sobre la verdadera identidad del Amante de Snape. Gracias por leer mis delirios.  
  
Galasu: Gracias por leer y comentar. No creo que Draco se atreva a acercarse a Madame Pomfrey lo suficiente como para tener otra charla, aunque todo es posible en mi mundo, pero seguro que tendrá otros flashbacks el pobre quedó MUY marcado por esa conversación (Y no es para menos). Te cuento que actualizo aprox. cada dos o tres días, aunque a veces puede llevarme más. Sí, ya leí el libro 5, por eso te recuerdo que esto es bastante AU (Universo alternativo). No te preocupes por Draco, él es bastante resistente, inclusive al color rosa ;). Bessos.  
  
Vrag: Aparentemente los alumnos de Hogwarts no son tan obtusos e incomprensivos como parece, al menos por ahora logro zafarse de la situación, solo Dios sabe cuanto durará la paz para el pobre de Draco ;). Gracias por seguir leyendo, bessos.  
  
Sashka. 


	21. 

EXTRA POV SEVERUS SNAPE.  
  
El profesor de pociones fue hasta su lecho y se recostó tratando de ocupar su imaginación en cualquier cosa menos los recientes recuerdos que inundaban su mente. Pronto se levanto sofocado por el calor, aunque la gente comentaba que esta parte del castillo era inusualmente fría, a él le parecía cálida, y en algunos momentos hasta sofocante.  
  
Ese era uno de esos momentos cuando su mente se negaba a obedecerle y se internaba en esos recuerdos que se prometió a si mismo olvidar para siempre, esos y cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con su pasado antes de llegar a Hogwarts o más bien dicho, antes de su llegada a la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Se saco toda la ropa que llevaba puesta mientras caminaba hacia el baño, abrió las duchas y se metió debajo del agua fría. Después de unos momentos y cuando sus labios ya estaban azulados por la baja temperatura del agua que caía libremente sobre su cuerpo se preparo para ir nuevamente hasta su cama.  
  
Así desnudo y mojado como estaba se recostó en su cama, tapándose con su enorme sobrecama y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo su mente se negaba a descansar pensando una y otra vez en él. Si tanto le amaba y tanto se arrepentía de cómo había terminado lo suyo ¿porque cuando lo tuvo frente a él nuevamente lo acuso innecesariamente?, ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel con él?  
  
Sin embargo sabía muy bien la respuesta, no lo quería cerca de él, por que sí bien le amaba, él traía consigo un pasado que no quería enfrentar, estar cerca de él significaba enfrentar el pasado y, enfrentar su pasado significaba perder muchas cosas, y el no estaba dispuesto a eso.  
  
Poco a poco fue cayendo en las garras del sueño, estiro el brazo sobre su mesa de luz para tomar el frasco de poción para dormir sin sueño que tomaba cada noche pero este resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayo al piso haciendo un pequeño crash de vidrio roto, pero que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo de su ensueño, continuo tanteando en la mesilla hasta que sus manos tocaron el frío metal de una pequeña botellita plateada.  
  
Bebió del helado y amargo brebaje, la espesa poción pasó por su garganta antes de que sus sentidos se pusieran alertas, esa no era la poción que había estado buscando, ¿entonces que diablos había bebido?, Trato de responderse pero su mente comenzó a entrar en un transe.  
  
Estaba en un húmedo y oscuro pasillo, parecía interminable, detrás de él a lo lejos se escuchaban las ramas alborotadas del sauce boxeador, delante de él se escuchaban extraños rasguños y rugidos.  
  
Parecía un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, pero todo era demasiado real para ser un simple sueño, podía sentir cosas como el frío y la brisa en su rostro, sentía claramente la varita en su mano lista para contener cualquier posible ataque de lo que sea que Black hubiese puesto en el camino, sin embargo él sabía que nada había en el camino que lo peligroso estaba al otro lado del pasillo.  
  
Sabia que no debía seguir adelante, que allí encontraría algo horrible, pero no pudo dar la vuelta y volver, el no manejaba su cuerpo, veía todo como una segunda persona dentro de sí mismo.  
  
Sin embargo los sentimientos eran los mismos el miedo, la incertidumbre, pero el más poderoso de todos en ese momento era la curiosidad, una curiosidad casi infantil de aquellas que sienten los niños pequeños cuando van a ese lugar prohibido por los mayores solo para ver que es lo que hay allí, y aunque sepan que eso es peligroso y sientan el miedo hay algo más fuerte que los empuja.  
  
Podía sentir a su corazón latir locamente en su pecho, su mente le decía vete de aquí da la media vuelta y olvídate de todo, pero una vez más su cuerpo no lo obedeció.  
  
Sin embargo aunque sabía que no debía abrir la puerta, aunque sabía qué sucedería siguió caminado, como si no supiese nada de eso y descubriera cada momento por primera vez.  
  
Hacia unos minutos estaba seguro que había escuchado a alguien quejarse de una manera innatural, sabía quien era o más bien que era, sin embargo otra vez ese sentimiento de que todo sucedía por primera vez volvía a él, y su curiosidad tomaba las riendas del asunto. Las palabras de Black retumbaban en sus oídos.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-"¿Acaso no quieres saber que es lo que hace? ¿No tienes ni idea de la verdad? ¿No te lo ha dicho aún?... Él estará allí... vé él irá antes del anochecer, espéralo... supongo que tendrán muchas cosas que decirse"- dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de esas que utilizaba siempre que lo retaba a hacer algo que sabía que estaban fuera de las reglas del colegio.  
  
-"No"- fue la única respuesta antes de darse vuelta y empezar su camino hacia su sala común, hacía solo dos días que había recibido una terrible carta de su padre, recriminándole su comportamiento, después de que McGonagall le castigase por algo que no había querido hacer y que seguramente no habría hecho de no ser por el reto del Gryffindor.  
  
Solo había aceptado porque él estaba observando, callado y apartado de todo el tumulto como siempre pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber oído el reto, decir que no sería quedar como un cobarde o un perfecto idiota frente a él y no estaba dispuesto a eso.  
  
Y sin embargo había quedado peor que eso, había quedado como un perfecto idiota, además de eso, un perfecto idiota humillado y castigado, por lo que no pudo asistir a sus citas por dos semanas. Y había recibido la carta de su padre amenazándole romperle un par de costillas si volvía a recibir noticias como esas sobre su comportamiento, y él estaba seguro que sería totalmente capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, ya muchas veces antes las había cumplido.  
  
-"Ummm Snivelus tiene miedo... bueno a quien le interesa. Lo importante es que ya sabes a que hora y que día, mi trabajo ya esta hecho, el que estés allí o no depende de ti."- dijo con voz altanera El muchacho se quedo allí parado por un par de minutos más asimilando lo que había escuchado, realmente no le importaba el reto de Black, ya había aprendido la lección. Sin embargo la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.  
  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto parcamente, el muchacho acompaño la pregunta con una mirada inquisitiva, pero al ver que no recibía una respuesta volvió a preguntar. -¡¿Por qué?!- dijo bastante más alterado de lo que pretendía demostrar, ¿Qué se traía entre manos Black para decirle lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Que pretendía con todo esto? El no lo sabia y eso pico su curiosidad.  
  
Sin embargo el otro muchacho paso a su lado con una petulante sonrisa, golpeando a su paso el hombro del joven.  
  
Se quedo inmóvil unos cuántos minutos, pero pronto volvió a la realidad, no sabía que pretendía pero no le daría la satisfacción de castigado nuevamente por su culpa, iría si, pero después de la media noche cuando no halla ningún peligro de que Dumbledore o McGonagall lo atrapara.  
  
Cuando el reloj de su cuarto dio la media noche se levanto y se puso su capa más oscura sin hacer el menor ruido, aunque había puesto una leve poción somnífera en el agua de cada mesita de luz para evitar contratiempos.  
  
Salió a la noche fría sin mayores fatalidades, hacia frío y solo llevaba su ropa de dormir y una capa no demasiado gruesa de color negro sombra. Caminó por el pasto húmedo por el rocío nocturno, tal vez había nevado más temprano pero eso no le importo.  
  
Camino hasta que llego frente al enorme árbol, estaba engañosamente inmóvil y él lo sabía, siguiendo las instrucciones de Black muy a regañadientes, el viento frío le estaba haciendo ver lo estúpido de sus acciones, ¿Por qué confiaba en Black? ¿No había dicho él que estaría allí al atardecer que haría allí a la media noche? Pero sin embargo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
El primer intento falló, pero luego con la ayuda de una rama más grade logró dar con el nudo correspondiente y las agitadas ramas del sauce boxeador se calmaron permitiéndole el paso al túnel.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Así era como había llegado hasta allí, lo recordaba como si hubiese sucedido minutos atrás, y no veinte años como era en realidad.  
  
Llego hasta la puerta, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, no debía abrir esa puerta, algo horrible pasaría si la abría sin embargo puso la mano sobre el pasador y como en cámara lenta vio como su mano trataba de abrir la puerta.  
  
Tras varios forcejeos y varios hechizos, se encontraba frustrado tratando de abrir la puerta, esa puerta lo estaba probando y por dios que no se rendiría fácilmente.  
  
Intentó una vez más con un antiguo hechizo que había leído en unos viejos libros de la biblioteca de su casa, era muy complicado y especifico pero en el momento no se le ocurrió otra cosa que probar.  
  
Después de ese hechizo, intentó nuevamente abrir la maldita puerta, escuchó como las bisagras de la misma rechinaban cuando movió el picaporte hacia abajo y luego lentamente la puerta se abrió.  
  
}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{  
  
Notas de la Autora: Akhasa: ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones? Espero que muy bien. Ya te agregué a mi lista del Msn, así que supongo que nos encontraremos pronto por allí. Este fanfic va a demostrar nuestra teoría, uno dice la palabra chocolate y ya todos piensan en Remus :P. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, besos.  
  
Galasu: Gracias por el review. Ron y Hermione son así, no tienen otra forma  
de tener importancia en la historia, pobrecitos (y por favor no me  
incineren los amantes de los dos tortolitos :P).  
  
Fatima Gochi: lamentablemente tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para saber lo que dice la carta, pero para que no me mates (todos saben que los fans de HP tienen tendencias homicidas ;)) aquí te deje un buen chapter  
de Severito.  
  
Paola: Repito, Draco se las busca, pero que le vamos a hacer, pronto  
sabremos que dice Harry en la carta. Gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Usagi-hk: Es cierto las chicas de Slytheryn son más buenas de lo que pensábamos... ya van a crecer y se van dar cuenta de lo que se pierden por ser así. Así que no soy taaan mala no, ya veremos lo que dicen después de  
los próximos capis. Gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
Yo (no yo yo sino otra yo, osea vos...o algo asi): Gracias, es  
impresionante la cantidad de muertes de las que soy responsable, no me  
imagino lo que sería si tuviera una pistola ;).  
  
Vrag: Por suerte no somos las únicas que sienten compasión por Draco, tal vez no le vaya tan mal. Se quejan de mí pero siempre esperan lo peor, ¿eh?.  
Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo... please!!!!!  
  
Luzi: que bonito!!! Haraganeando en la escuela... así me gusta. Espero que  
no te hayan descubierto, que sigas leyendo mi fic y "merodeando" en la  
escuela ;).  
  
Sashka. 


	22. 17 Cartas

pitulo 17  
  
Cartas.  
  
  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Galasu.  
  
Draco:  
  
Realmente no sé lo que pasa por tu mente, no entiendo porque actúas como lo estas haciendo, pero quiero hacerlo.  
  
¿Por qué te marchaste hoy?, ¿Estas ofendido por algo?, Me gustaría mucho que algún día podamos hablar como corresponde de lo que esta pasando, y es bastante obvio que tiene algo que ver conmigo. Hermione tiene algunas extrañas teorías que quiero discutir contigo, si es que quieres hablar conmigo, claro. Me gustaría que nos encontráramos a solas para discutir todo esto en un terreno neutral.  
  
Bueno, esta tarde fue realmente extraña, pero me dio una idea de lo que podría ser nuestra amistad, si hasta Ron se comportó como un caballero, aunque no dejo de reírse hasta que llegamos al castillo y aun no se le borra la sonrisa de la cara, y lo más extraño es que no quiere decirnos qué es tan gracioso.  
  
Bueno, me despido y espero que me contestes pronto.  
  
Harry.  
  
No podía creerlo **¿esto realmente me esta sucediendo a mí?** no pude evitar preguntarme. Justo cuando me estaba hundiendo en un abismo de desesperación Potter me tiraba una soga para alcanzar la cima.  
  
**A menos, claro, que sea para decirme que lo deje en paz, que todo este asunto lo estaba molestando** no parecía que fuera así, pero no pude evitar esos pensamientos pesimistas. Después de todo hasta el momento nada me había salido bien ¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora a hacerlo?.  
  
Estaba volviendo a mi pozo emocional cuando vi las otras dos cartas sobre mi cama. La primera de la Granger la segunda del Weasel. Tome la carta de la sangre sucia que no era más que un pequeño pergamino, perfectamente cortado para la ocasión, enrollado y escrito con una letra excesivamente detallista.  
  
Draco:  
  
Lamento mucho el incidente del bar, sé que comportamiento de los chicos es reprochable, ya les explique que tu no estas haciendo esto por diversión y que no deberían tomarse tantas libertades para con tigo, sin embargo es algo difícil hacerles comprender esta clase de cosas.  
  
Mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que no te hallas ido por nuestra culpa, pero si así fue tratare de que en el futuro te sientas bienvenido y a gusto con nosotros. Bueno supongo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte. Adiós Hermione Granger.  
  
Ah! Lo olvidaba, si quieres venir con nosotros estaremos hasta las 9:30 en la biblioteca después tal vez iremos dar una vuelta por el lago. Ahora sí adiós,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Esta chica tiene que relajarse un poco, la letra era demasiado prolija, hasta el punto de llegar a ser tensa. Y las frases muy analizadas, no como la de Potter que parecía que había sido escrita al calor del momento, justo las mismas palabras que salían de su cabeza, no una elaborada trama de frases "adultas". **bueno es su problema** pensé y era verdad.  
  
La otra carta estaba escrita en un pedazo de pergamino arrugado que seguramente había sido arrancado de algún apunte viejo, por que del otro lado se podían leer parte de los ingredientes de alguna poción de las clases de mi padrino. Estaba manchada con algo que parecía salsa en una esquina y otra estaba doblada en formando una oreja, en conjunto no era una carta, era un desastre.  
  
Abrí la "carta" y leí mi nombre por tercera vez esa noche mis ojos recorrieron cada línea de la carta y no pude evitar una sonrisa, esas líneas me levantaba él animo.  
  
Draco Malfoy:  
  
Jajajajajajajajajajajaj... lo siento es que todavía no puedo parar de reír ¿Qué te pasó hermano?... estuvo buenísimo... esa clase de espectáculos no se ven todos los días.  
  
Pero bueno no era para eso por lo que te escribí... o sí, bueno no sé, todos te estaban escribiendo muy orondos y cuando les pregunte que hacían solo me rigieron que te estaban escribiendo a tí y bueno no sé... yo les dije que yo también te iba a escribir entonces Hermione dijo "¿Así y que le vas a escribir? ¡No tienes nada que decirle!"  
  
Así que yo le conteste "¿Así? Ya vas a ver" y me puse a escribirte pero luego no sabía que escribirte, por que, ¿Qué carajos podía decirte? Pero no me podía echar a tras por que ellos estaban cerca y entonces se darían cuenta que en realidad sólo lo hacía por... que no tenía nada mejor que hacer... en fin como no tengo nada más que decirte y como ya se me acaba la hoja y no pienso arrancar otra me despido hasta la próxima.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Esta ultima carta me dejo entre contento y estupefacto, no sabía si sentirme ofendido o estimado, pero por alguna hizo que las otras cartas parecieran lejanas por un momento.  
  
Sin embargo pronto tendría que tomar muchas decisiones, tendría que escribirle a Potter y decirle que aceptaba su propuesta **aunque se me fuera la vida en ello** tendría que pensar muy bien en lo que iba a decir y en como iba a actuar.  
  
Para empeorar las cosas lo vería frente a frente muy pronto, pero por suerte estaría siempre con los otros dos miembros del trío de oro así que no habría tiempo de entrar en esos asuntos... fueran que los fueran...  
  
Tenía que contestarle pronto y me dispuse a escribir, fui hasta mi baúl, saque todas las cosas que necesitaba para escribir y las lleve hasta el escritorio tome la pluma, la moje en tintero y me dispuse a escribir...  
  
Después de una hora aún me encontraba en el escritorio frente a la hoja en blanco, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para la contestación, aunque hubiese bastado con un "esta bien, que sea cuando tu quieras" para mí era imposible, tenían que ser las palabras justas, palabras especiales, que no podía encontrar.  
  
Poco apoco fui sumiéndome en un adormecimiento, los párpados se me caían y sentía entumecidas las piernas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, gradualmente fui acomodando primero la cabeza, luego las manos por debajo de esta, las piernas cruzadas y sin más ni más me dormí.  
  
Escuche algo que se movía detrás de mí y me di vuelta lentamente, esperando cualquier cosa menos a un Harry Potter totalmente desnudo con un tarro de helado de vainilla y chocolate en una mano y una cuchara en la otra mientras se la pasaba sensualmente por la lengua y me invitaba con los ojos a sumarme a su fiesta personal.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Akhasa: Supongo que todos los personajes vistos de distintas perspectivas tienen distintas formas de ser. Para algunos Draco es insoportable y para nosotras... bueno basta con leer los reviews de este fic, ¿no?. Gracias por tu review, espero verte en el msn pronto. (Yo también tengo ese "complejo Remus" con el chocolate)  
  
Caro: Sin los comentarios de los lectores tampoco abría mucha historia, así que gracias a ti también.  
  
Paola: Me encanta que no sepan todavía quien es el amor de Severus, yo creí que lo había hecho demasiado obvio. Gracias por los mensajes.  
  
Vrag: No sé, no sé. No niego ni confirmo nada. ¿Hasta el infinito y más allá? Por supuesto, Buzz :P.  
  
Luzy: Ja, ja, ja. De nuevo escribiendo de contrabando?. Tenemos nuestra propia agente secreta. Espero que no te atrapen y que sigas leyendo el fic.  
  
Besos, Sashka. 


	23. 18 Sueños Húmedos II

Capitulo 18.  
  
Sueños Húmedos II.  
  
Allí estaba un Harry Potter con el pelo empapado del que caían grandes gotas de agua que recorría su pecho desnudo como todo su cuerpo, sus marcados pectorales y bajabas hasta su entrepierna donde pude ver su enorme excitación...  
  
Estaba recostado sobre su costado derecho en mi cama, comiendo lenta y sensualmente el helado que poco a poco se iba derritiendo en tarro que tenía en la mano.  
  
-¿No vas a venir?- pregunto en tono lastimero haciendo un pucherito que logro una terrible erección por mi parte. Me acerque lentamente, sentía mi miembro punzante en mis pantalones. -Asi es, muy bien, así es como me gusta- dijo contento cuando me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su pierna.  
  
Tomo mi mano la puso en su entrepierna, me miro a los ojos y me hizo un guiño pícaro, yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer y empecé a masajear, cerro los ojos con fuerza y empezó a hacer unos deliciosos gemidos de satisfacción, sus labios carnosos eran una enorme tentación, tenia unas enormes ganas de saborearlos, morderlos...  
  
Me incline lentamente hacía esos labios, cerro los ojos esperando sentir su deliciosos sabor... sentí algo frío y con sabor a chocolate amargo en la boca y vi que Potter había puesto la cuchara rebosando de helado en mi boca esquivando el beso.  
  
Lo mire decepcionado pero al ver la sugerente expresión de su rostro no pude más que sonreír y seguir el juego, lentamente Potter volvió a cargar la cuchara de helado y está vez hizo un camino desde su pecho hasta su miembro erecto donde puso una gran cantidad del dulce que se derritió rápidamente al hacer contacto con la caliente piel, luego tomo otro gran bocado de helado y se los puso entre los labios, luego con un guiño se lo metió en la boca..  
  
Me acerque a él y lo bese. Primero suavemente saboree sus labios y luego a medida que mi excitación crecía el beso fue volviéndose más fuerte. Pronto nuestras lenguas estaban entrelazadas en una lucha por el control, el beso fue más que suficiente par que alcanzara el clímax, pero luego otra erección ocupó el lugar de la primera y mi pantalón se vio nuevamente abultado.  
  
Luego Potter termino con el beso, demasiado pronto para mi y suavemente empujo mi cabeza hacia abajo donde se encontraba el camino hacia su delicioso miembro, como no dudaba que fuera.  
  
Acerque mi boca hasta el lampiño pecho y mi lengua comenzó a bajar perezosamente, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, en algunos lugares me detenía y mordía o chupaba según me parecía, en mi camino me encontré con una tetilla, la tome suavemente con mis dientes y la estire, luego de mordisquearla un poco, comencé a succionar. Pude ver como Potter cerraba los ojos por el goce y lanzaba un suave gemido de placer.  
  
Luego de entretenerme con su deliciosa tetilla continué mi camino nuevamente deteniéndome de vez en cuando para darle suaves mordisquitos en diferentes partes que lograban que soltara fuertes suspiros de placer.  
  
Llegue hasta su pulsante miembro, del helado casi no había rastro solo un pequeño charquito de un liquido marrón pegajoso y con sabor a chocolate.  
  
Cubrí de pequeños besitos toda su piel, y chupe todo rastro del pegajoso liquido, Potter suspiraba y gemía ahora más fuerte y podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Lo tome con mis manos y comencé a masajearlo pero Potter pronto me hizo saber que pretendía mucho más de mí.  
  
-Por favor... hazlo- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la excitación y con una mirada suplicante, con sus delicadas manos guió suavemente mi cabeza nuevamente hasta su miembro.  
  
Tome con mi boca la punta de su miembro y le di un besito, Potter lanzó un gemido de satisfacción, me di cuenta que yo tenía todo el control en ese momento, y era un sentimiento que me gustaba, volví a poner la punta de su miembro en mi boca y está vez lo introduje un poco más, pero nuevamente lo saque demasiado pronto.  
  
Potter me miro ceñudo y bastante irritado pero me limite a mirarlo con picardía incitándolo a quedarse donde estaba. Entendió el mensaje rápidamente y con una sonrisa de buen entendedor se acerco a mi rostro.  
  
-Hay Draco... bebé... no seas malo... sabes que lo quiero... ¿Me lo darás? ¿Sí?- pregunto con voz melosa y falsa sumisión. Mientras que entre frases y frase me mordía los labios suavemente.  
  
Volví a llevar mi boca hasta su miembro pero volví a hacer lo mismo, introduje suavemente su miembro hasta la mitad esta vez pero lo saque rápidamente. Él me miró nuevamente a los ojos pero esta vez con una mirada que escondía algo de malicia.  
  
-Hay Draco... si haces lo que te pido- tome su miembro con mis manos y empecé a masajearlo eso en ves de hacer que su mirada se suavizase se volvió más atrevida -... mmmm... haggggg... mmm... te prometo... hay...hay...hay... mmm.. haggg... que te voy a dar una enorme recompensa mmm... haggg...- dijo con una voz que acompañaba su malicienta mirada.  
  
Me di cuenta que necesitaba de esa recompensa o que moriría de la desesperación así que volví a tomar una vez más su miembro en mi boca pero esta vez lo introduje completamente, sentí unas terribles ganas de vomitar pero las nauseas se fueron rápidamente y una vez más calmado pude percibir los fuertes gemidos que daba Potter.  
  
Suavemente comencé a subir y a bajar, lentamente primero y más rápido después, por momentos lo sacaba y tras escuchar las protestar que hacía Potter entre gemido y gemido volvía a ponerlo completamente en mi boca.  
  
Las caderas de Potter acompañaban mis movimientos pero yo sabía que tenía todo el control... sentí las convulsiones de Potter y como el movimiento de sus caderas se aceleraba así que acelere también mi movimiento y pronto sentí como se inundaba mi boca del cálido líquido, por momentos sentí que me ahogaba, pero pronto comencé a beber él liquido de extraño sabor, no era totalmente desagradable, y cuando sentí la jadeante respiración de Potter decidí que no era para nada desagradable.  
  
-Bueno... Draco... has sido un niño bueno... ahora es tu turno bebé...- dijo con las vos entrecortada por sus jadeos. Se acercó de forma felina hasta donde estaba yo y comenzó a sacarme la ropa rápidamente, de repente sentí como que tanta ropa me sofocara **¿por qué me puse tanta ropa con este calor?**, Le sentía además áspera y pesada como si me quemara su contacto.  
  
Trate de ayudarle a sacarme la ropa pero separo mis manos y me miro con una mirada severa así que tuve que esperar a que él terminara. Cuando estaba por fin desnudo pude sentir el alivio de no tener nada encima, y luego pude sentir el placer de tener algo encima, más precisamente un Potter muy meloso que besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.  
  
Lentamente fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar mi entrada, me beso en ese lugar tan intimo donde ninguna boca había llegado antes, ni siquiera los atrevidos labios de Pansy se habían acercado a ese lugar, pero claro si lo hubiera hecho le habría arrancado la cabeza.  
  
Luego sentí como su lengua entraba dentro de mí y no pude evitar soltar un ronco gemido, esto era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida, jamás había imaginado placer mejor...  
  
Potter acero un dedo a mi boca y voraz lo tome entre mis labios y comencé a succionar como si se tratara de su pene nuevamente. Luego lo saco de mi boca y lo introdujo dentro de mí, el poco dolor que sentí rápidamente paso a ser el más delicioso de los tormentos. Gemí, jadeé, gimotie, suspiré, lloriquié. Eso era lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida y faltaba más según me prometió Potter con voz dulce.  
  
Pronto a ese dedo lo siguió otro y otro hasta que según me informo Potter ya estaba preparado, se acomodo entre mis piernas y con una mano acerco su miembro hasta mi entrada. Me miro a los ojos interrogantes, como pidiéndome permiso, solo asentí y me prepare para que entrara.  
  
Un fuerte ruido me despertó era la puerta que había sido abierta por el bruto de Goyle gemí de desesperación sólo era un sueño y para colmo de males me despertaban en lo mejor del sueño, mire ceñudo a Goyle.  
  
Me pare para ir a mi cama sin embargo mi pene pulsante en mi pantalón me decía que no era buen momento para hacerlo, principalmente por que había tenido un pequeño accidente antes de esta erección y me lamente por que sin la intromisión de Goyle habría tenido una segundo delicioso accidente. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de mis pequeños deslices así que decidí esperar hasta que todos estuvieran ya en sus camas para ir a cambiarme.  
  
Poco a poco fueron entrando todos y se acostaron sin darme un buenas noches o una mirada cosa que agradecí por que me encontraba en una situación poco agradable. Tome un poco de ropa de mi baúl y fui hasta las duchas, esta vez antes de desnudarme de asegure de no ver ningún rastro rosa alrededor y me fui hasta la ducha más cercana.  
  
Abrí el agua caliente, tan caliente que quemaba pero realmente no me importaba, por que pretendía que el vapor escondiera mis acciones en caso de que algún idiota entrara en medio del asunto. Con el recuerdo de mi sueño intacto en mi mente masaje mi erecto pene hasta que entre contenidos gemidos llegue al clímax.  
  
Me sequé y vestí suavemente este masaje me había relajado mucho, cuando me encontrara con Potter le diría a la cara que me encantaría hablar con él, **Y luego que sea lo que Dios quiera** me fui hasta mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama mire hacia las camas de los chicos y vi que Blayse no estaba en su cama. Sin preocuparme demasiado decidí que debía dormirme si quería al día siguiente estar consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.  
  
Cerré los ojos pero no podía dormir así que para llamar al sueño continué en esta posición, una de mis mantas se deslizó hacia un lado y callo al suelo, si la levantaba perdería el poco sueño que me estaba llegando así que decidí dejarla así. Sentí que se habría la puerta y entreabrí los párpados para ver que Blayse había entrado al cuatro y se dirigía hacia mi.  
  
**Mierda... que quiere ahora ¿me ira a volver a dar el discursito de "tu padre quiere que vigilemos de cerca de su hijo desvalido"? Debe pensar que soy retardado para no poder cuidarme solo, y tener que sobornar a la gente para que me cuide. No él no piensa que sea retardado piensa que estoy haciendo todo esto para molestarlo a él... estúpido, en fin no me importa** cerré los ojos y fingí dormir.  
  
Sin embargo y contra toda especulación él se acercó hasta mi cama tomo el cobertor y lo acomodo en mi cama, luego se sentó a mi lado corrió un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre los ojos ahora cerrados que me estaba molestando hacia rato pero que por pereza no había movido yo mismo.  
  
Acaricio lentamente mi mejilla con unas manos un poco aspereas, diferentes de las suaves manos que había imaginado para Potter en mi sueño.  
  
-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo dragón?- pregunto en un susurro como no queriendo despertarme -Cuándo vuelvas a entrar en razón y regreses a nosotros te estaré esperando aquí- dijo nuevamente en un susurro pero sin embargo algo hacia que esas palabras sonaran más fuertes.  
  
Se levanto suavemente volvió a acomodar las mantas y dio la vuelta para ir hasta su cama, entreabrí los ojos para ver su espalda y por primera vez note sus hombros bien formados, pero sin ser excesivamente musculosos, la piel blanca de su nuca y baje mi vista hacia un muy bien formado trasero.  
  
Cuando ya no fue seguro seguir viendo cerré los ojos pero en mi mente continuaba la imagen de su magnifica espalda y otras cosas mejores más hacia el sur. Sonreí para adentro ¿este trasero había dormido tan cerca de mí y ni siquiera lo había notado?. En ese momento tendría que haber separado esos pensamientos de mí mente pero no lo hice y eso solo me llevo a más problemas.  
  
*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*%%*  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este mi primer Lemmon que he hecho completamente sola, sin la ayuda de nadie. si es verdad todo salio de mi mente enferma así que por favor tengan  
piedad de mi.  
  
Akhasa: Bueno es que así es la personalidad de él creo, no quiere decir que sean amigos solo que Ron es así de espontáneo supongo. por supuesto esto no quiere decir que no sea igual de espontaneo a la hora de enojarse.  
  
Fatima Gochi: Bueno es que últimamente Sevy tenía la mente en metida en muchas cosas cuando uno esta así los accidentes pasan, ¿Qué fue lo que tomo?... ni siquiera yo lo se. solo paso de repente y ya no lo pude arreglar como he dicho antes este fic tiene vida propia. 


	24. 19 Resarcimientos

Bueno aquí estoy después de un siglo de retrazo... .  
Dios mío, bueno muchas de ustedes ya lo saben, estoy pasando por un  
horrible BLOQUEO así que lo siento si esto no resulta "bueno" o si es  
demasiado corto, simplemente pensé que preferirían un capitulo corto a esperar otros dos siglos más para que actualizara, (que es lo que hubiese  
preferido yo.) Así que sin más preámbulos aquí esta.  
  
Capitulo 19  
  
Resarcimiento.  
  
Desperté más tarde de lo usual, sin tiempo para el desayuno y tarde para mi primera clase. El cuarto estaba totalmente desierto, la noche anterior no había descansado nada. Entre una cosa y la otra no me pude dormir hasta casi la madrugada. Como pude me vestí, peine y calce, por encima me puse la túnica, tome mis libros y pergaminos para el día y corrí hasta la sala común dispuesto a travesarla rumbo al salón de McGonagall.  
  
Cuando llegue a la sala común me encontré con casi todos los habitantes allí, **que diablos esta sucediendo** me pregunte unas muchachas en pijama que cuchicheaban algo se detuvieron para mirarme de forma extraña, no me di cuenta a un poco después que eran las mismas que me habían descubierto en el baño.  
  
De repente toda la información recorrió mi cerebro de punta a punta, ERA DOMINGO, afuera nevaba muy fuerte así que todo el mundo estaba adentro, y yo como un estúpido allí parado en medio de la sala común con los libros en la mano para ir a clase.  
  
Di la media vuelta con toda la dignidad que pude reunir y volví a mi cuarto con un paso firme, seguramente a nadie le iba a importar mi comportamiento después de todo las cosas extrañas que había hecho hasta ese momento, ¿Quién iba a preocuparse por una estupidez como esa?.  
  
Allí solo en mi cuarto, no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar, y eso justamente era lo que estaba tratando de evitar, pero mi mente, **Oh casualidad** no se dignaba a obedecerme y empezó a dar vueltas por todo lo que me había sucedido hasta ahora... .  
  
Todo había comenzado el primer día de clases, ese día cuando había subido al tren había empezado mi tortura. Pero no era así me recordé, no, desde esa misma mañana ya me sentía extraño, más bien desde esa misma noche... .  
  
Sin más empecé a recordar cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, esa noche estaba soñando que ganábamos la copa de Quidditch Y de repente de la nada había comenzado a soñar con Potter, algo así como que estábamos juntos caminando junto al lago de Hogwarts... ¡¿cómo había olvidado algo así?! ¡¿Por qué lo recordaba justo en ese momento?!. No pude responderme esas preguntas y eso me dejo bastante enojado conmigo mismo.  
  
Estaba terriblemente aburrido, solo tenía dos opciones o quedarme allí a cavilar sobre preguntas sin respuestas o bien distraerme haciendo algo tenía hasta las 9:30 para encontrarme con en trío de oro así y era algo así de las 8:00.  
  
-Una hora y media para deprimirme aquí solo... a menos que... - me había olvidado por completo que mis queridos compañeros me debían una buena... y tenía una hora y media para hacer sufrir a alguien. Ahora bien solo tenía elegir mi "victima" y **jajaja** divertirme para cuando se dieran cuanta de que algo les sucedía yo iba a estar bien lejos con mis "amigos" Gryffindors para corroborar mi coartada.  
  
Así que salí del mi cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro directo a algún lugar donde preparar una poción para mí "queridísima" Pansy, cuando pasé por la sala común no me prestaron atención en un primer momento, pero al parecer el hecho de que estuviera sonriendo les llamo la atención, **claro si eso significa que un montón de idiotas te miren como a un unicornio con ocho patas y alas de mariposa, con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas desencajadas **.  
  
Fui directo a la biblioteca primero debería encontrar ese libro donde estaba el hechizo, recordaba muy bien haberlo puesto en una zona especial para poder encontrarlo rápidamente en el momento de utilizarlo, así que fui directamente allí. Rápidamente encontré lo que estaba buscando entre los libros. El hechizo en cuestión era francamente estúpido, pero iba a ser perfecto para señorita_aduladora_seguidora_de_masas_Pansy,  
  
**¿Por qué a ella? Bueno... era una cuestión de revancha después de todo ella había sido durante toda mi vida popular mi "fan" numero uno y sin más ni más ¿me abandona?... eso no se hace a alguien a que... bueno a alguien** así que tome el libro memorice el hechizo y listo el pollo... estaba listo para darle a Pansy lo que se había buscado.  
  
Antes de salir de la biblioteca me encontré con la sangre sucia Granger que se estaba yendo... mejor así ahora tenía la coartada perfecta.  
  
**Jajaja** no podía parar de reírme mentalmente ahora solo tenía que encontrar a miss Pansy... y la encontré sentadita cerca del campo de Quidditch, mejor así no llegaría tarde a mi cita con el trío de oro **muy, muy, muy bien esto esta saliendo como anillo al dedo **.  
  
Me escondí detrás de las gradas, me arrodille en el piso y me prepare para hacer de la vida de Pansy un tormento. Escuche pasos detrás de mí pero no preste atención, ¿cuándo se ibas a volver a presentar las cosas de manera tan perfecta? Así que levante mi varita apunte a Pansy, me concentre en el hechizó, en la victima y el resultado.  
  
-Blonder...-empecé a decir con mi varita en alto.  
  
-¿Draco?... ¿qué haces allí?-pregunto una voz conocida a mis espaldas... demasiado conocida **¡¡¡Oh Mierda!!! Y ahora que cuernos voy a hacer?**.  
  
Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome muy interesado, **¿y ahora que hago? ¿Y ahora que digo?** era lo único que pensaba.  
  
\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\ */  
  
Este capítulo hace alusión a los hechizos que Draco encontró en la sección prohibida durante el capitulo 5.  
  
Antes que nada, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, estuve pasando por un horrible bloqueo y no pude escribir nada hasta ahora así que por favor espero que desde ahora en adelante me tengan un poco de paciencia hasta que se me pase esto, ya se que es muy cortito y lo lamento voy a tratar que los próximos sean más largos.  
  
Gracias por leer. Sashka  
  
Respuesta los Reviews:  
  
niky_ch@n: Gracias por leer mi fic!!! Muy buena sugerencia.  
  
Zekhen: Gracias por leer... no sos ni la primera ni la ultima en llamarme cruel. (lamento sonar tan orgullosa de ello... no no lo lamento nada ;))  
  
Luzy: Gracias por seguir leyendo... y saludos a Luis. Me alegra que te halla gustado mi lemmon, me costó bastante trabajo y ruborizaciones.  
  
Usagi-hk: Que suerte!!! Que no daría por irme de vacaciones hoy!!! Aunque me tomé bastantes vacaciones de mi pobre Drakito no? Bueno, gracias por tu review y espero que las divagaciones de mi mente pervertida sigan entreteniéndote.  
  
Akhasa: Gracias otra vez. Mi hermana (PaolaWood) la que me ayudó a escribir el otro lemmon me dijo que si quería escribir slash que me aguantara los lemmons, a ella le gustò mucho el resultado. Espero que te haya gustado el fic.  
  
Vrag: Gracias por seguir leyendo, me costó bastante la personalidad de Harry, la de Ron fue más fácil por que PaolaWood estaba sobre mi hombro diciendo "ni se te ocurra hacerlo demasiado estúpido... a vos te parece que Ron va a escribir algo así?... blah blah blah" (Pobre Pao la estoy haciendo parecer un monstruo!!!) y Hermione, lo lamento fans de Hermi, es bastante predecible así que no fue tan difícil.  
  
Fatima Gochi: No te olvides que él pobre chico tiene 16 años, a los 16 uno no se detiene a pensar en nimiedades como el titulo de propiedad de un trasero. Gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
Galasu: Si en el castillo de Hogwarts hubiera privacidad de cualquier tipo... bueno... la verdad es que no tendríamos mucho de que escribir, ¿no es cierto?.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews, y no dejen de leer el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo con PaolaWood "Náufragos" () es un Remus/Severus y espero que les guste. 


	25. 20 A Un Suspiro De Distancia

Antes que nada Felices Fiestas y Ultra Prospero Año Nuevo.  
  
Nada de esto se podría haber escrito sin el amable aporte de mi Abuela Clarita que en un acto de desprendimiento me dono su computadora para que yo pudiera continuar desvariando en mi mundo.  
  
Así que esto esta dedicado con todo mi amor a mi bullibu*1 del alma mi queridísima Abuela Clarita que se merece esto y mucho más.  
  
Primero unos "breves" intentos de disculpa.  
  
(Si es que eso evita que me manden más HOWLERS).  
  
Esta carta cuenta mi dramática historia y las andanzas que tuve hasta ahora para poder escribir este capitulo. Que pueden salteárselo si así lo quieren (cosa que ya mucho lo abran echo sin necesidad de que yo se los diga, pero bueno...) ya que es una extensa y aburrida narración sobre mi vida durante estos... ¿meses?... ufff ;_;... tanto tiempo... y que realmente pude llegar a aburrirles terriblemente, pero que sin saber por que quise compartir con ustedes... si así lo desean vallan ya a leer el fic y traten de no desilusionarse tanto... ¿y las disculpas?... Ahhh si en la cara.  
  
Carta a mis lectores.  
  
Hola se acuerdan de mi... yo era, y creo que con un poco de suerte seguiré siéndolo, una escritora de fanfics, no buena pero si esmerada en lo que hacia, hasta que un día, kaboom mi mundo se vino abajo, mi mente estaba en blanco y no salía una sola línea de mi mente, lo poco que podía plasmar en mi ya para entonces enferma computadora me parecía soso y estúpido. Nada llenaba mis expectativas, ese horrible bloqueo duro, no sé, casi un mes o más, en los cuales me dedique a la lectura de fanfics y los libros de Anne Rice entre otros.  
  
Luego y para mi desvelo acaeció una tragedia en mi vida. Una aciaga mañana al llegar a casa encendí, como todos los días, a mi bebé, la computadora, que desde mis 15 años me acompaño en mi camino por la vida, como decía un día al llegar a casa y prender mi ordenador este comenzó a fallar... se trababa, no abría los archivos, en fin dio grandes signos de que se acercaba una catástrofe, pero yo en mi terquedad los ignore o trataba de hacerlo, hasta que decidí llevarla a un doctor de computadoras... que lamentablemente me dio un presupuesto fuera del mío, así que decidí: "no es tan grave, va a durar hasta que pueda pagarlo" .  
  
Mi computadora murió una mañana de diciembre cuando trataba de sacar unos archivos importantísimos para mí, después de una serie de tildadas que me volvían loca desde hacia no se cuanto tiempo. Mi amada se tildo por ultima vez... después de ello jamás despertó salvo por unos cortos lapsos que no servían ni para jugar al solitario.  
  
Después de la devastadora muerte de mi amada sabía que tenia que seguir con mi vida y encontrar otro ordenador pero nada es tan fácil como parece. Si mi presupuesto no daba para arreglar la que ya tenía mucho menos alcanzaba para comprar uno nuevo y si quería ahorrar para ya sea arreglar o comprar no podía darme el lujo de escribir en un cyber, por lo que por más que mi mente volvió a funcionar en lo que respecta a los fanfics (en muchos otros aspectos no lo hace... ni creo que jamás lo haga) no tenía acceso a ningún ordenador. Y a mí eso de escribir en papel y después pasarlo no se me da mucho además de que como mí cuarto es un tremendo quilombo (caos en argentino) lo poco que escribí en algún cuaderno si no lo perdí esta entre otros tantos y es muy difícil que algún día tenga acceso a ello, a menos que claro limpie mi cuarto y eso... solo digamos que es más fácil escribir todo de cero que eso...  
  
Bueno pero continuando con mi funesta historia, me encontraba ya sin ese horrible bloqueo pero sin que escribir hasta que llego mi hada salvadora, el ser más amable del planeta y el más amado también, le dije a mi abuelita en la horrible situación en que me encontraba y que dijo algo así como esto "pero mi vida si yo en casa tengo una y casi ni la uso por que no vas mañana a casa y te la traes ^.^ además te preparo unos pan queques de dulce de leche*2..."  
  
SE PREGUNTARAN ¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO HACE UNA PROPOSICIÓN COMO ESA?!!! (descontando que ustedes no vieron el pedazo de maquina que me.. nos regalo, a mis hermanos y a mí, aunque yo fui quien hizo que nos la regara ... pero esa es otra historia... y otra pelea también) bueno la respuesta es MI ABUELA se imaginaran todos mis problemas solucionados por la mano de mi amadísima abuelita que todos los días recorre las calles de La Plata (mi ciudad, capital de la provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina) en su bicicleta a pesar de sus 64 años que no le pesan para nada.  
  
Bueno decía... esta entre otros hermosos adjetivos esta amable mujer me regalo su ordenador sin pensar ni un momento en el dinero que le había costado ni en lo que estaba haciendo uno pensara "esa pobre mujer ya esta senil" pero NOOOO porque así es mi abuela... con nosotros claro esta... no es que valla por el mundo regalando ordenadores... ni que le sobraran-.-...  
  
Bueno la cosa es que ya tenia las ideas, el ordenador... se preguntaran ustedes por que no escribe el fic de una buena vez y se deja de joder... bueno primero y principal me había olvida de hasta cual era el numero de capitulo que iba solo tenía presente las ideas principales de cada capitulo... y me parece que estoy exagerando.  
  
Y segundo las ideas no encajaban, o yo sin saberlo en tal capitulo había cerrado las puertas para esa idea o resulta que en aquel otro capitulo lo había hecho... por lo que me vi en la penosa tarea de re leer todos los capítulos de mi fanfic. Ustedes se dirán "pero que tiene de penosa esa escritora si yo estoy acá leyendo esto que esta peor" pues verán no hay nada peor para un escritor que leer su obra y ver sus errores. Me daban ganas de cortarme la cabeza, por mi mente pasaban continuamente cosas como estas "¿¿¿eso lo escribí YO???" o "¿¿¿en que diablos estaba pensando cuando escribí esto???" o pero aún "¿¿¿yo deje que otras personas leyeran esto???" y cosas así por lo que después de mi depresión post lectura tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para evitar la tentación de cambiar todo lo que no me gustaba de los capítulos y poner algo coherente en esas líneas lo cual sin duda me retrazaría más y más de mi destino final... continuar con el fic. Comencé a escribir pero... después de tanto tiempo mi forma de escribir no es la misma, al menos a mi parecer cambio bastante, cosa que me llevo a escribir esta carta tratando de así, en lo que iban a ser unas cortas líneas y que se convirtió en esta monstruosidad de carta, de recuperar un poco de mi habitual forma de escribir (¿se dieron cuenta que tengo un insano apego a los tres puntitos estos ...? mmm... interesante...) .  
  
Bueno en estas ultimas líneas finalmente quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron su reviews realmente fueron ellos los que me obligaron a seguir adelante, sin su insistencia creo que el fic ya haría mucho que hubiese muerto por las circunstancias ya presentadas. Por que cada vez que me ponía a leer sus reviews me emocionaba mucho y me daban nuevas ganas de escribir. Seguramente sin ustedes lo habría olvidado y abandonado asi que ustedes son quienes están haciendo este fic con cada uno de sus comentarios por cortos que fueran. Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo moral. ¿Hay alguien que todavía este leyendo esto? No lo creo... personalmente pienso que lo habría salteado para leer el fic o lo habría abandonado por la mitad ya que es demasiado aburrida, pero si hay alguien que valientemente termino de leer esto le dedico este capitulo claro esta, después de mi amadísima y siempre presente Abulisima.  
  
Sashka... Vanesa  
  
PD: para el que le interese saber algo de mi historia (realmente no se a quien) o que no le halla quedado claro algo (que tal vez sea lo más seguro) créanse libres de hacer comentarios y preguntas.  
  
PD2: Mis disculpas por las terribles demoras que ustedes tuvieron que aguantar y que yo sinceramente no lo habría hecho, más bien desesperaría, por la corta extensión de este capitulo, por los errores que seguramente se produjeron al escribir esto después de tanto tiempo, por mis amenazas de publicación falsas ya que creía que esto estaría publicado mucho antes pero que por razones obvias y expuestas se retrazo hasta ahora.  
  
*1: Bullibu, Abullita o Bubulla: palabras inventadas por mi a los 4 años (aproximadamente) y que significan Abuela o Abuelita según sea el caso.  
  
*2: Dulce de leche: dulce a base de leche, azúcar y esencias original de mi país al que soy adicta.  
  
Terminado el: 15/01/04 a las: 2:14:41 AM  
  
Capitulo 20.  
  
A un suspiro de distancia.  
  
-¿Que?- pregunte totalmente sorprendido, realmente no me esperaba eso en ese momento  
  
-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto Potter  
  
.-ahhh hola... Pot... Harry... mmm... ¿que?- dije  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo?-  
  
Únicamente el hecho de tenerlo así cerca, solo para mi, era una delicia para mis sentidos y empezó a actuar en mi un proceso de estupidización mayor, si se puede decir, a los anteriores aunque creo que solo lo vi de esa manera por que me encontraba más despierto que otras veces por lo cual me daba cuenta de mi ridiculez.  
  
-... Ahhhh.... emmm. Estaba.... por... Ug?- ** Oh, si Draco eso es demuestra tu elocuencia **. Quise golpearme a mi mismo pero eso solo hubiese hecho la situación más ridícula, por lo que limite a insultarme mentalmente.  
  
-QUE, ¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?...- dijo un poco mosqueado así que no me quedo otra que contestar algo coherente antes de que se enfadara.  
  
-Yo... veras iba a hacer algo...- dije mientras trataba de pensar en algo a pesar de que mi mente se negaba a cooperar.  
  
-Mmm si me di cuenta... entonces... supongo que te dejo para que termines lo que tenias que hacer...- dijo en un tono bastante raro.  
  
-¡NO!- alcance a contestar, pero no dije nada más mi mente estaba en off, se negaba a ayudarme.  
  
-¿No que?- pregunto cada vez más molesto.  
  
-No... no te vallas ya casi terminaba...- dije apresurado una vez que mi mente y mi boca se pusieron de acuerdo.  
  
-Bien...- dijo y se quedo observándome.  
  
-Bien...- repetí yo a falta de algo mejor que decir, realmente no sabia que estaba esperando Potter. Francamente para ese momento Pansy había salido totalmente de mi mente.  
  
-Entonces... ¿no tenias que terminar algo?- pregunto un poco intrigado.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?... ahhh... siiii... es que... jajaja... me había... jajaja... yo... por que... uffff... -suspire- si... eso...- fue mi fluida respuesta.  
  
Por la expresión de Potter me di cuenta que estaba por echarse a reír lo cual me hizo recapacitar sobre mi postura, estaba arruinándolo todo. Sin embargo lo mejor que hice fue asentir como un idiota a la vez que miraba muy interesado los pies de Potter.  
  
-Aja, si y por lo visto lo que tenias que hacer no era nada... licito... podría decirse- dijo mientras se agachaba a mi lado- ¿a quien estamos acechando?- pregunto a la vez que se acomodaba a mi lado.  
  
El solo hecho de que estuviera tan cerca nublaba mis sentidos y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir, estaba comportándome como un completo idiota y lo peor era que estaba consiente a mi ridículo... así que reuniendo todas mis fuerzas intente actuar "normal" por una vez frente a Potter si bien lo único que dije fue:  
  
-Estaba... - pero no se me ocurrió nada y para mi desgracia me concentre en algunas florcitas amarillas que estaban frente de mí por lo que lamentablemente solté- estaba... recogiendo flores...- quise lanzarme de la ventana más cercana, pero lamentablemente no estaba en el castillo y la ventana más cercana estaba a unos diez minutos de mí por lo que tuve que quedarme allí y vivir con mi repuesta.  
  
Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado las carcajadas de Potter a mi lado. No sabia si sentirme aliviado, resentido o avergonzado y a falta de alguien que me lo indicara sentía los tres y mi mejor respuesta... o mejor dicho mi UNICA respuesta, ya que la cabeza no me daba para más, fue quedarme callado y mirar atentamente las flores amarillas cerca de mí.  
  
-Así que flores- dijo Potter muy risueño no sabía si esperaba una respuesta, pero si lo esperaba no se la di y me quede callado allí como si esas flores, amigas en mi desgracia, pero que sin darse cuenta inocentemente me habían puesto en esa difícil posición, luego decidí que todo había sido por culpa de ellas esas flores me habían incitado a mi respuesta o mejor dicho mi estúpida y totalmente fuera de lugar respuesta y allí se encontraban ellas inexpugnables a cualquier castigo luego se me antojo me miraban a su vez burlonas desde su lugar en el piso por lo que opte por arrancarlas para luego arreglar las cosas con ellas, todo era culpa de aquellas horribles plantas que incitaban a la gente a hacer cosas estúpidas...  
  
No sabia que contestar no tenia más respuestas para preguntas tan difíciles se me antojo también que Potter desde que había llegado no había dejado de interrogarme, que me estaba acosando con sus preguntas, a mi parecer, sin sentido. Por lo cual decidí tomar una postura más firme, no estaba yo para interrogatorios... sin embargo no hice nada y me dedique a mirar la flores recién arrancadas que tenia en la mano, pero pronto tuve que dejar de hacerlo, las estúpidas no dejaban de estar así aburridas y estáticas al parecer totalmente en contra mía.  
  
-Flores- repitió él, al parecer jamás terminaría ese interrogatorio sin fin, ya transpiraba de forma inusual, que podía hacer ya estaba enterrado hasta la medula ósea... -para alguna poción supongo- dijo como queriendo ayudarme, lo cual me dejo un poco fuera de lugar y volví a darme cuenta de donde estaba, estaba solo con Potter...  
  
Muy cerca de Potter y este parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba haciendo y yo como un estúpido mirando flores, pero ya era muy tarde, sin duda la cercanía de Potter me afectaba... por un momento pensé que nada podía empeorar **diossssss pero que idiota soyyyy** de repente sentí como un calor que empezó en mi cara se concentro por un momento en mi rostro y luego bajo hasta un punto en mi entrepierna... **OH Dios justo lo que me faltaba** pensé pero esta vez decidí, no me afectaría seguiría actuando "normalmente".  
  
-Ehhhh siiii para una poción que tengo que... hacer- dije con un hilo de voz y apenas termine de decirlo me puse a analizar la situación ¿estaba en poso sin salida? O había alguna manera de revertir la situación y dejar de hacer el ridículo.  
  
-Ohhh.... y... ¿ya tienes suficientes???- pregunto ayudándome a salir. Lo mire al rostro pero fue un grave error cuando mis ojos se encontraron con sus hermosos ojos verdes mi mente se quedo en blanco y solo una frase había en mi mente "te amo" me di cuenta que estábamos a escasos diez centímetros de distancia y que eso era una distancia muy corta en realidad.  
  
Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar más aún y lentamente y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo fui acercándome lentamente inclinándome hacia su rostro.  
  
-Te quier...- las palabras salieron de mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y ya estaba muy cerca de Potter, pero allí me quede de repente toda la magia se fue y solo quedamos Potter y yo y era yo y nadie más quien tendría que terminar la frase, y estaba dispuesto a pronunciarla, pero una punzada de orgullo Malfoy o Slytherin tal vez, no lo se muy bien, me impidió continuar y me quede allí a escasos centímetros de sus labios.  
  
-¿Si?... Draco me decías... - pregunto con voz ronca y una extraña mirada en los ojos como de ¿esperanza?, pero no podía seguir ¿y si me rechazaba? Y si estaba confundiendo lo que veía en su mirada si tan solo era la mía reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
-Yo... yo...- comencé azorado, su rechazo me mataría pero decidí no podía continuar así de esa manera debía saber la verdad... decir la verdad.- yo te...-  
  
-DRACOOOOOO, DRACOOOOO-  
  
-Diossssssssss ¿qué diablos...- empecé, en el momento más critico unos gritos fulminaron el momento haciéndonos a los dos voltear a ver quien diablos era el que me llamaba.  
  
Corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo venia hacia nosotros Blayse que cuando me vio junto a Potter dudo un momento pero luego continuo su camino.  
  
-Draco tengo que decirte algo urgente... ¿estas perdido Potter? LARGATE- dijo con actitud arrogante, Potter lo miro como si se tratara de una lechuza y luego me observo a mí. Al instante reaccione.  
  
-Potter es mi invitado y puede estar presente...- pero no me dejo terminar.  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore me mando a buscarte el Profesor Snape esta en la enfermería- dijo rápidamente mi mente quedo en blanco y lo único que atine a hacer fue a alejarme corriendo de allí sin darle explicaciones a Potter ni a Blayse y dejándolos rápidamente atrás.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
-valla, valla pero si es el maravilloso Harry Potter... mmm ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo tan cerca de Draco?-  
  
-Creo Zabini que eso no es tu problema...-  
  
-Mmm pero yo lamentablemente creo si.... después de todo debo estar al tanto de las... como decirlo... andanzas de mi futuro novio...-  
  
-¿De que carajo estas hablando?-  
  
-Bueno supongo que es hora que lo sepas... Potter no eres el único que esta atrás de nuestro "amiguito"... cuídate Potter no valla a ser que te gane la competencia aunque... realmente no veo competencia- paso su vista de arriba abajo- no creo que seas ninguna amenaza..-  
  
-La competencia es buena Zabini... saca lo mejor de mí-  
  
-Eso veremos Potter vas a necesitarlo... si es que no te acobardas claro... no me sorprendería.-  
  
Los dos muchachos se quedaron un largo rato midiéndose con la mirada hasta que el Gryffindor se retiro hacia el lago.  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews.  
  
Mmm... que vergüenza después de tanto tiempo sin comunicación... ¡¡¡¡¡127 reviews!!!!! no los merezco, no los merezco, no los merezco. Pero gracias a todos por lograr este enorme numero y esperemos que sigan llegando más...  
  
Usagi-HK: mmm, me parece que vamos a tener que esperar un poco mas hasta saber que le iba a hacer a Pansy... pero no mucho. La maquina se tomo un año sabático como podrás ver, pero ya estoy de vuelta lista para continuar. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, no fui mi intención incomodar a nadie ;).  
  
Akhasa: Gracias por leer todos mis fics ( y los compartidos con mi hermana) tan pronto como podamos vamos a actualizar náufragos también. Gracias por escribir.  
  
RINOA_syl: Gracias por escribir, pero estoy segura de que esta vez si te diste cuenta de la extensión de mi bloqueo ;).  
  
Niky_chan: los problemas de Draco con su atracción por Harry y Blayse son, básicamente, un conflicto de intereses. Es una cuestión de amor versus sexo, y le toca a Draco decidir por que siente que y si es que hay alguna diferencia. Gracias por el apoyo. (resarcimiento: venganza, compensación, desagravio, etc., espero que eso explique algo)  
  
Vrag: Gracias, pronto llegara el desenlace de este... sjdkalsjdakls "bendito"... fic. Draco va a triunfar al final... o no. Gracias a ti tambien por tu apoyo.  
  
Sabry: A ver si me perdonas esta demorita... mua ja ja ja. Gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
Paola: Actualice tan pronto como pude. Espero que te haya gustado este fic.  
  
Fatima Gochi: (te reconozco siempre por el WOPE) no me digas que no soy la reina del suspenso, cuantos escritores conoces que puedan dejar colgando a sus lectores por tanto tiempo ;). Gracias por tus mensajes.  
  
Amazona Verde: Bueno, después de mi tardanza vas a tener que leerlos otra vez. Espero que sigas por ahí. Muchas gracias.  
  
Murtilla: No quiero comenzar con lo que sería un largo ensayo sobre los distintos tipos de personalidades y sus preferencias en la cama. Si podes imaginarte a Draco derritiéndose por Harry casi literalmente, no me parece tan difícil de ver como un sumiso, al menos por un rato. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
Anauze: El problema que tengo con Harry es que no importa lo mucho que trate nunca me sale así... como es... histérico, así que mientras menos tenga que ver con él mejor para mi. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capi de las Mary Sue, todos tenemos esa clase de historias, y gracias a Dios aprendimos a diferenciar a los personajes consistentes de estos extraños seres. No escribimos "Cosas que he..." con el propósito de arruinar la lectura de fanfics, al contrario, queremos facilitar la lectura para evitar historias como la que nos contaste. La verdad es que si nadie nos señala los errores que cometemos es muy difícil verlos por nosotros mismos, te lo dice alguien que tuvo que releer todo su trabajo. Gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
La Seora Todopoderosa: wow, hola, siempre leo tus fics. Gracias por leer mi historia. Tienes razón a Draco le hace falta un poco de drama, como para cambiar el paisaje, debe ser muy aburrido ser siemrpe ese frío, indolente, hermoso dios sexual que siempre dicen que... no, no debe ser nada aburrido... que sufra!!!! Se lo merece.  
  
Rogue_19: Me encanta tener fans... **suspiro**... gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el capi.  
  
Maria-Jonan: Gracias, la verdad es que vivo para sus reviews... me alegra que te gustara la historia y espero que continúe siendo así.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Gracias por la buena honda... felices fiestas super atrasadas. Espero que el fic cubra tus expectativas.  
  
Profundis: Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo. 


	26. RECORRIENDO RECUERDOS

Aquí se mezcla lo que eran los extras de Severus con la historia por lo que de ahora en adelante esto será contado como un capitulo más aunque sea una POV de Severus Snape. Tal vez más delante arregle los extras de Severus les ponga nombre (mucho trabajo que me ocupa el tiempo en que podría estar escribiendo más capítulos) y los una como capítulos a la historia, por ahora hagan como si lo hubiese hecho desde un principio. Si, si ya se doy más vueltas que una calesita y soy más problemática que un matemático pero por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia... en este capitulo me esmere y trate de hacerlo más largo y más a mi antiguo estilo. Y casi sin preámbulos estúpidos ¡¡¡TODO UN MILAGRO!!!!. Espero que les guste.  
  
Capitulo 21  
  
TITULO: RECORRIENDO RECUERDOS.  
  
-Snape... Snape... ¿donde estas?... ¡¡¡¡ HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO HABRAS LA PUERTA DEL PASILLO!!!!- escucho una voz del otro lado del pasillo, era sin duda Potter... él sabía muy bien que tenía que hacerle caso que debía dejar esa puerta cerrada y salir de ese lugar pero una vez más su cuerpo obedeció a otra mente, una mente mucho más infantil y curiosa que abrió la puerta sin impórtale las advertencias de Potter.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y ante ella se encontraba una entrada a una casa, estaba destrozada y todos los muebles rotos como si algún animal salvaje hubiera entrado y los hubiera despedazado, las cortinas antiguas y pesadas estaban echas jirones y por el piso de la casa estaba esparcido el relleno de unos viejos sillones que se encontraban astillados en una esquina de la habitación. La habitación estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo a excepción de algunos lugares específicos donde habían movido algo recientemente o donde parecía que se había apoyado una persona.  
  
Entro en la habitación un poco confundido, a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de alguien que se acercaba, evidentemente era Potter que aun lo seguía. "¿Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?" se pregunto pero ya tenía la respuesta, quería saber que era lo que hacia que Remus se alejara de él tan bruscamente como lo hacia una vez al mes. Había investigado de todo y la respuesta esquiva de que iba a visitar a su madre enferma no lo conformaba para nada, pero después de muchos días de investigación decidió que preguntarle a él; era lo mejor que podía hacer.  
  
Pero enorme fue su sorpresa que la reacción del joven ante su interrogatorio fuera muy violenta y terminara en una de las más grandes peleas que tuvieran nunca. Él sabia que a Remus le pasaba algo y nada más quería saber como ayudarlo o como mínimo saber que le sucedía. Odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas sobre todo si eran cosas tan importantes como parecía serlo esta que llegara a faltar a clases por ello. Y además odiaba que todos sus "amiguitos" de Gryffindor se vanagloriaran de conocer el secreto menos él, que sin duda alguna era quien más tenía derecho a saber la verdad.  
  
Desde que había empezado a salir con Remus, Potter y su bandita habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que se separaran, y él había tratado de tolerarlo... hasta cierto punto. Pero el echo de que Remus los defendiera continuamente había sido el motivo principal de los disgustos de la pareja, según Severus, si bien reconocía, aunque solo para él , que él mismo a veces hacia lo mismo para que dejara de verse con ellos. Pero eso había sucedido desde el principio de la relación, jamás habían podido estar en paz, Remus simplemente no soportaba estar entre dos bandos.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Remus no creo que sea una buena idea... mejor solo digamos que... no se...- dijo un joven Severus Snape con cara compungida- realmente no creo...-  
  
-Severus... ¡¡¡¡ME LO PROMETISTE!!!!... por el amor a dios... ni que te valla a presentar a mis padres...- el muchacho al ver la expresión del joven de cabellos negros lanzo una carcajada- por el amor de dios...- y continuo su camino con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Pero que les vas a decir... quiero decir, que es exactamente lo que les vas a decir...- dijo en un tono que daba a entender que debía ponerse serio, lo que causo un nuevo arranque de risas de su recién autoproclamado novio.  
  
-Bueno... chicos, este joven que ven aquí, este muchachito de tristes ojos negros y cabellos... bueno mejor no mencionar el cabello- sintió un leve empujón en su espalda- este chico que ven aquí es la persona que más quiero en el mundo y con la que sin duda alguna pasare el resto de la vida...-  
  
-Mmm... eso suena muy formal...- dijo el otro analizando seriamente cada palabra del muchacho.- además ellos me odian... nos odiamos... desde el primer día de clases, por dios, si Potter y yo no podemos estar juntos en una misma aula dos minutos sin pelear... sin contar a su burrito de carga... el tonto de Black. Realmente no quiero hacer esto... ME ESTAS OBLIGANDO- termino con haciendo un encantador puchero que tenía por misión terminar con las defensas del otro muchacho y hacer que olvidara todo "aprender a llevarse bien con sus amigos".  
  
-"Eso" no va a servirte ahora Sevvy... pero tal vez después haga algo para recompensarte- dijo el muchachito en tono sugestivo y logro que su novio se ruborizara levemente. -además hace más de un mes que sales conmigo, y no me gusta ocultarle cosas a los chicos... siempre fuimos un grupo muy unido y realmente creo que si les oculto esto por mucho más tiempo voy a terminar arruinando todo con ellos.- dijo el muchacho muy convencido y luego paro en seco para mirar al otro a los ojos.- Esto es muy importante para mi Severus... se que para ti debe ser una chiquillada.-  
  
-Una tortura mejor dicho.-  
  
-Lo que sea el hecho es que si fueras tu el que quisieras que te acompañara a conocer a tus amigos de Slytherin...-  
  
-Como si quisiera que me rompieran un par de huesos...-  
  
-El hecho es que yo te acompañaría por más que supiera que no voy a pasarla bien.- termino en tono serio el joven y espero la respuesta de su novio. Sin embargo el muchacho estaba empecinadamente callado.  
  
-Severus... respóndeme... - dijo en tono preocupado.  
  
-Entre más rápido lleguemos más rápido nos iremos...- dijo en tono neutral mientras por dentro lamentaba la derrota. Siguieron caminado unos pasos más hasta que llegaron al pasillo anterior al salón donde se encontraban los jóvenes esperando con expectación la llegada de su amigo y su primer "conquista".  
  
-Remus... prométeme que nos iremos pronto...-dijo nervioso y solo para asegurarse añadió- por favor... ¿SIIII?- el otro joven lo tomo de la mano le sonrió luego asintió y abrió la puerta lentamente.  
  
-Remus te estábamos esperan...- comenzó Potter pero se quedo a media frase cuando vio quien entraba de la mano de su amigo -que... ¿que carajo haces con un Sly... con ESO?-  
  
-James... espera un momento y déjame hablar antes de decir nada.- dijo apresuradamente el joven mientras soltaba la mano de su novio.  
  
-Bueno, ya he tenido el dudoso placer de conocerlos.-dijo el Slytherin que en un momento sintió que toda la paciencia que había reunido en los pasillos se le estaba yendo, después de todo no estaba allí para que lo insultaran... aunque no había esperado nada menos, pero al darse cuenta de la reacción de sus compañeros decidió dejarlos con un poco de pica- ¿nos vamos?... amor- dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente la mano del otro joven y lo arrastraba lo más amablemente posible hacia la salida. Pero la voz de Black los detuvo.  
  
-Remus por dios... quieres explicarnos que sucede.-dijo con voz perturbada mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados a la pareja que se encaminaba hacia la salida. De un tirón Remus detuvo a Severus y miro directamente a los ojos de su amigo con una expresión desesperada, Severus lo acompaño con la mirada pero su expresión era más agresiva.  
  
-Sirius... esto es lo que quería decirles... él es Severus y es mi-  
  
-Sabemos bien quien es... lo que queremos saber es que hace aquí... contigo.- dijo una voz que detrás de ellos, y con desesperanza Severus vio como Peter Pettigrew Cerraba la puerta por la que habían entrado.  
  
-Esta aquí por que yo lo invite... por que él es... este chico que ven aquí es la persona que más quie... ehhh... es la persona con la que quiero pasar el... pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus amigos lo observaban de manera suspicaz. - lo que quiero decir es que él es mi invitado y quiero que pase el día...- pero al recibir un codazo en el costado por parte de su novio cambio su discurso.- el rato con nosotros.  
  
-Pero Remus no esperaras que pasemos todo el día con ESE...- empezó Black  
  
-Slytherin grasoso- termino Potter por él.  
  
-Ese Slytherin grasoso, es mi... amigo y como tal espero que lo respeten...- dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Severus pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta añado:- y además quiero que retiren lo dicho.-  
  
-¿Que?- pregunto Sirius sin creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Lo que haz escuchado... -dijo serio pero luego agrego -Sirius... por favor... hazlo...- dijo desesperado. Sus manos sudaban frió y sabia que su novio lo notaba y además sabía que si no arreglaba todo rápidamente todo iba a terminar mal.  
  
-Puedes creer esto- dijo incrédulo Sirius a James que le respondió negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Dios Remus que te ha hecho... seguro que este impúdico te hechizo para... puaj ni siquiera quiero pensar que cosas pudo llegar a hacer...- dijo James en forma hiriente.  
  
-Dios santo James ya hiciste que se me formara una imagen mental del grasoso, dios y no es nada agradable.-  
  
-Remus creo que no tengo que aguantar esto, ni siquiera por ti- dijo el Slytherin sonrojado por la indignación mientras soltaba bruscamente la mano de su pareja.  
  
El muchacho vio con desesperación como su novio habría la puerta a la vez que empujaba a Peter quien interrumpía su paso, hizo un estruendo cuando golpeo la puerta al salir.  
  
-Gracias por eso chicos... ¿para que mierda me moleste en...? saber que ustedes no respetan nada... y tu James... te llenas la boca hablando de él... no eres ni la mitad de mejor que él... te comportas igual... o peor por que hoy tendría que haberte roto la cabeza y ¡¡¡NO HIZO NADA!!!- termino gritando Remus mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.  
  
-Vamos Remus... sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo en tono conciliador Peter. James y Sirius lo miraban como si no lo conocieran, pero no se dignaron a responder.  
  
-¿¿¿VAMOS???... PERO ¿SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HICIERON?-  
  
-Mira Remus no lo tomes tan así... nos tomaste por sorpresa debiste habernos dicho antes, deberías habernos preparado... después de todo...- continuo Peter con su charada pero ya nadie le prestaba atención.  
  
-¿Hace cuanto que estas con él?... ¿hace cuanto tiempo te revuelcas con él a escondidas de nosotros?- pregunto humillantemente James.  
  
-No me hables de esa manera James...- advirtió secamente Remus.  
  
-¿Qué no te hable como?- atajo Sirius de la forma en le hablaría un padre a su hijo que trata de defenderse después de haber echo una travesura.  
  
-Ustedes dos no tenían derecho a- pero fue cortado bruscamente  
  
-Si que teníamos... como también teníamos derecho a saber con quien andabas- dijo James con superioridad.  
  
-Pero quien diablos se creen que son... no tienen derecho a juzgarme... y mucho menos ustedes dos...- dijo con la voz entre cortada por la ira.  
  
-A que diablos te refieres con eso... he si vas a hablar hazlo de frente.- dijo Sirius siempre a la defensiva de James y de él, Peter había quedado al margen... como en cada discusión.  
  
-Estoy hablando de frente... y me refiero a que ustedes dos son los hipócritas más grandes del universo... a eso me refiero- dijo y dando una fuerte inspiración continuo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas rebeldes que corrían por su rostro sin que pudiese evitarlo.- me refiero a que James se ha acostado con la mitad de la población femenina de Slytherin y TU Sirius ni te mosqueaste... en relidad te pareció algo genial.-  
  
-Eso es muy diferente y tu lo sabes- atajo Black.  
  
-Y Sirius se ha acostado con más de un Slytherin y tu no dijiste nada...-  
  
-Eso es diferente Remus... no comprendes.-  
  
-Si que comprendo... y no entiendo donde esta la diferencia, acaso me consideran menos que ustedes. ¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente guapo o lo suficientemente popular para tener una relación?-  
  
-Ahí esta la diferencia Remus... tu lo ves como una relación, nosotros como un juego ¿a quien le importa si me acuesto con una Slytherin? A nadie que yo sepa y mucho menos a mí... y lo mismo es con Sirius pero tu... a ti te importa y eso es diferente... ¿lo ves? Puedes salir lastimado... eso es lo que tratamos de evitar.- replico James.  
  
-Eso no es... Si realmente te importara yo entonces dejarías de portarte como un cerdo chauvinista ... déjame elegir a mi que es lo que me conviene, déjame ser a mí quien elija. No juzgues sin conocer.-  
  
-Remus... no entiendes, te queremos por eso es que te decimos esto.- comenzó Sirius.  
  
-No confíes en él... puede lastimarte... más de lo que piensas.- termino James  
  
-Pero ¿ustedes piensan que yo soy idiota?... déjenme vivir mi vida.- replico mucho más enfadado Remus.  
  
-Y que diablos crees que te dirá ese Slytherin cuando se entere de tus saliditas mensuales... ¿EH?... ¿acaso has pensado en ello?... como crees que reaccionara uno de esos "sangre pura" cuando sepa por que faltas a clases una vez al mes ¿eh? Responde Remus... como mierda piensas que él se tomara la noticia... el no es como nosotros Remus... es un Slytherin te dejara apenas se entere y se va a enterar Remus créeme y sabes bien que lo regara por toda la escuela hasta que logre que te vayas de aquí... es un Slytherin jamás saldría con un-  
  
-¡James ya basta!- grito Sirius al ver el estado en que se encontraba Remus tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba desconsolado en el suelo.  
  
-Tienes que terminar con él... si quieres dile que es por nosotros... no me importa, hazlo... es lo mejor para todos... para ti.-  
  
Severus escuchaba horrorizado detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Se había quedado allí unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos pero luego la discusión lo absorbió. No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿tanto lo odiaba Potter y su grupito? Pregunta que lo llevo a analizar si el odio era reciproco, pero después de escuchar eso era imposible que no lo fuera.  
  
Quiso entrar en la habitación y sacar a Remus de allí, quiso tenerlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo como se merecía pero luego vio por la puerta entrecerrada que Black ya lo estaba consolando, lo abrazo mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda, Remus devolvió el abrazo aferrándose a Black fuertemente mientras lloraba apoyando la mejilla contra su hombro, Severus miro esta posición horrorizado quiso entrar y separarlos, pero su orgullo pudo más que él y logro que se fuera del lugar.  
  
No volvió a ver a Remus hasta una semana después ya que este lo esquivaba cada vez que estaba con su grupito y fue imposible encontrarlo solo hasta que el se presento en el lugar que utilizaban para encontrarse por nadie iba a ese lugar y que desde hacia una semana Severus usaba para reflexionar.  
  
Su primera reacción fue la de gritar quería decirle que lo había escuchado todo, que sabía por que lo esquivaba, sin embargo se trago todo y escucho la disculpa a medias del joven, disculpa que acepto, pero por dentro aun lo perdonaba y eso fue una espina que los estuvo pinchando por mucho tiempo. Su relación había empezado de manera tormentosa, y había terminado peor aún, de manera triste.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Los pensamientos de Severus volvieron a la realidad cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos en la parte superior de la casa él sabía lo que significaban, trato una vez más de evitar subir las escaleras sin embargo su yo más joven las subió.  
  
-¿Remus?-  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
Usagui-hk: gracias por tus buenas ondas ;), si mi abuela es un, no la merezco, espero agarrar pronto el ritmo para poder actualizar màs seguido, aunque este capitulo termine hace años y como mi hermana/lectora beta no lo quería revisar no es hasta hoy que esta listo. La verdad que me dio ganas de matarme cuando vi las cosas que subí, pero bueno. acá estoy. los puntos suspensivos son adictivos hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, ya es muy tarde para mi, pero tal vez con un poco de voluntad logre superar esta terrible adicción. Gracias por leer espero que este también te guste.  
  
XD: pues aquí esta este capitulo y el próximo muy pronto, pero pensé que había abandonado demasiado a mi Severus y quise involucrarme un poco con él. Espero que esto también te guste, gracias por leer mi fic ;). Muy pronto más acción entre los tres.  
  
Marka yugi: la verdad es que cada ves que quiero escribir un POV de Harry me trabo y me bloqueo por lo cual decidí dejarlo de largo por un tiempo y seguir adelante, yo también creo que debe hacer algo, por lo cual hice que se encontrar con Blayce, ahora que se despertó el chico vamos haber como pone las manos en tarro. Gracias por leer ;).  
  
Arel M: muchísimas gracias ;), es bueno saberse acompañada, bueno después de varios intentos de suicidio he decidido que no esta TAN mal y que por el momento puedo seguir con mi vida, aunque esto me persiga por siempre. Mi abuela, bueno ella es hija del nuevo milenio con decirte que esta en mejor estado físico que yo. ;_;. es una genio total y la amo muchísimo, gracias `por leer la carta. la verdad no pude escribir de verdad hasta que la hice fue como descargarme. Gracias por todo y suerte en lo tuyo.  
  
Akasha: dios santo. ("¿¿¿¿la mismísima reina de los condenados me esta escribiendo!!!!!) Solo quiero. pedirte que me prestes un ratito a Marius, prometo que no lo voy a lastimar.mucho ;). Pronto vas a ver más acción DM/BS, DM/HP y HP/BS. SOBRE Naufrago va ser cosa de ponerme a escribir con mi hermana seguro la semana que viene ya esta publicado algún capitulo. Gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
Niky Chan: bueno. ¿gracias? La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo es difícil ponerse al tanto de lo que has hecho, voy a tratar de que los próximos sean mejores ;_;. gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este te guste si no. no dudes en decírmelo.  
  
Sabry: Gracias.. Otra adicta a los puntos suspensivos, deberían estar bajo receta. pronto vas a ver más acción entre los tres. y mi comp. Esta muerta y enterrada ;_; terrible pero es la verdad sin embargo dono sus órganos (monitor, teclado, etc) para que una futura computadora pueda funcionar. ;) gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
Paola: gracias por todo, siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo. pronto vas a ver más acción entre nuestros tres amigos. gracias por leer espero que este también te guste.  
  
DI_Malfoy: por dios. es un honor recibir estos comentarios, gracias por todas las flores. ¿Cuál es esa historia? ¿Esta publicada? Me gustaría mucho leerla, aquí tienes este capitulo y pronto los demás. Gracias por leer mi fic. 


	27. Cara A Cara Con La Verdad

Hola ¿como están? Unas pequeñas aclaraciones para entender el capitulo...  
  
Sin nada los sucesos y los pensamientos del Severus joven  
  
-.en mayúsculas el Severus actual.-  
  
"cosas entre comillas" son pensamientos  
  
Traten de entender y si no me avisan y lo cambio por algo más tradicional... solo que así salió y pensé que era mejor que nada, pero no hay problemas en cambiarlo si es demasiado "complicado", aunque no me parece que lo sea. Después de todo en mi mente tiene perfecto sentido... pero tengo una mente un tanto distorsionada ;)... pienso que para un psicólogo entrar en mi mente es más o menos entrar en la Matrix.  
  
Capitulo 22  
  
Cara a cara con la verdad.  
  
Los ruidos poco a poco fueron transformándose en sonidos identificables, eran rasguños y gruñidos, parecía que algo estaba encerrado en la parte superior de la casa, instintivamente tomo la varita y la alzó, subió el primer escalón que hizo un terrible crujido, de repente los sonidos se detuvieron para dar lugar a unos nuevos más incrementados, parecía que lo que estuviera encerrado quería salir por lo que golpeaba la puerta del cuarto donde estaba encerrado.  
  
Termino de subir las escaleras y dio con un pasillo echo pedazos; al final de este había una habitación. La puerta se sacudía, quería dar media vuelta y salir de allí, sin embargo dio unos cortos pasos hasta atravesar completamente el pasillo, más rápido de lo que recordaba tenia la varita en alto y pronuncio los hechizos correspondientes para abrir la puerta, quería que se acabara todo el misterio, saber que mierda era lo que le sucedía a Remus y que todo terminara. Con un suspiro y rogando a los dioses que todo terminara rápido y sin dolor.  
  
La puerta se abrió, la habitación estaba a oscuras pero algo se movía en las sombras parecía un enorme perro, y no era muy amigable. El animal gruñía en posición de ataque. Enseguida se puso en guardia, así que solo era una broma de Black... sin embargo algo no encajaba el animal era demasiado grande para ser un simple perro.  
  
-.SU YO MÁS JOVEN VIVÍA LA EXPERIENCIA POR PRIMERA VEZ PERO ÉL PODÍA SENTIR TODO NUEVAMENTE, Y PARA BIEN O PARA MAL CONOCÍA TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS A LAS INTERROGANTES QUE SE ESTABAN FORMANDO EN LA MENTE DE SU YO MÁS JOVEN..-  
  
Los escalofríos que le recorrían por la espina no eran normales, era un reacción mágica frente al peligro, ya lo había sentido antes, un estremecimiento lo recorrió completamente. Apretó su varita, la mantuvo dispuesta para atacar, el animal estaba en una posición mejor a la de él. Apenas podía ver sus movimientos en las sombras, y si hacia un hechizo para iluminar, apenas le daría tiempo para atacar en caso de ser necesario.  
  
Poco a poco las respuestas a muchas preguntas fueron arrasando su mente. Muchas cosas tenían sentido de pronto y sintió como su corazón se oprimía en el entendimiento.  
  
-. SEVERUS TRATO DE FIJAR TODO LO QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO EN SU MENTE, TRATANDO DE QUE EL RECUERDO NO SE DILUYERA, DESPUÉS DE 20 AÑOS REVIVIR TODO ESTO ERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD, Y ASÍ LO VEÍA, NO POR NADA TENÍA LA MENTE CRITICA DE UN ESPÍA, FIJARÍA TODO EN SU MENTE, LUEGO SACARÍA CONCLUSIONES, EL MOMENTO LO ESTABA ABSORBIENDO Y DEJO DE PREGUNTASE COMO HABÍA LLEGADO A ESA SITUACIÓN Y COMO SALIR.-  
  
Cautelosamente dio unos pasos hacia tras solo para ver que el animal y tomar una mejor posición frente a él, trato de calmarse un poco, de pensar más racionalmente, aunque estaba en un estado muy parecido al shock, busco como pudo en su mente desordenada un hechizo suficientemente fuerte para aturdir al hombre lobo, realmente no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco tenia otra opción. Todo tenía sentido ahora, pero eso no lo hacia sentir mejor, para nada.  
  
-.SE VIO ASÍ MISMO EN ESA POSICIÓN, EN ESE ESTADO DE ATURDIMIENTO, VIVIR TODO ESO OTRAS CON LA CABEZA FRÍA ERA MUY DIFERENTE A VERLO EN UN RECORADOR... SOBRE TODO POR QUE SENTÍA EN SU CUERPO TODOS LOS ESCALOFRÍOS, TODO EL SUDOR FRÍO QUE LE RECORRÍA POR LA NUCA Y LA ESPALDA..-  
  
Levanto la varita, el animal se agacho listo para saltar. Sin saber como el animal estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había calculado, al parecer las sombras estaban jugando demasiado en contra. Tenia que salir de allí, en ese momento el animal se apoyo en sus patas traseras. Iba a saltar. Se preparo lo mejor que pudo, el hocico del animal siempre a la vista, se recordó, las clases de DACO por fin servían para algo. Se pregunto si lo reconocía en algo, pero no era probable, en todo caso no se quedaría para averiguarlo.  
  
Dio un paso hacia atrás, fue un error el animal aprovecho ese instante para saltar.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus.  
  
El animal se paro en seco pero, el hechizo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo quieto durante mucho tiempo, aunque le dio tiempo de bajar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta que daba al pasadizo.  
  
-.SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA HABER ECHO ESO, AHORA LO SABÍA ESE HECHIZO SOLO LO HABÍA ENFURECIDO MÁS, AHORA NO SOLO LO VEÍA COMO UNA PRESA SINO TAMBIÉN COMO UN DESAFÍO, Y LAS MENTES DE LOS HOMBRES LOBOS ERAN MUY ACTIVAS... ADORABAN LOS DESAFÍOS..-  
  
Pronto escucho detrás de él los veloces movimientos de la bestia, siguió corriendo pero sabía que el animal lo alcanzaría antes de llegar, era mejor encontrarlo de frente y poder defenderse a ser atacado por detrás.  
  
Dio media vuelta justo cuando el animal estaba a escasos metros de él. Su respiración era agitada no por el tramo recorrido, si no por la exaltación, sentía que su corazón trabajaba a más no poder, levanto la varita y apunto directamente la cabeza del animal, el próximo hechizo lo aturdiría, estaba seguro de eso, y tal vez le diera un poco de tiempo para salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo el pasadizo era muy largo y muy incomodo de recorrer.  
  
Levanto la varita, estaba preparado a todo, su vista siempre puesta en el hocico del animal. "No olvidar el hocico, jamás lo pierdan de vista, y jamás hagan contacto visual, eso solo provocaría más al animal" recordó las lecciones.  
  
Tenía el hocico siempre a la vista, pero eso impedía muchas cosas importantes, como por ejemplo anticipar los movimientos del animal, pero con todo, manejaba la situación y eso le pareció suficiente en ese momento. Si tan solo los dioses se inspiraran y le dijeran que hacer todo iba a terminar bien.  
  
-.Sintió que se le congelaba el corazón, por ese entonces aún conservaba esperanza en las cosas.  
  
-. -PUES BIEN AMIGO, DESPÍDETE DE ELLA PORQUE MUY PRONTO VAS A PROBAR UN POCO DE LO QUE ES EL MUNDO DE VERDAD... - DIJO SIN EMBARGO NO SALIERON PALABRAS DE SU CUERPO. .-  
  
El lobo se apoyo en sus patas traseras listo para saltar, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el inminente ataque, varita en alto, el hechizo elegido preparado y fe en el futuro.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
Un momento para Dumbledore... POV Albus D.  
  
El director de la escuela se encontraba en los subsuelos del castillo, camino a las habitaciones privadas del profesor de Pociones, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en la situación Potter/Malfoy y las cosas no lo convencían del todo, estaba bastante molesto por ese asunto, no le agradaba en nada lo que estaba sucediendo bajo el techo de su castillo, pero más le molestaba aún que el responsable de todo lo evitara.  
  
El profesor de pociones no había ido a desayunar con el resto del personal docente, cosa muy rara ya que jamás se perdía oportunidad de pelear con Minerva acerca de la rivalidad Slytherin/Gryffindor o expresar su descontento sobre alguna decisión reciente que hubiera tomado.  
  
No que le molestara, las quejas de su colega era un purificador de malas decisiones, aunque a veces se dejara llevar por sus múltiples prejuicios, ya contaba con sus quejas diarias para hacer bien su trabajo.  
  
Estaba molesto por que lo esquivaba y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Él era responsable por lo que sucedía bajo ese techo y si el profesor de pociones hacia algo que disturbara la "paz" del lugar era lógico que se disculpara, o en términos de Severus Snape que hiciera algo para demostrar su arrepentimiento, que se justificara como mínimo, pero el joven había estado reticente a ser cuestionado; si hasta lo había hecho prometer no interferir en el asunto, dejando de paso sin supervisión o protección a dos alumnos.  
  
Recorría los pasillos con pasos largos, quería hablar sobre el asunto con el responsable y nadie lo disuadiría de lo contrario. Llego hasta un pasillo oscuro.  
  
-Demasiado oscuro, tendré que mandar a iluminar este lugar- aunque recordó que lo había hecho ya mil veces y siempre que regresaba estaba igual, sin duda el estilo lúgubre de Severus no le agradaba para nada.  
  
Llego hasta un gran cuadro, observo el desgastado marco y el polvo que cubría casi todo el lienzo, los alegres cerditos rozados se pusieron a revolotear al observar que alguien los estaba viendo con interés. Como había discutido con Severus el día que cambio el antiguo cuadro del hipogrifo degollado por el simpático cuadro de cerditos, sin duda le había parecido un detalle alegre para tan oscuro lugar.  
  
Severus había puesto el grito en el cielo pero su postura fue rigurosa y además estaba el hecho de que le había ganado la apuesta así que tenía todo derecho de poner lo que se le viniera en gana allí, así se quedo el cuadro, después de muchas deliberaciones en las que Severus grito y chillo pero el cuadro continuaba allí.  
  
Toco a la puerta, primero con suavidad, luego de unos momentos más fuerte y luego grito exasperado.  
  
-Severus soy yo, vamos abre, sé que estas allí.-  
  
Pero el profesor de pociones seguía sin abrir la puerta, sabía que se encontraba en aquel lugar, había verificado antes de marchar hacia allí. El disgusto subía cada vez y una vez más, llamó a la puerta a la vez que gritaba. Pasados diez minutos, el disgusto comenzó a cambiar a ansiedad y poco después a preocupación.  
  
-Hipogrifos degollados.- dijo el cuadro se había dejando paso a una entrada a la sala del profesor entro pidiendo permiso al aire, y preocupado comenzó a revisar las escasas habitaciones del apartamento. Le había ofrecido más de una vez un lugar más espacioso con varias habitaciones y menos lúgubre pero el profesor se había negado, tenía una obsesión con ese lugar, las mazmorras.  
  
Observo las fotos del joven Malfoy que decoraban todas las paredes que observaba, múltiples situaciones en diferentes momentos de la corta vida del pequeño pasaban ante sus ojos.  
  
Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación del joven y toco varias veces antes de decidirse a entrar sin permiso.  
  
En la cama frente a él se encontraba el objeto de su preocupación, profundamente dormido, pero a primera vista se notaba que no era un sueño común porque el profesor de pociones estaba totalmente sudado y se retorcía en su lecho balbuciendo cosas. En el piso dos botellitas rotas.  
  
Enseguida se acerco al joven le tomo el pulso y la fiebre, miro hacia la chimenea donde había un pobre fuego con un hechizo avivo las llamas y luego de un bolsillo saco un saquito de terciopelo donde había una pequeña cantidad de polvos flu, los echó en la chimenea y llamo a la enfermera quien al instante apareció, enseguida le informo la situación, Severus se encontraba mal y había rastros en el piso de que se había utilizado una poción.  
  
Enseguida lo trasladaron a una sección privada de la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey hizo un primer diagnostico, envenenamiento por mal manejo de pociones, aunque era muy extraño tratándose del mismísimo profesor de pociones. Mando a analizar las botellitas y los restos de pociones encontradas en el suelo de la alcoba del hombre y le bajo la fiebre. Hasta que no tuviera los resultados no podía hacer mucho más.  
  
Albus Dumbledore se encontraba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, cuando vio a un alumno de Slytherin que según recordaba era del mismo año del pequeño Malfoy, lo llamo y le indico buscar enseguida al muchacho, sin alarmar a nadie le dijo que el profesor de pociones se encontraba indispuesto y que lo necesitaba en la enfermería. El muchacho salió corriendo a buscar a su compañero y él fue a ver al enfermo.  
  
Cuando llego la enfermera lo recibió con noticias entre aliviantes y preocupantes. Él profesor de pociones se pondría mejor, tenía un envenenamiento con una poción bastante peligrosa, era una variante de la que se usaba en las recordadoras, que en pocas cantidades servia para recordar detalles de algún momento en particular que se quisiera pero que en una cantidad incontrolada era un peligroso alucinógeno y hasta podía llegarse a quedar en coma si la ingesta era muy grande.  
  
Según aclaro la enfermera el profesor sufría de esto ultimo; también dijo que era un coma especial, el profesor estaría reviviendo recuerdos significativos constantemente. Y que no sabía cuando estaría listo el antídoto, pero que si se mantenía estable, no habría problemas hasta que pudiera aplicárselo, podían ser horas, días o hasta una semana.  
  
La mente del director voló en todas direcciones, una parte preocupada por la salud de su amigo, la otra por la plaza bacante del profesor hasta que se pusiera bien y la otra voló más lejos aún hasta los dominios de Voldemort ¿el Dark Lord estaría ya enterado de la situación de su subordinado?, ¿qué sucedería ahora que él hombre estaba en ese estado?, ¿si lo llamaba y este no se presentara tomaría represalias con él?. Se sentó allí en la cama de su colega, pupilo y amigo sintiendo que se movía el piso bajo sus pies. Tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, dejo de pensar y puso se mente en blanco.  
  
Todo eso no podía pasar tan rápido, justo cuando iba a informarle que el asunto de Malfoy se había salido e control, que su padre iba a tomar cartas en el asunto le sucedía algo así.  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
Fatima Gochi: pues bueno aqui esta esto y el próximo en camino, gracias por leer mi fic ;).  
  
XD: paciencia creo que falta un capitulo más para que sepas de ellos, pero no prometo nada este fic tiene vida propia así que no se cuanto falta calculo que no mucho. ;).  
  
Paola: te prometo que voy a usar ese titulo, aunque no se cuando ni como, así que. paciencia palomita mía.  
  
DI_Malfoy: con mucho gusto voy a leer el fic y ¿tengo derecho yo de decirle lunática a alguien?...mmm. no lo creo pero bueno, yo también creo que lo de Potter son puras habladurías, realmente no me caen ¿se nota?.  
  
Harukana: yo pienso que con la personalidad de Draco podemos hacer lo que queramos, si JK nos dejo en suspenso pareceria que no lo soporta mucho. la verdad es que prácticamente no se sabe nada de él ni de sus motivaciones. Yo por mi parte lo adoro -UFFF- suspiro, en fin no se por que pero siempre me enamoro de los personajes menos queridos por mis escritores favoritos, esos que están solo para rellenar un espacio, en este caso el enemigo infantil de la escuela que todos tenemos. Gracias por leer mi fic espero que disfrutes esto ;):  
  
Dark-sabry: Dios mi más sentido pésame, creeme que yo se lo que es perder una computadora por suerte el doctor ya arreglo la tuya, creeme cuando te digo que pudo ser peor. Yo por lo general solo abro la correspondencia en algún cyber así mi maquina no pasa malos momentos, pero como ahora no tengo internet en casa pues bueno no me queda más remedio. Suerte y espero que te guste esto. ;)  
  
La seora toda poderosa: no hay problema la verdad es que yo tengo mis momentos también. Lo bueno es que estoy actualizando bien seguido espero continuar así. Gracias por leer ;).  
  
Akasha: pues a mí tampoco me gusta mucho pero es lo que sale, además no encuentro muchas explicaciones sobre su soledad aparte de que sea tonto así que prefiero echarle la culpa a otro (. Mmm ya me había ilusionado con Marius.  
  
Niky_chan: que suerte que te gusto espero que este también, gracias por leer. ;). 


	28. JUNTO A TI

Wow... mmm... no puedo creerlo... ¡no hay nada que decir o aclarar!... mmm... me siento como vacía ;_;. Disfruten el capítulo.  
  
**pensamientos**  
  
Capítulo 23  
  
Junto A Ti.  
  
**Dios santo, Dios santo, Dios santo, por favor, por Dios que no sea nada** rogaba a dios, el asunto de mi padrino me puso los pies en la tierra, mi mente divagaba en las mil y un razones por que las que mí padrino estuviera en la enfermería, e imploré al cielo que solo fuera que la depravada de la enfermera le hubiera comentado algo de "nuestra plática".  
  
-Draco!!!!, Draco!!!- gritaba alguien detrás de mí, pero no me pare a mirar quien era, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que lo distrajera.- Malfoy, detente en este momento pedazo de...- al escuchar eso me detuve en seco y dio media vuelta para ver quien era el insolente que se atrevía a tratarme de esa manera, para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Potter que corría detrás de mí.  
  
-Espera... por... favor...- dijo con la voz entre cortada por la falta de aire, lo mire impaciente hasta que llego a mi lado. -Déjame... acompañarte... por... favor...- dijo una vez que llego a mi lado, solo asentí y salí corriendo nuevamente pero esta ves tenía detrás de mí a un muy agitado Potter que me seguía el paso.  
  
Llegamos a la enfermería, sin saber como, por que había recorrido el camino sin mirar hacia donde iba, el lugar me pareció más sereno que un iceberg y más espeluznante que una caverna... entre con paso vacilante, Potter a mí lado me seguía silencioso, el lugar me daba escalofríos, pero no solo por el recuerdo de la extraña entrevista con la enfermera, sino por la situación me daba mala espina.  
  
El lugar estaba vacío, ese día no había heridos y al parecer los gemelos Weasley no habían estado muy activos, por nadie se encontraba allí por "bromas".  
  
Camine entre las camas buscando alguna señal de vida, hasta que llegue al final donde había dos puertas; golpee en ambas, pero nadie respondió, a cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nervioso, Potter junto a mí hacia ruditos con los pies que me hacían sentir acompañado y milagrosamente calmaban un poco mis nervios.  
  
Al fin una de las puertas se abrió y me recibió el mismísimo director, eso solo me confirmo que algo muy malo había pasado y se me cayo el corazón al piso, no fui yo sino Potter quien pregunto al director que era lo que sucedía y si mi padrino se encontraba bien. Lo mire agradecido, no me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar la situación, el viejo lo miro por un momento como considerando las circunstancias y luego me contesto como si yo hubiese formulado las preguntas.  
  
-El profesor Snape tuvo un accidente con sus pociones se encuentra ahora en estado estable pero hace unos momentos estuvo bastante... grave, se que eres su única familia, por lo menos la única que reconoce tener, así que te mande a llamar para que estés al tanto de su situación.- dijo el hombre en un tono extraño.  
  
Me pregunte si estaba esperando que le dijera si tenía a alguien más que yo para hacerse cargo de la situación, algún familiar más cercano, pero no había nadie que yo conociera, que yo supiera el hombre siempre había dicho que era huérfano, aunque según mi padre él había conocido a su madre una antigua amiga de la escuela de mi abuela sin embargo mi padrino no había comentado nada más de ellos así que no supe que decir.  
  
-Cree que podamos verlo- Fue Potter una ves más quien salvo la situación. Y sentí una oleada de agradecimiento al saber que estaría dispuesto a entrar allí con migo.  
  
-Estoy seguro que si, hablare con Poppi y los vendré a buscar por favor espérenme aquí.- dijo el viejo y antes de que siquiera pensara en algo que decir entro de nuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
Me quede allí donde estaba como unos diez minutos sin decir nada, Potter se quedo siempre a mi lado hasta que me tomo de la mano, y me llevo hasta unos de banco donde nos sentamos luego.  
  
Su piel era suave y caliente tenerla entre sus dedos entre mi mano fue como un calmante enseguida sentí que un alivio recorría mi cuerpo, la tensión acumulada hasta el momento se dispersaba y solo quedo la angustia que había sentido, sentí unas terrible ganas de llorar, pero sabía que eso no era posible, no en ese momento, no si no quería arruinarlo, pero como siempre mi cuerpo no me ayudo y unas lagrimas rebeldes recorrieron mis mejillas, la otras mano de Potter acompaño a la primera y apretó mis manos en señal de apoyo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a rendirme, no iba a llorar, no lo haría.  
  
En aquel momento Potter guió con su mano mi cabeza hasta su hombro, y todas mis defensas se fundieron, ya no podía evitarlo no había modo, y las lagrimas salieron, llore sin tapujos en el hombro de Potter, el mientras tanto me acariciaba la espalda y la nuca, era una sensación indescriptible me sentía entre bien y mal, era muy aliviante poder llorar así acompañado, sin que nadie te juzgue, sabiendo que nadie me haría daño, ni se aprovecharía por mostrar mis sentimientos.  
  
Llore hasta que no me quedaron lagrimas, cuando al fin puede volver a alzar la vista ya sin lagrimas en los ojos me encontré con la mirada de Potter, una extraña expresión en sus ojos, no era compasión que era lo que yo esperaba y que me hubiera mortificado era como compresión, él entendía lo que me había pasado, por que me había quebrado, me pregunte si Potter tendría a alguien para llorar, y sentí celos de esa persona.  
  
Pronto me di cuenta que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi cara, y lentamente me acerque a él, quería besarlo, quería sentir sus labios, había sido tan bueno con migo al estar a mi lado así y sentí unas terribles ganas de decírselo de hacerle saber cuanto significaba eso para mí y no se me ocurrió nada más correcto. Sin embargo el dio vuelta la cara, luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos pero ahora a salvo de mis labios.  
  
-Mira... no creo... no es el momento... no lo haríamos por la razón correcta- no entendí que quería decir, ¿la razón correcta? Había otra razón más que las ganas o la intención, pero para Potter parecía muy importante y de repente sentí que tenía toda la razón del mundo, si no era correcto para tampoco lo era para mí.  
  
Le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y continuamos así hasta que el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse nos saco de nuestro ensimismamiento, al levantar la vista, esperando que nos dieran permiso para ver a mi padrino, no había nadie en la puerta de enfermería, pero al mirar hacía la puerta que daba al pasillo nos encontramos con Blayse mirándonos con una extraña expresión en la cara, ¿cuánto había visto? ¿me había visto llorando? Todas esas preguntas me recorrieron por la mente, estuvo parado allí unos momentos y luego se dirigió hasta nosotros traía en las manos dos botellas de jugo de calabaza y unos dulces.  
  
-Ehhh vine a ver que había sucedido, y si necesitabas algo... pero veo que no- dijo mirando de reojo a Potter quien se limito a mirarlo a la cara con una expresión de inocencia totalmente falsa. -te traje esto, supuse que te daría hambre, pero no pensé que estarías acompañado así que solo traje dos.- dijo y por la expresión de Potter esperaba que este se fuera.  
  
-Compartiremos la mía Potter, ¿quieres?- le dije y este me sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Blayse.  
  
-Pues claro... pero Draco...-  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Dime Harry- me sonroje y me sonrió luego tomo la botella que me alcanzaba Blayse, la abrió y tomo un largo sorbo de ella, me dio la impresión de que a Blayse no le gusto nada eso, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía dejar que Potter se fuera lo necesitaba para enfrentar eso y no sentía que Blayse pudiera hacer lo mismo.  
  
Estuvimos casi media hora comiendo los dulces que había traído Blayce en silencio, lo cual era muy aburrido pero no se me ocurría una tema para charlar entre ellos, Blayce había sido muy amable conmigo en traer todo eso y aguantar la presencia de Potter, a quien despreciaba totalmente, solo para acompañarme y me sentí muy agradecido por ello.  
  
La puerta se abrió y de ella salió la causa de muchas de mis pesadillas, la enfermara se acerco a nosotros y nos miro a los tres con grandes signos de desaprobación, miraba más bien al desastre que habíamos hecho, había por todos lados envolturas de golosinas y en una parte del piso habíamos volcado un poco de zumo al chocar las manos cuando íbamos agarrar la botella al mismo tiempo Potter y yo.  
  
-No puedo dejarlos entrar a los tres, señor Malfoy elija a uno que lo acompañe y entre, solo tiene quince minutos.- después de lo cual se fue con los labios apretados del disgusto, mientras chasqueaba la lengua.  
  
Me quede ahí y mire a mis dos compañeros, los dos tenían en sus caras una expresión de expectación, ambos habían sido más que amables y solo uno podía entrar con migo.  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
Como no tenía ningún mensaje para dar hoy ;_; me voy a descargar ahora, (me gusta mucho decir pavadas) Así que voy a decir algo... no más para descargarme. Este es el capitulo que más me gusto hasta ahora, aunque no hay mucha comedia, nada en realidad, me saque de encima todas las ganas que tenia de hacer esta escena, que era demasiado dramática para la historia pero que ahora me pude hacer... No se preocupen las graciosas desgracias de Draco van a continuar solo quería hacer esto y me pareció correcto hacerlo ahora, no sabía si iba a tener otra oportunidad.  
  
Si no les gusto por favor no duden en decirlo y no vuelvo a hacer estos experimentos de... no se, COSA, que hice acá. ¿Demasiado seria? No me parece, creo que le hacia falta a la historia, se estaba poniendo algo sosa.  
  
¿Otra cosa? Bueno muchas gracias a personas como paola, Marian, y Galasu, que en MSN me ayudaron a buscar un final a la historia. Aunque no se cuanto falta para el final y en realidad nada de esto iba a estar en ella... Creo que la idea de Blayse y Harry compitiendo salió de una charla que tuve con Marian en el msn.  
  
Por ultimo no se como va a continuar la historia, creo que muchas de las cosas que prometí iban a pasar se me están haciendo bastante imposibles, que más quisiera yo que cumplir con todas, pero... bueno, mil disculpas a quienes prometí cosas y no se cumplieron, voy a tratar de compensarlas.  
  
Ahora si sin más preámbulos, tachan, tachan. Las repuestas a los reviews.  
  
Jajaja se lo creyeron... se me quedaron cosas por decir un montón de cosas en otras contestaciones y es que como estaba en un cyber se me pasaron por apurada. Lo siento mucho ;_; no lo vuelvo a hacer.  
  
Di_Malfoy: Bueno es que me pongo a escribir y ya´ta tengo un capitulo en una hora, lo que me da mucho tiempo para idear el otro capitulo y escribirlo, ¡¿entonces por que no actualizo más rápido?! Bueno por que mi queridísima hermana y lectora beta no los corrige a tiempo, y primero morir que publicar un capitulo después de que salió de mi cabeza, por que es que hay muchas cosas que en mi mente tienen mucho sentido y en el papel no y ella los encuentra me pregunta que significa y lo cambia, arregla o borra según sea el grado de estupidez del párrafo. No creo que halla ninguna receta creo que es que tengo mucho tiempo libre y nada por hacer y además que tengo muchas ganas de terminarlo y no dejarlas colgadas además los reviews siempre me dan más ganas de escribir, no se, ves como ahora ya tendría que haber terminado pero no puedo porque mi musa se despertó y no hay quien la duerma. ¿mi bloqueo? ¿Que bloqueo? Ahora estoy tratando de no pensar en ello ni de la causa... como vos decís es muy frustrante no poder escribir, pero para que lo sepas yo jamás escribo lo que quiero, nunca sale, la historia siempre toma otro curso, no hay nada que le pueda hacer. Bye espero que este capitulo también te guste. Ya voy a comenzar a leer tu historia, la tengo guardada en mi PC solo hace falta que termine el libro que estoy leyendo (Armand El Vampiro) y me pongo de lleno en tu historia.  
  
Niky_chan: Bueno acá tense a Draco aunque un poco diferente, los próximos capítulos calculo que van a ser cortos a menos, claro, que sean largos, no soy una gran fanática de Sirius ni de James, ¿se nota verdad? ¿Pobre Sev? Tenes demasiada compasión por esa criatura de la noche, el "pobre" hombre no esta sufriendo nada, espera a que mi musa se inspire y ya vas a ver lo que es dolor muajajaja. Espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
XD: ¿Personajes inventados? Mmm... que buena idea no se me había ocurrido... podría poner a una chica que se llame cristal que llegue inesperadamente como estudiante de intercambio y que valla a Slytherin no por que sea mala si no por su enorme ambición, y que se enamore de Draco quien descubre el verdadero amor junto a ella y se olvide de Blayce y Harry quienes juntos descubre que en realidad se aman... mmm.... interesante... pero... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!!!!!! Odio a los "agregados", las Mary Sue, los Gary Stu, etc no te preocupes por ello, además esta súper gastado, y es de muy mal gusto, no que todos lo sean (tratando de arreglar las cosas por si alguien que tiene una Mary Sue esta leyendo esto) ejem, bueno es que no es mi gusto realmente le huyo a las historias así.  
  
Capitulo 18 sueños húmedos II.  
  
  
  
... mmm... no entendí tu pregunta ^.^¡ ¿algo más? Ahh si... paciencia... jajaja bueno no acá tenes más de lo que quería y pronto mucho más es que no le prometo nada a nadie por que después me pongo en situaciones donde no puedo cumplir y es demasiado embarazoso no poder cumplirlas.  
  
MARIA-JONAN: A mi también me gustaron y me alegra saber que también te gustaron a vos, los recuerdos de Sevi me sirven para que la historia no se vuelva demasiado cargante, ya sabes demasiadas risas hasta que no causa gracia, pero bueno, gracias por leer (.  
  
La seora todo poderosa: que bueno que te guste Severus, yo también lo amo con toda el alma, a mi también me da mucho gusto poder actualizar seguido, besos Sashka.  
  
Mmm creo que eso es todo... bueno... me despido hasta la próxima chao. 


	29. Angel de alas negras

-SI ES QUE SOY UN ÁNGEL, PÍNTAME CON ALAS NEGRAS.- "Armand el vampiro, Anne Rice"  
  
Respuesta a los review:  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tanto tiempo, ¿qué es de sus vidas?  
  
Fatima Gochi: Harry, Harry, Harry mmm... hay si estas chicas me dejan el terreno llano para hacer maldades... bueno, bueno todo a su tiempo... jajajaja.... bueno me calmo, que te puedo decir... ya vas a ver.  
  
Sly´s: bueno aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por las flores y por leer el fic, espero que "bss" signifique besos a menos (comienza a hablar en tomo de conspiración al mejor estilo Mulder) que seas animaga y te hallas transformado en una serpiente y me estés mandando un mensaje en parsel... ¿es el señor tenebroso que me llama para unirme a sus tropas?, ¿es Harry que quiere que corra hacia sus brazos? Mmm... ejem, ejem lo siento es que hoy no tome mi pastillita y las neuronas comenzaron a fallarme, mejor me tranquilizo y voy a hablar con aquel hombrecito verde de la esquina... ;)... bss.  
  
Niky_chan: estoy obsesionada con esa personalidad para Harry, yo no me creo esa de "nenito bueno" aunque la de histérico del quinto libro me gusto mucho más que las personalidades inexistentes de los anteriores. Creo que en su mente debe tener toda una opinión sobre lo que pasa a su alrededor y no se conforma con que Dumbledore le diga que pensar a cada momento... ehhh y bueno si me dan cuerda... de cosas como estas puedo hablar una semana seguida aunque muy pocas personas quieren escucharme ;_; en fin... gracias por leer el fic ;).  
  
DI:Malfoy: a mi me gustan algunos personajes nuevos mientras no se apoderen de la trama de la historia y termine capitulo tras capitulo hablando del cabello de Daisy o de los ojos de Babette o de que color son los calzones (ropa interior) de Lazy, etc. No veo a tu personaje de esa manera aunque claro en mis fics prefiero conservar los personajes de otras personas para evitarme la difícil tarea de evitar esos deslices. Aparte claro siempre es más fácil así, me parece muy valiente alguien que crea sus propios personajes y los maneja bien, tranquilamente una historia puede tratarse de personajes originales y los demás secundarios como "Ahogando el rencor", una historia genial de dos personajes originales el hijo de Severus y el hijo de Harry, no odio a estos nuevos personajes con todo el sentido de la palabra, es que he pasado un mal rato con algunas Mary Sues y quede como decirlo mmm... paranoica. Con todo me gusto tu historia y no quiero huir de ella... todavía... no mentira jajaja, no te enojes por favor, bueno me extendí demasiado ya estarás pensado "¿todavía con lo mismo esta chica?" jajaja bueno, me despido, ehh sobre Harry, Blayse y Draco tachan, tachan... ya vas a ver.  
  
XD: ehhh paciencia, no mentira acá tenes esto y muy pronto mucho más Harry/Blayse... mmm... que te puedo decir ehhh... paciencia.  
  
Maryan: es que voy muy poco a navegar por lo general, subo el capitulo, saco los reviews y me voy... o me pongo a jugar Age Of Empires con gente desconocida, generalmente la segunda opción, por que lo poco que voy a navegar gasto mis monedas en eso. ;_; y no tengo mucho tiempo para conectarme al msn, no si quiero ganarle esos malditos egipcios, aunque ahora estoy entrando bastante en el mundo de Diablo II. ¿Patada en el culo a Blayse? Que genial idea una pelea entre estos muchachos pero en realidad hay que ver si se da la situación, como ya te habrás dado cuenta yo no controlo este fic.  
  
Dark_Sabry: con el tiempo te tendrías que haber dado cuenta que tengo una gota cruel en la sangre... pero bueno voy a ver que puedo hacer por vos, es que Draco es tan voluble... por no decir bolud... ehh, ejem, en si te digo que yo no manejo este fic, esta totalmente fuera de mis manos todo lo que escribo me sale de... no se donde por que yo no planee nada de lo que esta sucediendo. ;) En realidad el fic no iba a tener más de cinco capítulos seis con el epilogo que ya tenía planeado ahora no se nada de nada.  
  
Galasu: mmm ¿Lucius/Remus? Mmm espero que sea por separado por que no los veo muy juntitos que digamos, pero bue, ya que me das la idea... después salen cosas que ni yo las creo, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ehh a mi también me gusto a Harry consolando y siendo consolado como le pasa siempre pobre niño...  
  
Mmm alguien más... no lo creo... bueno aquí el capítulo.  
  
NOOOOOO mentira.  
  
Yunshenzka Aldrete: no te enojes era una bromita. Que bueno que te guste el capitulo (que bueno para mí digo ¿no?)  
  
Capitulo dedicado a: Yunshenzka Aldrete (espero que me perdones) y a Akasha (que te recuperes pronto ;) ) y a PaolaWood. ;_; ;_;  
  
Capitulo 24.  
  
ANGEL DE ALAS NEGRAS.  
  
Mire a mis dos compañeros los dos habían sido más que amables al estar allí conmigo, y me sentí en deuda con ambos si bien sabía quien iba a acompañarme me era muy difícil decirle al otro que debía quedarse afuera esperando..  
  
-Blayse...- la expresión de Potter fue indescriptible así que me apresure a aclarar- ehhh ¿puedes esperarme por favor?- dije y concentre mi mirada en la puerta por la que debía pasar, no quería ver su expresión fuera cual fuera, era consiente de que era un Slytherin y que ninguno tomaba un desprecio bien. Si lo hubiera mirado me hubiese dado cuenta que su ira no estaba dirigida hacia mi si no contra Potter quien luchaba por no lucir condescendiente.  
  
-¿Vamos Potter? Tenemos poco tiempo y no creo que la loca ehhh la enfermera nos de más tiempo.- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Rápidamente Potter me alcanzo y entro junto a mí mientras miraba hacia atrás. Trate de ignorar que era a Blayse a quien miraba, trate de omitir la nueva "relación entre ellos" y de no tomar en cuenta el hecho de que parecían ignorar que no se conocían y que se odiaban... y mi mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo me hizo caso y lo olvide justo después de que sucediera sin darme tiempo a entrar en sospechas.  
  
Entramos en una nueva sala de espera muy pequeña, con dos sillones grandes, una mesilla llena de revistas del estilo corazón de bruja y unos periódicos El Profeta atrasados, en una de las paredes una pequeña ventana para lechuzas y una chimenea donde se asomaba la cabeza de un hombre que hablaba con el director, no preste atención a ellos por que estaba muy preocupado por mi padrino pero la vos de Potter atrajo mi atención.  
  
-¡Profesor Lupin!- grito y luego al ver la cara del director a quien había interrumpido se ruborizo y se disculpo.  
  
-Hola Harry, Draco – nos saludo la cabeza en la chimenea.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter por favor esperen a que madame Pomfrey los llame.- luego continuo hablando con el descubierto licántropo. Los nervios me estaban comiendo y como no tenía nada que hacer me dedique al igual que Potter, quien ya se encontraba muy atento, a escuchar la conversación del director.  
  
-Pero Remus comprende no te puedes negar, necesito un reemplazo ya y que sea de confianza, no hay nadie mejor que tu para el puesto. Yo arreglare con el consejo y nadie va a negarse.- dijo el hombre en tono grave.  
  
-No lo se Albus, primero esta el hecho de que ni los alumnos ni sus padres me quieran en el colegio, segundo la materia no es la más indicada para mí y tercero, ¿has pensado en lo que dirá Severus cuando despierte y sepa quien ocupo su lugar?- las palabras del licántropo tuvieron varias reacciones en mi, primero alivio el había dicho que mi padrino iba a despertar sin ninguna duda, segundo desprecio, ¿cómo era posible que el viejo si quiera pensara en poner al hombre lobo en el lugar de su padrino? Y luego preocupación ¿quién diablos se haría cargo de nuestra casa mientras mi padrino se recuperaba? –  
  
Las preguntas rondaban en mi mientras los hombres charlaban sin importarles aparentemente que nosotros escuchemos. Y de repente un sentimiento me invadió no podía permitirles que eso se llevara a cabo, era totalmente ridículo así que decidí protestar, me pare y dije:  
  
-No lo se Albus, Slytherin es una casa muy difícil de manejar, y ya sabes por que no les va a gustar nada que yo me haga cargo de ellos aunque sea solo por unos días, no me parece correcto, tal vez deba conseguir a alguien más.-  
  
-No puede hacer eso-  
  
-Draco tiene razón profesor, usted no puede decir que no- **¿qué?** mientras yo estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, la conversación había continuado, por lo que yo había terminado protestando en contra de el hombre lobo rechazara el puesto.  
  
-Ehhh a lo que yo me refería es a que usted no puede...-  
  
-Draco tiene razón usted no puede decir que no profesor, no solo por unos pocos estúpidos.- me interrumpió Potter terminando la frase totalmente opuesto de cómo quería hacerlo. Trate de arreglarlo pero solo la embarre más.  
  
-Ehhh lo que YO quería decir es que usted no puede hace eso por que...-  
  
-Por que no esta bien, profesor muchos alumnos tiene que dar sus NEWTS y dependen de esas clases no pueden darse el lujo de perder ninguna clase.- termino Potter  
  
-El señor Malfoy tiene razón, Remus no puedes darte el lujo de decir que no, piensa en los niños.- dijo el viejo en tono melodramático. **hay diossssssssssss, ¿qué hice? Mierdaaaaaaaa**  
  
Pero ya estaba echo, tenía a mi lado a un muy alegre Potter, un exageradamente orgulloso director y en frente a un vacilante hombre lobo, lo único que me quedaba era que el licántropo decidiera decir que no, pero con tanta presión hasta yo hubiese dicho que si, así que cabizbajo mire el suelo pidiendo piedad al cielo por todos mis errores. Cuando despertara mi padrino me iba a matar.  
  
-Bueno Albus, yo no se... Harry... Draco... no es que no quiera es que no se si Severus... ¿cómo reaccionara cuando despierte... cuando se entere de esto?.- Pregunto al director.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, además es mi decisión traerte, Severus no se atreverá a cuestionarme.-  
  
Por la expresión de todos los presentes en la sala, incluyéndome a mí era obvio que nadie se creyó eso, sin embrago el viejo parecía de lo más confiado, ** bueno que se la aguante ... cuando mi padrino se despierte y se entere de todo esto van a faltar flores para los entierros** pensé resignado.  
  
-Bueno Albus, ya conoces a Severus, pero si no me dejas otra alternativa y dices que solo son máximo dos semanas...- el director asintió, y yo festeje la información solo dos semanas ¿qué diablos le había pasado? ¿realmente había sufrido un accidente?... él señor paso_a_paso_gota_a_gota había cometido un error?...no me lo creía, tal vez había sido durante una misión para el señor tenebroso, esa idea hizo que me recorriera escalofrío por la espina. No me gustaba para nada las ideas que tenía mi padrino sobre "trabajo" sobre todo por que ser doble agente no era una tarea recreacional.  
  
Volví a la realidad solo para escuchar los últimos arreglos de la llegada del hombre lobo a Hogwarts quise darme la cabeza contra el piso, saber que era responsable de ello no me agradaba en nada aunque después de haber bajado tanto de nivel hasta llegar a ser "seudo amigo" de la sangre sucia no era que un hombre lobo me iba a impresionar demasiado, no nada que ver, era que ese hombre iba a ocupar el lugar de mi padrino. Además ¿qué eran dos semanas sin clases de pociones? Nadie se iba a morir por ello.  
  
-Genial Remus entonces nos vemos mañana a primera hora, se puntual, que a medio día tendrás tu primera clase, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw séptimo año, nada del otro mundo creo que van por venenos de efecto instantáneo y sus contravenenos.-  
  
-Ohhh espero que tengan tarea.-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Nada, nada que nos vemos mañana.-  
  
-Esta noche te mando un elfo para que nos mandes tus cosas así vienes tranquilo.-  
  
-Entonces hasta mañana Albus, chicos.-  
  
La cabeza del licántropo desapareció haciendo un PLOP y minutos después el viejo se despidió para arreglar algunos asuntos, entonces nos volvimos a quedar solos nos miramos de a momentos y luego Potter se paro para comenzar a dar vueltas por la diminuta sala, ese movimiento me volvía loco.  
  
°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°  
  
Sintió que alguien lo tiraba para atrás, por un momento pensó que el lobo lo había golpeado, que había saltado sobre él. Sintió como lo tiraban a un lado y vio como Potter pasaba a su lado, y hacia frente al lobo, con un simple movimiento de varita lanzo al lobo lejos, luego volvió corriendo hacia él.  
  
-Estas bien ¿te mordió?- pregunto apresurado no parecía estar muy preocupado por ello más bien nervioso de que él animal volviera.  
  
AH SI POTTER SIEMPRE TAN... PREOCUPADO, NI POR UN INSTANTE TE PREOCUPó QUE ME HUBIESE MORDIDO EL ANIMAL, QUE MI VIDA ESTUVIESE CONDENADA SOLO TE PREOCUPABA QUE LOS DAÑOS FUERAN LOS MENORES PARA QUE NO LOS CASTIGARAN...  
  
El muchacho lo tomo por la túnica y lo paro de un tirón, bruscamente lo empujo por la salida. Severus se encontraba en estado de Shock, trastabilló un poco pero luego comenzó a recorrer rápidamente el largo pasillo; por momentos se escuchaban ruidos detrás de ellos que hacían que apuraran el paso.  
  
Cuando fue obvio que el lobo estaba demasiado cerca Potter empujo una vez más al joven Severus y le indico que siguiera adelante. Sin más, desapareció por el pasillo en dirección contraria.  
  
°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°  
  
El profesor de pociones no dejaba de sacudirse en sueños y murmurar palabras ininteligibles, la enfermera miro preocupada al hombre. El antídoto ya estaba encargado pero pasaría una semana para que pudieran aplicarlo; después de eso era cuestión de que el mismo hiciera efecto y se recuperara. Contaba con que fueran dos semanas a más tardar pero con una intoxicación de ese tipo nada era seguro.  
  
No quería que el muchacho viera a su padrino en ese estado, no después de saber los terribles problemas sexuales que tenía, no quería ser la responsable de que se traumatizara y terminara mojigato o psicópata sexual, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo pasar y que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran pero no podía dejar de pensar en ver al muchacho con esos dos jovencitos. Ella sabía del buen sexo pero no apoyaba los triángulos amorosos aunque los tres estuvieran de acuerdo en la cama, nunca terminaban bien, lo sabía por experiencia.  
  
La mujer camino hacia la puerta que daba al pequeño cuartito ¿tenía que darles una charla a los tres muchachos? Aunque ya había hablado con Malfoy aún sentía que el muchacho estaba confundido tal vez con un poco de ayuda tomaría la dirección correcta. 


	30. Una Continua Pesadilla

Capítulo 25.  
  
MAYÚSCULAS SEVERUS ADULTO  
  
Minúsculas Severus Joven.  
  
"No tienes derecho a yacer en tu cama, sea cual fuere tu enfermedad. Debes salir a batallar al frente de tus hombres, aunque debas hacerlo tendido en una litera, pues tus enemigos nunca serán derrotados hasta que tu mismo les hagas frente. Solo entonces obtendrás la victoria" (El Rey Arturo y sus Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda)  
  
Titulo: Una Continua Pesadilla.  
  
Severus camino lo más rápido que pudo por el oscuro pasillo, ahora le parecía, si era posible, más horrible y tenebroso que antes, estaba preocupado por Potter, lo único que le faltaba era que lo mataran, no quería ser responsable de su muerte. El terminaría siendo el Mártir que salvo al muchachito entrometido, Dumbledore seguramente lo pontificaría en cuanto se enterara de lo que había sucedido, pensó.  
  
"Y LO HIZO, pensó el adulto dentro de él, NO SOLO FUE EL GRAN SALVADOR, EL MÁRTIR DE GRIFFINDOR, SI NO QUE ME OBLIGO A DARLE LAS GRACIAS... Y A PEDIR PERDON AL HOMBRE LOBO QUE CASI ME MATA..." Recordó Severus con rabia. Jamás le perdono al anciano la forma en que había reaccionado al enterarse del incidente, como si todo aquello fuera una gran molestia... como si todo aquello fuera su culpa.  
  
Cuando llego al final del pasillo y pudo dejar de respirar ese aire pesado que había bajo tierra, y sus pulmones se llenaron del frío aire reinante en la noche se desplomo, pero pronto, demasiado pronto, tuvo que volver a levantarse, tenía que hacer algo, desde el pasillo se escuchaban estaños sonidos.  
  
Sabía que tenía que hacer, pero hacerlo significaba descubrirse frente al profesorado, por más que no quería hacerlo sabía que era su deber, no podía dejar que algo le pasara al Gryffindor.  
  
Subió su varita en alto y lanzo las chispas rojas al cielo, símbolo universal mágico de ayuda, a los pocos minutos escucho los apresurados pasos del vigilante de turno, siempre había un profesor despierto.  
  
La profesora McGonnagal llego junto a él y con aire preocupado lo miro y luego al pasadizo, empalideció, sin palabras, lo reviso completo para ver si tenía alguna herida, pero él sabía bien que en realidad estaba buscando alguna mordida, estaba bastante seguro que no, pero no era imposible, el hocico del animal había estado cerca de él, demasiado cerca, y bien sabía que las heridas podían no doler hasta mucho tiempo después de inflingidas.  
  
-Potter esta adentro... el me ayudo a salir.- Esas palabras le costaron gran trabajo pero al fin las dijo.  
  
-Dios, ve adentro, a la enfermería, dile lo que sucedió ella te dará...- pero no pudo terminar ya que la enfermera junto con el director de la escuela la interrumpieron.  
  
Enseguida la mujer comenzó a decirle lo que había sucedido de manera apresurada y agregándole, quería creer sin intención, escenas melodramáticas.  
  
La enfermera comenzó a revisarlo, el contacto con las manos calientes de la mujer lo molesto bastante pero era imposible sacársela de encima, la mujer siguió con su trabajo sin prestar atención a las molestias que le causaba y sus protestas.  
  
Vio como ambos profesores paralizaban al enardecido árbol y entraban al pasillo, durante minutos interminable en los que la mujer no dejo de trabajar en su cuerpo él estuvo pendiente de la entrada rogando al cielo no ser responsable de una desgracia.  
  
Casi un cuarto de hora después vio como el árbol volvía a detenerse y salían de allí un malhumorado James Potter que apenas salió le reprocho con la mirada el haber llamado a los profesores, una preocupada profesora de trasformaciones y a un muy enfadado director que lo miro de forma significativa, Severus pensó que querría que se disculpara, que diera alguna explicación a eso que parecía ser una patada en el trasero a su plan de mantener escondido un licántropo en la escuela.  
  
Pero el no se intimido por la mirada; estaba muy seguro de que nada de ello era su culpa, más el echo de sentirse traicionado hasta la medula le dio fuerzas para no bajar la mirada ante aquella que tenía frente a él y que parecía cada vez más enfadada.  
  
-Vamos todos a dentro, ustedes señores tienen que darme una buena explicación.-  
  
Severus se acordó en ese momento de Potter quien en ese instante estaba siendo revisado de la misma manera que minutos antes él fuera revisado por la enfermera, no tenía ni un rasguño demasiado evidente, eso hizo que pensara en su propio estado, sabia que tenía un gran rasguño en un hombro y la mejilla izquierda además de los diferentes hematomas producto de las caídas y zamarreos con el frenético animal.  
  
En cambio el Gryffindor solo tenía pequeños rasguños más bien producto del viaje apresurado por el pasaje y el Sauce boxeador que por el encuentro con el hombre lobo. Se había quedado allí mirando al Gryffindor mientras los demás estaban en marcha hacia el colegio.  
  
-Señor Snape... quiere acompañarnos por favor.- dijo el director viendo que se había quedado rezagado, pero Severus no respondió y se quedo allí sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiera pasado nada? ¿como era posible que a él lo hubiera querido matar y que Potter estuviera ileso? ¿qué había pasado allí?... ¿cómo era posible que hubiese sido tan estúpido? Que no se hubiese dado cuenta que Black jamás podía traer nada bueno, que todo eso era demasiado peligroso... que su novio era un licántropo...  
  
Todo tenía sentido las salidas mensuales, la forma en que regresaba totalmente hecho pedazos, había supuesto todo desde que sus padres lo golpeaban hasta que era sadomasoquista, todo era tan evidente, como era posible que hubiera amado a algo así... que aún lo hiciera... ¿Lo amaba? ¿Aún sabiendo lo que era? ¿lo que había intentado hacer?.  
  
-SI...-  
  
No  
  
¿Cómo amar a una monstruo?.  
  
-Señor Snape... lo estamos esperando.- dijo un ya exasperado director, pero prefirió ignorarlo.  
  
Todo ello no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, quería llorar pero hacerlo frente a su enemigo Potter era como clavarse un cuchillo por la espalada a si mismo.  
  
Además sabía que un Slytherin no llora, no siente... no se enamora de fenómenos. No podía demostrar cuanto le dolía todo aquello, cuanto lo había afectado descubrir que la persona a quien amaba era un monstruo capas de matarle y que le había mentido sin descaro todo aquel tiempo.  
  
-Señor Snape, si quiere dejar de hacerse decir y nos acompaña...-casi grito el Director, era la primera vez en su vida que veía al hombre tan alterado y al parecer los demás también estaban sorprendidos ya que lo miraban preocupados. Severus simplemente se limito a mirarle y siguió concentrado en sus pensamientos, sabía que lo que hacía le traería problemas.  
  
Pero no le importo, la verdad era que poco le importaba en ese momento, ya había sentido antes algo así, donde no le importara que su padre le rompiera un hueso, donde no le importaba que llegara alguien y lo descubriera in fraganti haciendo "cosas malas", pero esta vez fue más allá, no le importaba que en ese momento saliera Remus y lo matara, que terminara con él, que terminara lo que había empezado.  
  
-¡Señor Snape venga aquí ya!- le ordeno el director y a continuación lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a caminar junto a él. Pero el joven se paro en seco y con todo el peso de su cuerpo obligo también parar al hombre que lo había arrastrado.  
  
-¿Que cree que esta haciendo?- lo sacudió el director.  
  
-Albus...- advirtió la profesora de trasfiguración para que el hombre se tranquilizara.  
  
- Muévase-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿No?-  
  
-NO-  
  
-NO le estoy preguntando si quiere le estoy ordenando que se mueva.-  
  
-No- dijo estoicamente y ante una nueva sacudida agrego.-¿Qué va a pasar si sale?.-  
  
-Eso no va a pasar.-dijo el hombre.  
  
-¡NO! ¿qué pasaría si escapa y muerde a alguien? ¿qué pasaría si alguien entra allí?-  
  
-Hasta ahora nadie había sido tan estu..-  
  
-ALBUS!-  
  
-Nadie había quebrantado las normas hasta ese punto, solo usted señor Snape nos hizo llegar a esta situación... y, y, y, puso a un compañero en peligro.- dijo de la forma más exasperada que le había escuchado jamás, por primera vez había visto al director de Hogwarts casi sin palabras estaba verdaderamente enojado.  
  
La acusación le dio gracia y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ¿él había metido en peligro a otro alumno? Había sido él quien casi muere... o algo peor.  
  
Comenzó a reír, y la expresión de su profesor fue un poema para él, e hizo que su risa se convirtiera en carcajada, sintió un tirón en el brazo y supo que lo estaba arrastrando a la fuerza, cuando llego a donde estaban los demás estaba un poco más serenado, pero sus expresiones hicieron que volviera a estallar de risa.  
  
Todo aquello le daba gracia, repentinamente todo era tan divertido, sabía que estaba haciendo un payasada, pero no podía parar, era reír o llorar y había optado por la primera opción, fue arrastrado hasta el castillo tras él iban muy alarmadas las dos mujeres mayores y un sorprendido e indignado Potter.  
  
-INDIGNADO POR QUE ME REIA DE SU "AMIGO", PERO COMO DICEN EL QUE RIE ULTIMO RIE MEJOR Y EL RIO DE ULTIMO... ESA VEZ- pensó un muy indignado Severus al recordar las cosas que estaban por suceder a continuación.  
  
~~~~  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews.  
  
La seora todo poderosa: Gracias por las flores, bueno hice un conteo general sobre los que querían que entrara Blayce y los que Harry, y algunos que querían que no entrara ninguno y gano Harry, en verdad que no iba hacer que entrara ninguno y que tuvieran una "conversación" pero eran más las personas que querían que entrara alguien. No te preocupes suele pasar por lo general tengo lapsos donde mi otra personalidad se apodera del teclado.  
  
Nicky_chan: Mmm bueno lo mismo digo, pero alguien tenía que entrar... supongo además imagínate el lio que hubiesen echo esos dos (Harry y Blayse) si se quedaban solos en la sala de espera... una interesante pelea pero que prefiero dejar para más adelante... si se da la situación.  
  
Sofi: Ahhh, suspiro, Madame Pomfrey es un personaje tan poco... aprovechado, esta pobre mujer se puede explotar al máximo y eso intento hacer ya que no tiene una personalidad definida en los libros. Gracias por las flores esta semana no pude escribir por que estaba bajo la influencia de la películas Mujercitas lo cual hacia que todo lo que escribia quedara... estúpido, un gran libro pero que deja demasiadas influencias en mi y no me servia para el fic. Aquí esta esto y muy pronto más. gracias por leer el fic.  
  
Dark_Sabry: Ehhh me vas a matar de que solo suba esto y nada de Draco pero es lo que salió no te enojes y deja esa guadaña en un lugar seguro no vallas a hacerle daño a alguien... y cuando digo a alguien me refiero a mí... Draco? No te equivoques yo lo amo, pero es que a veces no tiene personalidad o es como decirlo... un personaje Concord: de la noche a la mañana se convierte de la mano derecha del Dark Lord al novio de Harry y por lo tanto mejor Auror, o como en el libro solo un personaje de relleno... ya sabes "el peor enemigo de la escuela" solo alguien que es malo con Harry en la escuela... no te enojes, a veces confundo al Draco profundo de los Fics al niño malo sin cerebro de Rowling... sospecho que cada vez la embarro más y te dan más ganas de golpearme... no se por que será... en fin es un de mis personajes favoritos, junto con Lucius y Severus... también me gusta Remus, no se por que, no es mi estilo pero me gusta pensar que la licantropía le da un algo oscuro que tal vez no existe... no soporto a james, no se por que, porque Rowling solo a escrito escasos renglones de él, supongo que también es influencia de los fics... y tampoco a Sirius a quien no odio pero que detesto... Los miembros de la orden sirusiana ya estarán sacando sus cuchillos pero es así aunque hay momentos en que puede llegar a caerme bien... muchos de mis criterios están más formados, como ya dije más de una vez, por los fics que por los libros... ehh me fui por las ramas y ya te habrás aburrido de leer esto... si todavía lo estas haciendo... gracias por leer ;).  
  
DI_Malfoy: Si bastante cortito pero la verdad preferí subirlo que hacerlos esperar, y esa va ser mi política por ahora a menos que quieran esperar un poquito más y tener capítulos más largos por mi esta bien... como ustedes quieran, Creo que el lemmon con Draco tendrá que esperar por ahora, pero tal vez algún recuerdito de Severus... si te interesa... en fin prontito un capitulo con más Draco y menos Severus... para desintoxícarme un poco, es que me centre demasiado en él y me olvide de mi personaje principal, quería separar la cosa en dos fics pero es demasiado tarde... tal vez cuando lo termine... . Gracias por leer ;).  
  
Civernus: Bueno en el capitulo 24 lo puse demasiado cortito, pero luego me di cuenta, jajaja (risa nerviosa), que no había contestado tu mensaje, en realidad si pero no puse guardar cambios y grave la versión sin tu contestación, jajaja (risa nerviosa), más adelante otro más... menos improvisado que ese. Gracias por las flores... y por leer el fic;).  
  
Paola: Hola, jajaja (nuevamente risa nerviosa), otra vez la disculpa, es que te había contestado el mensaje pero... no se guardaron los cambios y bueno cuando me di cuenta no estabas vos ni Civernus, en fin... no te preocupes por nada como vos dijiste más vale tarde que nunca verdad?. ;).  
  
Dinah: Thanks for you review and please keep on writing. Now I only have an slightly technical question: If you can´t undestand spanish, how do you read my fics?. Thanks again for your time.  
  
AnyT* Grandchester: eso intento pero no se que pasa... si puedo voy a actualizar lo más seguido posible, créame esto me duele tanto como a ustedes.  
  
Marla: eso intento ;_;... pronto... pronto lo lograre empiezo a pensar que alguien me hecho un maldición...  
  
Lady Babsy Angel: -blush- gracias por todo, les cuento que tengo un montón de capítulos casi terminados solo le falta la mano de mi lectora beta y que yo me aleje del teclado un rato y deje de cambiarlos cada cinco minutos, motivo por el cual mi lectora beta se enoja mucho (como para no enojarme, que se cree que soy... PaolaWood) ... diosssss espero poder actualizar más seguido pero es que no me deja mi... bendita estupidez, tengo que estar haciendo algo mal, pero hasta que me de cuenta...  
  
Vanesa C: que bonito nombre... (de una Vanesa a otra) no creo que vaya a terminar muy pronto, más o menos voy por el capitulo 30 y aún falta más, no mucho pero falta. Cada uno de esos Reviews son mis tesoros, y estoy muy orgullosa de ellos... gracias por todo tu apoyo... Sashka... Vanesa.  
  
Natalia Alvarez García: Hola! que devoción, aunque yo también lo eh hecho con mis fics favoritos, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, no sabia si contestarte por acá o vía mail vos me decís, gracias por las flores, tengo que subir esto más seguido ya se, pero mi bendita conexión... en fin me prometí ya no llorar más y pagarle a mi hermana para que lo haga ¿en que diablos me estaré equivocando? En fin prontito más capítulos. Besos Sashka... Vanesa. 


	31. Conviviendo con el enemigo

...Un enamorado divisa a su amante dormida en el césped y desea contemplarla de cerca sin interrumpir su sueño. Avanza, cauteloso; se para creyendo que ella se mueve; se retira, temiendo que lo vea... Pero todo está tranquilo y entonces vuelve a avanzar. Se inclina sobre ella lentamente, gozando de antemano con la visión de la belleza que va a admirar. Y de pronto se sobresalta, se precipita, sujeta fuertemente entre sus brazos a la que un momento antes no osaba tocar con un dedo. Pronuncia su nombre a gritos, la mira con desesperación. ¡Porque ella no puede contestarle! El enamorado había creído dormida a su amada y la encuentra fría e inmóvil como una piedra...  
  
Jane Eyre de Charlote Brönte.  
  
**pensamientos**  
  
Capitulo 26.  
  
Entre en la sala privada en la que se encontraba mi padrino, el verlo en una camilla, me lleno de un sentimiento nuevo, diferente, parecido a la angustia y el miedo pero mucho más fuerte. Un sentimiento que solo comprendería alguien halla estado en una sala de espera, o al lado de un ser querido inconsciente.  
  
Me acerque a la cama y tome una de las manos de mi padrino que reposaba a su costado. Estuve unos momentos callado, sin hacer nada, solo teniendo la mano de mi padrino hasta que recordé a Potter y lo busque con la mirada.  
  
Se encontraba parado en la puerta sin saber si entrar la vista pegada a la figura de su profesor sabía bien lo que pensaba, era muy diferente ver a Severus así la imagen de aquel hombre acostado sufriendo era muy diferente a la que mostraba siempre mi padrino, pura fuerza, puro rigor.  
  
-Puedes pasar...-  
  
-Ohhh si claro.- Potter entro en la sala y se paro a mi lado, sin decir palabra alguna, el silencio me estaba matando así que decidí hablar yo.  
  
-No creo que este muy cómodo aquí.- pero al parecer Potter no tenía nada que decir así que tuve que volver a intentar. –Esa almohada es muy baja y estas mantas pican... debería usar sus cosas... esta enfermería apesta... ¿Por qué no lo llevan a San Mungo?- pero Potter estaba reacio a una conversación en aquellos momentos, empezaba a arrepentirme por elegirlo a él, tal vez con Blayse no hubiera ocurrido lo mismo, seguramente no lo del hombre lobo...  
  
-Por que no le traes la suya propia.- sugirió Potter muy acertadamente pero aún sin dar charla que era lo que yo quería, su voz hizo que reconsiderara en lo que había estado pensando, no, era la compañía de Blayse la que estaba buscando en ese momento... sabía que quería estar con Potter sin embargo toda la situación me pareció completamente incoherente.  
  
Acaricie la mejilla de mi padrino, era inconcebible pensar en acercase tanto a Severus Snape y hacerle un cariño, ese no él, ese hombre que estaba allí tendido en esa cama, no era mi padrino, pensé, era como una coraza vacía allí inmóvil como estaba me pareció si era posible más pálido, más enfermo, como muerto, tal idea me paralizo... ¿qué haría yo si mi padrino moría,? Era mi protector, la persona que cuando Lucius estaba lejos o ocupado con los negocios de la familia se acercaba a mí y me sostenía.  
  
Se removió en sueños y pronunció unas palabras ilógicas, entre las que entendí: mordida, muerte y otras tantas por el estilo sin duda estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.  
  
En ese momento entro Madame Ponfrey y me dijo que ya debía salir, me pareció que apenas había entrado que solo habían pasado segundos a partir que me indicara que ingresara.  
  
Sentí la mano de Potter en mi hombro y me sentí más fuerte, acompañado, cuando salimos de allí nos encontramos nuevamente en aquélla pequeñísima salita de espera, me senté donde minutos antes habíamos estado me sentía pesado, las manos de Potter en las mías me volvieron a la realidad, lo mire a los ojos y me sonrió.  
  
-Vamos muero de hambre y ya casi es mediodía, es hora de comer... luego podemos ir a buscar las cosas para el profesor Snape.-  
  
Respondí con una inclinación de cabeza, y ante mi afirmación, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la salida, afuera estaba Blayse entre los restos de nuestro "banquete", sentía que hubiese sido hacia años, ya que tenía un hueco en mi estomago y lo atribuía al hambre. Miro la mano que sostenía la de Potter e hizo un ademán extraño que yo no comprendí pero creo que Potter si por que me tomo con más fuerza y luego se dirigió hacia él.  
  
-Draco y yo vamos a comer... –  
  
-Yo voy... quiero decir que también tengo hambre y... me gustaría saber que paso con e profesor Snape.-  
  
-Bueno... habíamos arreglado con Hermione y Ron hacer un picnic a mediodía al lado del lago... supongo que alcanzara para todos... –  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Blayse hubo un extraño silencio donde nadie decía nada, Blayse y Harry se miraban a los ojos, era una cosa realmente incomoda por lo que tuve que decir algo para que se terminara.  
  
-Ehhh, entonces... Weasley a Granger ¿nos están esperando?.-  
  
-Sí.-  
  
-...-  
  
-¿quien es Granger?  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Quien es...?  
  
-Oh... si es la san... –Potter me miro con tal expreción que no pude sino arrepentirme de haber nacido- chica que siempre esta con Potter.-  
  
-Ahhh.-  
  
-Si-  
  
-...-  
  
-Harry.- dijo de repente Potter  
  
-¿Que?-  
  
-Que me puedes decir Harry... si quieres-  
  
-... si claro...-  
  
-¿Y tu novia arreglo el almuerzo Potter-  
  
-¡NO!- grite.- N-o... no es la novia de Pot... Harry es la novia de Weasley- aclare el asunto, no fuera a ser que depuse hubieron falsos rumores, yo odiaba esas cosas... -¿verdad... Harry?.  
  
-Ehhh no- se me cayo el ama al suelo.- ellos todavía no están saliendo oficialmente...- sentí que mi corazón volvía latir.  
  
-...-  
  
-Lo mejor seria ir andando-  
  
-Aja-  
  
-Para no hacerlos esperar-  
  
-si-  
  
-...-  
  
-Porque no deberíamos...-  
  
-Si-  
  
-...-  
  
-Ehhh chicos... deberíamos ir partiendo- y sin más arrastre a Potter que aún me tomaba de la mano fuera de la enfermería y como supuse Blayse nos alcanzó y pronto estuvo al lado de mí, si embargo durante todo el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral solo roto por mis esporádicos comentarios que solo arrancaban monosílabos de mis acompañantes.  
  
Al fin llegamos al "campamento" que habían arreglado Weasley y la sangre sucia, habían hecho un techo de lona para que las hojas y los rayos del sol no tocaran nuestras comida, en el piso había cubriendo el suelo un enorme mantel, entre varios árboles habían armado varias dormilonas colgantes, al parecer pensaban pasar un buen rato allí, para mi desconsuelo no me gustaba estar en esa situación todos estaban tan tensos. Habían varios almohadones por todos lados, a mi entender hace r un picnic era para estar en contacto con la naturaleza pero ellos habían hecho una sala común en medio de los jardines.  
  
Nos encontramos con Weasley que estaba devorando la comida que se encontraba desparramada sobre bandejas por todo el mantel, mientras Granger gruñía por que no podía hacer que se dignara a ayudarle.  
  
Potter se acerco solicito a ayudarla mientras Blayce y yo quien sin duda se sentía igual que yo totalmente fuera de lugar mirábamos la escena. En un momento mientras Potter ayudaba a la sangre sucia esta "sin querer" le manoseo la cara, fue suficiente me acerque hasta ellos y sin más le pregunte a la sangre sucia que era lo que quería hacer, aunque para mi estaba bien claro, abusar de mi Potter, luego le dije que yo y él podíamos terminarlo y lo más cortésmente que mi mente me dejaba actuar le dije que se largara.  
  
Terminamos de arreglar las dormilonas y nos sentamos junto a Granger y Weasley quines estaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un tal PEDDO. Potter puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no darle importancia al asunto, al parecer era común... Blayse al fin decidió acercase y sentarse a mí lado, lo que hizo que la acalorada discusión terminara abruptamente. Se hizo un incomodo silencio mientras ambos miraban con los ojos desorbitados a Blayse. Fue Potter nuevamente quien salvo la situación, me estaba agradando que saliera siempre en mi ayuda, me gustaba que se preocupando por mí, aunque su comentario fue muy... extraño.  
  
-Invité a Zabini a acompañarnos a comer... ya que fue muy bueno al acompañarnos a mí y a Draco a visitar al Profesor Snape... .- no había sido así para nada pero no podía decir nada sin quedar mal con Potter quien en ese momento recibía miradas acecinas por parte de Blayse. Weasley y Granger pasaron sus miradas desde Potter hasta Blayse, para luego mirarme a mí, y luego nuevamente a Potter quien les hizo un ademán con la cabeza y toda la conmoción paso.  
  
-Enbtonces... entonces fueron visitar al Profesor Snape...- dijo la sangre sucia. Potter me miro para ver si podía decir lo que había pasado, lo pensé por un momento y decidí que si pero luego me vino a la mente la imagen de aquel hombre lobo, si decía frente a Blayse que Yo había logrado que volviera a dar clases haría que me crucificarían. Por lo que me apresure a negar con la cabeza y Potter se apresuro a inventar una mentira.  
  
-Si es que Draco tenía que hablar con él y fuimos... a hablar con él... por que Draco... tenía que hacerlo.- No era el mejor mentiroso del mundo... en realidad era el peor, Granger nos miraba con suspicacia y Weasley... seguía comiendo.  
  
Pasaron quince minutos en lo que solo se escuchaban eran las mandíbulas del pelirrojo al comer y ocasionalmente algún "esta rico" o "esto fue una buena idea", Blayse no probo bocado ni tampoco dijo nada, yo tenía el mismo sándwich que había tomado y le daba mordisquitos mientras miraba la silenciosa batalla de miradas entre Potter y Blayse.  
  
Empezaba a preguntarme como había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que esos dos podrían llevarse bien, y si tendría que terminar aquello e irme de allí, cuando Weasley me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Entonces Draco traje todo para hacer mi tarea...-  
  
-Ahhh que bueno- ¿qué tenía que ver eso con nada?.  
  
-¿Comenzamos?- mi expresión debe haber demostrado que no entendía de que hablaba por que aclaro todo bastante divertido. –Mi tarea de Adivinación recuerdas... los sueños.- **O Diosssss o mierda...**.  
  
-Bueno comencemos con el de anoche... – Por mi mente pasaron imágenes de un Potter con el cabello húmedo... .  
  
-Esteeeee no lo recuerdo muy biennnnn.-  
  
-Oh vamos algo tienes que recordar... cualquier cosa me ayuda trata de hacer memoria.- una imagen de un Potter totalmente desnudo frente a mí, las gotas que caían de su cabello recorrían su cuerpo.  
  
-No seeeee no lo recuerdo muy biennnn – dije y trate de inventar algo pero un tarro de helado vino a mi mente seguido de excitado Potter quien comía perezosamente y excitantemente el majar., mi mente en blanco cuando de repente una idea ilumino mi cabeza-Creo, creo que no soñé nada...- satisfecho con migo mismo, pero sin poder apartar de mi mente.  
  
-Pero si yo te escuche gemir en sueños algo estabas soñando... además nombraste a Potter... más de una vez.- dijo de repente Blayse lo mire y me di cuenta que se estaba vengando por no haberlo ayudado con Potter, no lo culpaba era una actitud muy Slytherin.  
  
-Ohhh, bueno si no me quieres contar...- dijo Weasley y yo sabía que estaba pensado y era justamente eso lo que había sucedido, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, tenía que arreglar aquello.  
  
-No es eso... es que me da vergüenza...- todos me miraban tratando de averiguar que era aquello que tanto me avergonzaba.- es que... tuve una pesadilla.- un "Ahhhh" de comprensión salió de la boca de cada uno de los integrantes del trío de oro.  
  
-No tienes por que avergonzarte, una pesadilla es una imágen o grupo de imágenes que nos envía el subconsciente manifestándonos nuestros temores...- realmente esa explicación me importaba poco y nada pero fingí escuchar con interés para evitar que la conversación se centrara en mi "pesadilla".  
  
-Bueno pero no tienes que avergonzarte de ello todos tenemos pesadillas... – dijo Potter comprensivo en su voz un tono especial, ** si pero si tu supieras que hay en mis "pesadillas" no hablarías de esa manera **.  
  
-Ya lo seeeee pero...-  
  
-¿Bueno?- pregunto Weasley.  
  
-No lo acoses- replico Granger.  
  
-¡Tengo que hacer mi tarea Hermione!-  
  
-No ves que no quiere hablar-  
  
-Tu siempre dices que tengo que hacerla.-  
  
-No se por que no pones los tuyos propios... RON-  
  
-Por que ya lo hice y me dijo que buscara alguien más...HERMIONE-  
  
-¿Por que no le pides a alguien más?-  
  
-Por que nadie más quiso.-  
  
-Bueno dile eso a esa... profesora.-  
  
-¿Y yo que cuerno le presento a la profesora Trelawny?-  
  
-Pero él no quiere.-  
  
-¿Por qué? A nadie le importa aquí que cuerno halla soñado solo lo necesito para hacer este... bendito trabajo.-  
  
-Una pesadilla es algo muy personal.-  
  
-Si claro como cuando tu soñaste que la profesora McGonnagal te ponía una seis UYYYYY que miedo.-  
  
-Eres un insensible Ron-  
  
-¿No serás TU demasiado sensible?-  
  
-Como cuando te dije la de la otra ves y tu te reíste, si, si, te reíste de mi preocupación.-  
  
-Por que tu te preocupas por todo...-  
  
-¡BASTA!- grite esa discusión me estaba sacando, y sin querer había dicho lo que estaba pensando.  
  
Todos me miraron asombrados, menos Potter que estaba riendo nuevamente era el centro de atención de las miradas no quedaba más que contarle algo cualquier cosa para que se callaran de una buena vez.  
  
-Bueno... te voy a contar mi sueño...-  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews 


	32. Otro Dìa Màs

Imagen En El Espejo.  
  
Habían pasado cinco años de la ultima vez que se había parado frente aquel espejo. El reflejo ahora era muy diferente, Harry observaba anonadado lo que tenia frente a él. Ya no estaban sus padres... ya no había nadie más allí. No estaba él junto a su padrino abrazándose juntos otra vez, unos instantes antes había pensado que seguramente era eso lo que vería, pero no esperaba aquello tal vez verse victorioso frente al Lord oscuro, o haber ganado la guerra o estar junto alguien... pero no aquello, no la nada.  
  
La imagen vacía de ese espejo era increíble... inverosímil. el reflejo o mejor dicho la falta de él llenaba al mágico espejo. ¿Solo quedaba eso para él? Solo eso anhelaba...  
  
¿Deprimida? Noooo... solo un pequeño fragmento de mi mente convertido en palabras. Preferible a poner tanta palabra que a mi hermana no le gusta y como... me gusta molestar pues ahí esta eso, ya la corto no escribo más... disfruten el capitulo.  
  
POV SEVERUS SNAPE:  
  
MAYUSCULAS PENSAMINETO SEVERUS ADULTO  
  
Minúsculas pensamientos Severus joven. (hay algunas veces donde Severus joven grita y esta en mayúsculas igualmente no creo que se preste para mayor confusión pero si no se entiende avisen y lo cambio)  
  
Capitulo 27:  
  
Por los pasillos del oscuro castillo caminaron en silencio los jóvenes acompañados de las dos alteradas y un ya más tranquilo pero no menos preocupado director de Hogwarts.  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey la joven enfermera les reviso cada una de las partes de su cuerpo y los hizo beber -"como precaución"- una nauseabunda poción, espesa como barro y del mismo color, que sin embargo tenia el hedor de la carne pasada. Cloqueo como una gallina todo al tiempo que los volvía a revisar y luego no muy convencida permitió que el director se los llevara a su despacho.  
  
El camino hacia el despacho del director fue el más espeluznante que hiciera el joven de cabellos negros en su corta vida, los pasillos oscuros y vacíos no permitían ver más allá de uno mismo y solo el reflejo de ultratumba que hacia la luz que salía de la varita del director que caminaba delante de ellos hacia que la oscuridad no fuera absoluta, mas no quería ver al director en ese momento.  
  
Llegaron frente a la horrible gárgola y el anciano pronuncio la contraseña que hizo que la gárgola se moviera y les permitiera el paso. El hombre les indico que pasaran delante de él y con un movimiento de varita la gárgola detrás de ellos se cerró haciendo un estruendoso ruido de sentencia.  
  
En el despacho los cuadros fingían estar dormidos, aunque de vez en cuando algunos abrían un ojo para ver quien era el que entraba, ambos muchachos se pararon en un rincón y segundos después entro el hombre, con un movimiento de varita hizo que aparecieran dos sillas frente a su escritorio.  
  
Desde el rincón el joven de cabellos negros observaba todo callado, siguió con la mirada el rápido movimiento de varita y vio aparecer las mullidas sillas frente a él, en un arrebato de rebeldía decidió que no haría nada por propia voluntad él no debía estar allí, no merecía esa futura charla, ni mucho menos el castigo que vendría con ella.  
  
-Pueden sentarse- más el joven de cabellos negros se quedo parado donde estaba. -Señor Snape también usted.-  
  
Las palabras tan conocidas por el adulto dentro de aquel cuerpo de niño resonaban en su mente, de repente el director lo miro justo a los ojos, no al niño, no al Severus más joven, si no al él y se dio cuenta que ya no era un niño, era el mismo, ya no habían dos personas solo él.  
  
El adulto lo miro asombrado a su vez, ¿era tal vez que venían a rescatarlo?.  
  
-¿Albus vienes a sacarme de aquí?- pregunto pero ninguna palabra salió de la boca del joven.  
  
-Si... -respondió el anciano- solo hay un problema... tienes que despertar.-  
  
Severus trato de responder pero no tuvo tiempo. Las imágenes saltaron mucho después como si no hubiese sucedido nada en ese espacio de tiempo, sin embargo era otro día, otro tormento.  
  
¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿qué significado tenía? No lo comprendía y ahora estaba totalmente desconcertado, estaba en otro lugar en otro tiempo... en otro cuerpo aunque sabía bien que era el suyo... solo que más joven...  
  
-Severus... ¡Severus!...- se escucho el grito a lo lejos, pero el muchacho fingió no hacerlo y siguió su camino, apuro el paso, hacia más de una semana que no había visto a su "novio" no desde el incidente, no desde que el director le prohibiera "hablar sobre el tema" ni "exponer a su compañero" al parecer el que hubiera estado a punto de perder su vida no le importaba a nadie.  
  
El muchacho sintió un punzada debajo del estomago, como cuando escucho lo que le dijo el anciano, como sentía siempre que pensaba en ello, incluso su padre le dijo que fue su culpa, cuando faltando a su palabra le contó todo lo referente al asunto, ¿quién lo mandaba a revolcarse con sangres sucia? Le había dicho, era su problema.  
  
Pero el comprendió que era verdad que era su culpa por haberse metido con ese tipo de gente. No estaban a su altura y aunque antes no lo había querido creer se daba cuenta que era verdad, si se hubiese quedado entre los "suyos" nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.  
  
Lucius tenia razón, siempre la había tenido, y él no sentiría esas punzadas debajo del estomago y no tendría que pensar en ese vacío que tenía dentro de haber sabido con quien quedarse.  
  
-Severus...- dijo una vos sofocada a su espalda, la ignoro y siguió caminado. –Severus escúchame por favor...- sintió la mano del muchacho en el hombro del otro, con un movimiento se sacudió la mano y continuo su camino.  
  
-Severus tienes que escucharme no puedes ignorarme por siempre.- el muchacho continuo su camino impasible. "PERO SI PUEDO, ESO NO LO PUEDES NEGAR"  
  
-Escúchame por favor, el director me dijo lo que sucedió, tienes que escucharme, yo no podía saber...- el muchacho apuro el paso lo menos que quería era escuchar las disculpas de aquel fenómeno...  
  
-No puedes seguir esquivándome, dijo mientras lo daba vuelta cara a cara contra él y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos, mas la expresión de odio en su mirada lo convenció de dejarlo.  
  
-Déjame en paz, quieres, sangre sucia- dijo con el mejor tono hiriente que tenía, y que antes solo utilizaba para defenderse de los que los molestaban por estar juntos.  
  
-No me llames así por favor.- suplico el otro.  
  
-Ohhh Nooo lo siento ¿te lastime? No me había dado cuenta... –dijo un falso tono arrepentido –tendría que haberte llamado FENÓMENO... ¿verdad? Por que eso es lo que eres ¿verdad? O mejor aún MONSTRUO... o atrocidad, o aberración no se, como que hay muchos términos- y se separo del otro mientras murmuraba los hirientes sobrenombres.  
  
El muchacho aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presento cuando el otro se quedo anonadado mientras lo insultaban, para escapar.  
  
En su sala común no podía quedarse, las miradas de sus compañeros eran demasiado como para estar allí, parecía que todos sabían lo que había sucedido, que todos conocían el motivo de su vergüenza.  
  
Sus pasos lo llevaron lentamente hacia las mazmorras, aunque aquel lugar rebosaba de recuerdos no parecían abrumarlo como todos los otros lugares, no tenía otro lugar para ir así que se acomodo en una húmeda y oscura esquina a pensar.  
  
En aquel lugar que a otros les parecería horrible él había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida. Allí lo había llevado su novio, su amado, su primer amor, y allí lo había besado y allí había perdido la virginidad a manos de aquel... fenómeno.  
  
Se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras, el muchacho se paro alarmado, el conocía esos pasos y eran de la persona de la que estaba escapando.  
  
El muchacho llego a la puerta y lo miro a los ojos pero nuevamente sucedió lo mismo no era al joven, no era al muchacho era al hombre dentro de él.  
  
-Severus...-  
  
-¿Lupin?-  
  
-¿Vienes a buscarme?-  
  
-Si... solo hay un problema... tienes que despertar.-  
  
-¿Despertar?... ¿qué quieres decir con...-  
  
Y todo sucedió otra vez estaba en otro lugar en otro momento como si no hubiese pasado ni un segundo, pero esta vez el hombre dentro del niño se dio cuenta que no habían avanzado si no que habían retrocedido.  
  
¿Qué era aquello? ¿estaba acaso muerto?... ¿eso significaba estar muerto? Recriminase por su errores por el resto de los tiempos, pero su mente volvió en su rescate, nada de lo que había sucedido allí era su culpa, tal vez había sido un poco cruel... como cualquier niño. Decidió no caer en la desesperación y presto atención a aquel lugar...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lo siento mucho la respuesta de sus reviews estarán en el próximo capitulo, lamento mucho las demoras y molestias, pero si les hace sentir mejor, aprobé una materia que me tenia jorobando hace bastante así que creo, no aseguro nada voy a subir más seguido esto, me disculpo nuevamente bye. Sashka. 


	33. El Bicho

**Capitulo 28.**

Tras muchos meses de espera, si meses, vuelvo a publicar, ya se que quieren matarme o mínimo hacerme sufrir como una condenada, no se preocupen no voy a dejar el fic cortado, nada de eso es que entre las muchas excusas que tengo hay varias de importancia:

1- A mi querida bisabuela de 93 años le amputaron una piernaâ€ tubo una trombosis e ingreso de emergencia a cirugía así que entre las idas y venidas y el cuidado que necesita una persona de esa edad con ese problema y la verdad con una personalidad de lo más podrida no me fue fácil seguir.

2- La facultad me tiene loca y gracias a dios estoy aprobando todo, pero tuve que dejar muchas cosas fuera, la tele, los libros, y mi amadísimo sufero.

3- Odio y recontra odio los dos últimos capítulos que publique son terribles y no pude cambiarlos que fue lo que estuve tratando de hacer durante tanto tiempo así que publico esto y sigo adelante con lagrimas en los ojos por no haber podido superar los capítulos anteriores.

Bueno la vida sigue

Este capitulo va dedicado a **todos**los que dejaron sus reviews (y por favor sigan dejandolos), a _**Akasha**_, gracias por ser quien eres... (y por leer lo que lees ¡). pero especialmente a _**Morticia Sheldon**_ que esta traduciendo este humilde fic al portugués. ¡Muchas gracias Morticia!

**Titulo: El bicho.**

-No tienes por que hacerlo Malfoy...- dijo la sangre sucia "como si necesitara de ti para que me defiendas" me dijo mi orgullo Malfoy, aunque si necesitara, y mucho, de su ayuda.

-No lo molestes Hermione, si el quiere hacerlo no hay nada que puedas hacer.- dijo en tono de triunfo Weasley mientras acomodaba una pluma y unos pergaminos cerca de él. Granger bufo en señal de desapruebo pero no siguió molestando al Weasley.

Sus miradas posadas en mi, frías gotas de transpiración en las palmas de mis manos, era la verdad que últimamente, por no decir en todo el año, no había tenido mucha suerte con las mentiras... ni con nada pero no me quedaba de otra en ese momento y decidí arriesgarme.

Pero tenía un plan iba a tratar de alterar muy poco la verdad... mientras pudiera. Lo primero era tratar de recordar el sueño lo mejor que pudiera. Cerré los ojos y trate de reconstruir mi sueño...

Potter... grandes gotas desprendiéndose de sus cabellos revueltos y empapados recorren su cuerpo... desnudo.

-Bueno... recuerdo que... estaba Pot... Harry y estaba mojado... – los ojos de Potter rápidamente escudriñaron los míos buscando algo, Weasley rápidamente se había puesto a escribir garabatos en su pergamino mientras sonreía a una Grager derrotada, Blayse solo pasaba su vista de mi a Potter y de vuelta a mi una y otra vez.

Helado, se derretía por el calor corporal, Potter en mi cama, totalmente desnudo... llamándome, helado en mano.

-Emmm, ejemm, ejemm,.- carraspee y seguí con mi "pesadilla"- estaba en mi... sala común... y estaba mojado... y había helado y estaba mojado...-

-¿Helado?- fue la pregunta general y supe que había cometido un error. Mi plan se estaba diluyendo pero sin embargo no quería alejarme de la verdad... no sabía bien por que... sería que me gustaba demasiado. Sin embargo el resto del sueño no era apto para menores de edad... y no sabía bien como arreglarlo...

-Ehhh si helado... por que hacia frío...- las miradas de incredulidad iban en aumento...- no lo se... no tiene mucho sentido, era un sueño... – sin embargo las expresiones de no cambiaban.

-Mmm... este y después... después... - a la mierda con el plan estaba en un callejón sin salida. - llego el... un... con pico... y tenia garras...-

-Una especie de pájaro.- dijo el Weasley.

-No un caballo- dije de forma sarcástica a mi antiguo modo...

-Entonces un hipogrifo...- dijo la sangre sucia y quise golpearla...

-Si bueno... por que no, y tomaba a Harry y... y... se lo lleva volando... - bueno no es "La Pesadilla" pero es algo... cuando termine hubo un largo silencio hasta que Potter hablo.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-¿Y QUE PASO?-

Al parecer no había terminado así que ya que continué...

-Buennnnnnnooooo- trate de pensar en algo que pudiera asustarme... como solo admitía para mi... y hasta cierto punto que había una variedad de cosas que me... impresionaban decidí utilizar un par de ellas- lo llevo sobre el bosque prohibido y lo dejo caer ehhh cuando cayo se rompió una pierna en varias partes... trato de pararse pero eso solo lo empeoro estaba así desamparado ya que no podía escapar cuando llego una espantosa... horrible... una de esas que muerden... y te matan... -

-Serpiente- dijo Potter en tono seguro

-Noooo...-

-Araña- dijo Weasley comprensivo.

-Noooo...-

-Escorpión- dijo Granger

-Mmm noooo... –

-Escarabajo- dijo Blayse y todos nos quedamos mirándolo.

-Esos no pican...- conteste.

-Pero dijiste que muerden...- aseguro la sangre sucia.

-¿Así?... bueno... quise decir pican... esas... que tienen muchas patas... UNA ARAÑA...-

-Yo dije araña...- señaló Weasley

-No-

-Si-

-Yo lo escuche- comentó Potter

-Bueno, bueno... no te había entendido... por que no era una araña cualquiera era gigante y...-

-Una acromantula...-

-NO, Granger no, una araña gigante... que pica... y te mata...-

-Por eso una acromantula es...-

-Ya Sé lo que es una acromantula... pero esta no lo era por que era... mmm... amarilla... y tenía escamas como un...bicho... delgado y alargado con muchas patas de color amarillo con escamas...-

-Como una serpiente... -volvió a decir Potter, pero luego agrego confundido- con patas... muchas patas-

-No para nada, como... ehhh... si.-

-¿ Y que paso?- pregunto Weasley cansado de escribir como era el... mmm... bicho.

-¿Con que? Ahhhh siii nada que se cayo y lo mordió y yo... ehhh corrí hasta ahí y me caí y me... saque un ojo con una rama y...-

-Aahhhh- dijeron todos a la vez con cara de repugnancia.

-Y... este... que el... coso lo mordió a él y a mi y... y... y.. me morí...-

-¿Y?- pregunto Granger

-Nada... ahí se termino...-

-¿Así?- pregunto sorprendido Blayse.

-Ehhh sí-

-...-

-Fueeeee.... esteeee... un sueño interesante... - comento Potter.

-Aja...-

-Bueno... voy a tardar un poco en analizar esto... – dijo Weasley con aire pensativo- mmm dirías que... bueno no importa... supongo que cuando este terminado te lo mandare...-

-Ohhh... no te molestes...-

-No es molestia... en fin... –

-Si...-

-Aja-

-...-

Se había hecho un silencio incomodo entre los cinco Potter jugueteaba con los cordones de sus zapatos Muggles, Weasley hacia algunas anotaciones en las hojas que tenía en las manos de vez en cuando y tanto la sangre sucia como Blayse parecían muy pensativos, de vez en cuando parecía que alguien iba a decir algo, pero se quedaban con las palabras a punto de salir y volvían a su estado de... aburrimiento. Tan disimuladamente como pude mire mi reloj y me di cuanta que habíamos pasado horas en ese lugar.

No sabía bien que hacer así que tome un sándwich que había sobrado y sin hambre comencé a comerlo por hacer algo, estaba medio masticando un trozo cuando me hablo Granger.

-¿Y sueles tener este tipo de... sueños seguido?-

-Essteee... no...-dije mientras trataba de tragar lo que tenia a medio masticar en la boca. ¿Tanto tiempo sin hablar y justo ahora me pregunta?

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo...

-Y... ¿cómo te va en las clases?- pregunto nuevamente la sangre sucia.

-Bien-

Sabía bien que estaba matando todo intento de conversación de una forma sanguinaria pero realmente no quería seguir hablando de mi "pesadilla" y mucho menos de mis desastrosas notas por culpa de mi... "extraño comportamiento".

Por tonto que pareciera hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que todo lo que me sucedía era "culpa" mía, que era yo quien se comportaba extraño y que era yo el único culpable de mi suerte.

Por supuesto sabía que era por causa de mis frecuentes lapsos en que me quedaba como un estúpido frente a todo el colegio cosa que en ese momento me parecía fuera siglos atrás y en realidad era todo lo contrario, pero ¿cómo era posible que ahora "controlara la situación?, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera allí frente a Potter sin estar en un estado de estupidez total como me había pasado el primer día de clases? ¿Qué me había estado sucediendo? ¿y por que había dejado de suceder? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más estaban en mi mente y daban vueltas sin respuesta alguna.

En ese momento dos voces me contestaban las respuestas a esas preguntas una era mi ya conocido ego quien a lo largo de los años me había aconsejado, mi vos Malfoy dentro de mi, la otra era mi recién descubierta conciencia, la vos Draco dentro de mi, y tanto Malfoy como Draco se disputaban la respuesta, pero ¿quién tenía la razón? ¿qué era lo correcto? Y más aún... quien era yo... era un Malfoy o era simplemente Draco...


	34. Primer Amor

* * *

Bueno aqui està, es bastante cortito ya se pero para no hecerlos esperar mil años otra ves. please Reviews que es lo unico que hace funcionar mi cerebro casi muerto.

* * *

Capitulo 29:

Ya saben minúsculas... Severus joven... _mayúsculas_ Severus adulto...

Titulo: Primer Amor.

"_YO CONOZCO ESTE LUGAR Y ESTE AROMA, LO RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE... ES CUANDO..."_

-Llegas tarde Severus- dijo una voz en la oscuridad. En las misma mazmorra donde segundos antes se encontraba echado y melancólico el joven Severus Snape.

-Lo siento Remus yo... no pude salir antes... Lucius me estuvo entreteniendo todo este tiempo.- dijo el otro casi sin aire era obvio que había estado corriendo.

-No importa amor... ven aquí hoy tengo algo especial preparado...-

-¿Remus?... ¿qué es esto?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa el muchacho de cabellos largos y algo grasosos, al ver que la antigua aula se iluminaba con cientos de diminutas velitas a su alrededor, su novio estaba acostado en el frío suelo sobre una manta sobre la que había regados rojos pétalos de rosas.

-_NO LO HAGAS, ES UN FEN"MENO, UN MONSTRUO... SOLO TE DAÑARA_.-

El joven se acercó sonriente al otro y se lanzo a sus brazos , medio aplastándolo en el proceso, pero al otro no pareció importarle, lo recibió con una sonrisa y una vez acomodado entre sus brazos se dedico a la tarea de besarlo de todas las maneras que conocía.

El hombre dentro del niño, miraba entre horrorizado y cautivado las acciones de su yo más joven que se rendía en los brazos del otro muchacho.

El joven Severus paro por un momento la sesión de besos para mirar a los ojos a su amado.

-¿A que se debe tanta... mmm... molestia?-

-¿Molestia? Ninguna amor, solo que como hoy es nuestro día especial, pensé... bueno... hacerlo más especial aún.-

-Más todavía, ¿qué puede hacer más especial el día de nuestro aniversario?- pregunto sonriente el muchacho.

El otro lo miro encantado de poder dejarlo en la intriga y se estiro en su lugar logrando que el otro medio se cayera de su falda.

-¡¡¡Hey!!!... ¿qué te propones?- pregunto con un falso tono enfadado.

-Noooo seeee todo depende de cómo te portes...- dijo en tono pícaro. Mientras comenzaba otra vez con la sesión de besos que tanto le gustaba minutos antes.

Estuvieron besándose otros diez minutos sin interrupción cuando de repente el muchacho de cabellos castaños corto bruscamente los besos.

-Creo que escucho pasos- dijo preocupado.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el otro mientras se paraba y miraba a su alrededor preocupado.

-No- contesto el otro lacónicamente y luego estallaba en una gran carcajada.

-Ohhh Remus eres un idiota.- dijo el otro medio enfadado.

-¿De veras?- pregunto en tono perverso mientras abrazaba a su novio por detrás y comenzaba a besarlo en el cuello.

El otro muchacho respondió a aquellas caricias gimiendo de placer y el muchacho aprovecho esto para pasar una mano debajo de la túnica de su novio y acariciar su pecho.

-Mmm... Remus...- dijo entre suaves jadeos el muchacho. Lentamente corto las caricias y lo dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

Y nuevamente lo beso pero esta vez era diferente con más desesperación era un beso nuevo para Severus, el joven de cabellos castaños lo miro a los ojos y pregunto:

-¿Confías en mí?-

-_NO_-

-Si-

-¿Me amas?-

-_JAMÁS_-

-Siempre.-

-Yo también -dijo sonriente, y comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la túnica. -te adoro...- la túnica cayo a los pies de su amado...- eres lo único para mí...- y llevo las manos del otro hacia su túnica. -¿estarás siempre a mi lado?.-

-Siempre-

-_NO_-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Si- la túnica del otro cayo a sus pies.

-_NO PUDE... NO PUEDO_-

Ambos jóvenes estaban en prendas interiores y se miraban a los ojos, lentamente el castaño se acerco a su novio y lo beso tímidamente, como en los primeros días cuando no sabía lo que hacia, cuando no se conocían.

Suavemente el joven Severus le contesto las caricias que recibía y se perdía en los suaves sonidos que soltaba su amado, y se perdia en las caricias recibidas.

Perezosamente se recostaron en la mullida manta, que gracias a un hechizo despedía un suave calor a los jóvenes recostados en ella, las caricias cada vez más fogosas, recorrían los cuerpos semidesnudos sobre ella.

Una mano del joven hombre lobo se paso sobre la entre pierna del otro muchacho tímidamente, luego otra vez y otra vez hasta que al escuchar los gemidos del otro las escrupulosas caricias se convirtieron en ardientes caricias que recorrían sin temor el cuerpo del otro.

El hombre dentro del niño, que estaba a punto de dejar de serlo observaba extasiado el acto que se estaba consumando frente a él, los recuerdos, las sensaciones, los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Las caricias cada vez menos tímidas y los cuerpos más exigentes los llevaron a un estado de éxtasis total. Sin darse cuenta como la ropa interior estaban en el suelo a su lado y ambos muchachos totalmente desnudos se encontraban en el suelo en una rítmica danza.

Las manos del joven castaño recorrieron el cuerpo de su amado una vez más y luego se concentraron en el redondo trasero de su amado sin animarse a más, pero ante los gemidos de exigencia del joven de cabellos negros tomo valor para hacer el siguiente paso.

Tanteo en suelo hasta que encontró un pomito, tomo con los dedos un poco de la sustancia resbaladiza y le susurro palabras amorosas a su ardiente amante, y luego con todo el cuidado que pudo introdujo un dedo dentro del muchacho.

El joven Severus dio un grito al verse sorprendido, sintió como ingresaba dentro de su cuerpo aquella fría sustancia que enseguida tomo calor al entrar en contacto con su ardiente piel, la mano de su novio se movía suavemente para prepararlo para la intromisión y él estaba totalmente seguro de saber lo que vendría después.

El joven hombre lobo sintió como se tensaba su novio y se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos, le susurro cuanto lo amaba al oído y continuo suavemente con aquella exquisita tortura, al ver que su compañero se relajaba con su atención.

Unos minutos después volvió a meter otro dedo lo más delicadamente posible y continuo acariciándolo para que no repara en ello, pero era imposible para el otro joven inadvirtiera aquello, el éxtasis lo estaba matando, y gemía y jadeaba sin cesar, su cuerpo quería más y él no podía controlar su cuerpo.

Un tercer dedo siguió al otro y luego de unos minutos estuvo listo para recibir a su novio, sabía que la intromisión dolería, ambos estaban consientes de aquello, pero poco le importaba a Severus en aquel momento y Remus estaba demasiado extasiado para pensar con claridad.

Un Severus adulto observaba todo, sentía todo, pero desde otra perspectiva el sentimiento era agridulce, sabía que su yo más joven se creía todas las mudas promesas que se profesaban en ese momento, sabía que el muchacho las guardaría dentro de él, tanto tiempo... aún cuanto todo hubiese sucedió, aún las recordaría por siempre, reprochándose...

¿Pero como evitar que algo así suceda? Aún más cuando ambas partes lo deseaban tanto... él sabía y siempre lo supo que algo no había andado bien en aquel inocente tiempo con el joven hombre lobo. Simplemente siempre había pretendido que aquel muchacho que el había sido hubiese tomado las decisiones que el adulto que era hubiese tomado.

O0oo0O0oo0O0O0oo0O0O0oo0O0O0oo0O0O0oo0O0O0oo0O


End file.
